Raven & Usagi: Raven's Tokyo Adventure
by Saranghae Tenshi
Summary: Set during Teen Titans: Trouble In Tokyo and Sailor Moon Stars, Raven will be reunited with her half-sister, Usagi Serenity Tsukino. Raven, however, will find out that Usagi's been keeping a secret from her when they reunited. Finding out about Brushogun and trying to keep her sister safe, Raven will have her hands full on this Tokyo trip! - A Raven & Usagi centered story -
1. Prologue: The Birth Of Raven & Usagi

**Bold** – action within speaking form

_Italics_ – flashbacks

"…" – talking

'…' – thinking

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_**Bold/Underline/Italics**_ – more emphasis when someone says something or something is realized by another person

_Underline/Italics_ – minor Japanese words used within the story (also, lazy to translate XP)

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Teen Titans. I do not own these two shows. Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. Teen Titans is created by Glen Murakami and Sam Register and aired as a series by Cartoon Network and Kids WB.

AN: So… This is going to be interesting to write. My FIRST ever Sailor Moon & Teen Titans crossover! Sailor Moon will be the beginning of their Star Season where the Sailor Starlights appear while Teen Titans will begin on their **_Teen Titans: Trouble In Tokyo_** movie. We don't really KNOW what Raven DID during her stay in Tokyo when all of them split up… well, besides chewing some gum and reading at a library. So! This story idea was born that will be centered around Raven and Usagi being half-sisters. I am making Raven's mother, Arella, live who had changed her name to Ikuko and had Usagi with Kenji. So, yes, there will be differences, but probably just in this chapter to establish a set scene. ^^; Whelp! On with this fanfic idea! 8D

* * *

A panting woman was sitting on a hospital bed. She had just given birth to her baby while people whom wore monk clothing swarmed around her bedside. This woman had violet hair and amethyst eyes. When a nursemaid monk came to give her baby to her, the woman was happy that her baby daughter looked more like her than her father. If her daughter was more like her father in looks, she would have given her baby up. "Arella," asked the nursemaid.

"Oh, Azar," said the now known Arella, "My baby daughter is finally here."

"I know that you are happy about your daughter's birth," said the nursemaid, "However, Azar would like to talk to you. Will you be up for it?"

Arella just nodded as she was transfixed by her daughter. Tuffs of violet hair were shown on the baby's head as the baby slept in her arms. Another female whose hair was white came in when the nursemaid opened the door to Arella's hospital room. This woman looked regal and different from the nursemaid. Walking up towards Arella's bedside, the woman sat down and smiled. "So, dear girl," said the woman, "What shall be the name of your daughter?"

"Raven," said Arella.

"Raven," repeated the woman, "Such a nice name. However, Arella, I came here to ask you something."

"And that is, Azar," asked Arella.

"Would you give up your maternal care to me," asked the now known Azar, "I wish to train Raven to suppress her emotions before she hurts anyone. I can feel that Raven possesses the power and ability to freely control and manipulate emotions."

"You can train my baby," said Arella, "But, do I REALLY have to give up my maternal care to you, Azar?"

"This is all up to you, dear girl," said Azar.

Arella looked concerned. On one hand, she COULD give up her rights to be the mother to Raven. On the other hand, she COULD not do that and think of another solution. With Raven having the power and ability to control and manipulate emotions, Arella knew that was a bad idea. Everyone has the right to feel whatever they would like and to manipulate and control emotions would take away their freedom. Yet, Arella really wanted to stand by with her daughter. Azar, on her part, could see the gears turning as Arella was thinking up all solutions to what Azar just told her. "I… I would like to still have maternal care of Raven," said Arella slowly, "B-But, I know my Raven needs the training. C-Couldn't you take Raven for some times to train her but bring her back to my care wherever I will live?"

"You plan to head back to Earth," asked Azar, "I advise not to. We, on Azarath, knew of the prophecy about a child of Trigon the Terrible will be born and will be the gateway for Trigon to laid waste upon Earth."

"I actually do not believe in prophecies, Azar," said Arella, "I just want to try to get my life back together once more. Maybe travel to a different country than the one I have grown up in. Try to get away from my horrid past and raise my daughter."

Azar sighed as she nodded her head. Azar warned Arella, but that was all she could do. It was Arella's decision on what will happen with Raven and herself from this point on. Arella DID heed Azar's warning, but since Raven was just a baby, Arella believed that Raven wouldn't be TOO hard to manage. Once Arella was healed and had her energy back, Azar gave a pendant to Arella so that no matter where Arella went, Azar would find her and bring Raven back to Azarath for training. Arella smiled, thanked Azar for everything, and disappeared in a portal with Raven to Earth.

_**\- Two Years Later –**_

"Argh," groaned Arella.

"Ikuko-dear," said a dark brown-haired man, "You are doing so well. Just a couple more pushes."

Ikuko, once known as Arella, was once again pregnant and in labor. From Angela Roth to Arella, Arella changed her name once more to Ikuko Roth, a woman who was pretending to be Japanese American that lived in America all her life until she wanted a change in scenery. Arella chose Japan because of their rich culture, and it was VERY far away from her past as Angela Roth and her birth place, Gotham City. Now as Ikuko, she and Raven traveled all over Japan, with Azar coming and going with Raven for training. Mother and daughter then settled down with a lovely man named Kenji Tsukino. Oh, Kenji KNEW what happened to his new wife and step-daughter, for Ikuko told Kenji everything, but he was very supportive. It was one year ago that Ikuko and Kenji married each other, and two years later, on June 30th, Ikuko was in labor once more with Kenji's child. "Congratulations," said the doctor, "A healthy baby girl!"

"Oh Kenji," said Ikuko, "Another baby girl!"

"I'm sure Raven will be happy about having a baby sister," said Kenji.

"I'm sure that she will," said Ikuko who smiled as well.

Placing the new baby in Ikuko's arms, Kenji walked out of the hospital room to find his other daughter. Even though Raven was his step-daughter, Kenji treated her like his very own. Kenji found Raven and the woman Azar sitting in one of the hospital chairs in the waiting room. Azar looked up to see Ikuko's newest husband and smiled. She was happy that little Raven will have a father figure, other than her real father. Raven looked up as well. When she saw her new father coming out, Raven was about to jump up in excitement until Azar murmured a reminder to the little girl about her powers. "How is Arella," asked Azar.

"Not out here," hissed Kenji, "You know as well as I do that her new name is Ikuko. Anyways **kneels down in front of Raven** Raven, honey, would you like to see your baby sister?"

"I's gets new sista," asked Raven in her two-year-old voice.

"Yes," said Kenji as he picked Raven up, "You have a new baby sister. I do hope that you will keep her safe as best as you can, too."

"I be best sista eva," exclaimed Raven as black energy blew up one of the lightbulbs, "Oops."

"We are still working on her powers," said Azar, "But, Raven is a delight."

"I am glad," said Kenji as he saw some nurses run to check if all patients were alright, "Good thing they didn't see anything weird."

Azar nodded at his statement before she followed Kenji to where Ikuko and the new baby would be staying. Getting into the hospital room that housed Ikuko and the new baby, Kenji immediately placed Raven on the edge of the bed. Raven, on her part, crawled towards her mother slowly to peer at the new baby. The new baby, who had tuffs of golden hair, felt someone staring at her and blearily blinked her eyes that finally look back at Raven's amethyst eyes. "Pretty baby," said Raven.

"Yes, she is," said Azar, "What is her name?"

"Her name is Usagi Serenity Tsukino," said Ikuko who was smiling tiredly.

"'Rena," repeated Raven.

"Yes, Raven," said Kenji who chuckled at the shortened nickname Raven gave to her new baby sister.

Later that night, Ikuko was still resting with Kenji sleeping on the chair. Azar left to go back to Azarath a while ago as Raven snuggled close to her mother in her sleep. The newest baby, Usagi, was snuggled near Ikuko's arms, as Ikuko didn't want Raven and Usagi to leave her side just yet. The nurse came in for a while and smiled before leaving silently after checking the equipment to make sure her patient and baby were fine. It was then that the window that was near the hospital bed had a small gleam of silver energy coming through. That silver energy was felt by Raven who jerked up and looked around. When Raven saw the silver energy and sparkles, she was intrigued until a small fairy-like lady with lavender hair appeared. "Well, I didn't see this happening," said the fairy-like lady, "My daughter is a sister to a Cambion."

"Who," asked Raven.

"Oh dear," said the fairy-like lady as she finally realized that Raven was awake, "I'm sorry to have woken you up, little Raven."

"Who," repeated Raven.

"It is not time to know who I am, yet," said the fairy-like lady, "But, just know that your new sister was once my daughter, and she will have a big destiny ahead of her. I know that it is a big job to ask this on a two-year-old, but will you please watch over my darling daughter, Serenity, and protect her as well as you can?"

"Protect," promised Raven as she was smart enough, for a two-year-old, to know that this very tiny lady was referring to her newest sister.

"Thank you," said the fairy-like lady, "And, as a reward, I shall give you some of my Moon powers. It will help you when you least expect it."

The fairy-like lady semi-flew to Raven and gave a kiss on Raven's forehead where her rhombus-shaped chakra gemstone laid. Silver energy slowly went into the chakra gemstone before making Raven glow silver as well. As the energy dissipated, Raven opened her eyes to find herself the only one awake. There was no fairy-like lady and no silver energy from the window. Thinking that she dreamt it all, Raven went back to sleep, unconsciously letting one of her arm wrap loosely around baby Usagi who was still on the other side of Ikuko.

* * *

AN: And that's the prologue! I hope that you enjoyed the beginning to my new fanfic story. I'm not sure when I will update it, but just know that this is going to follow Raven everywhere when the Teen Titans hit Tokyo for Brushogun. I'm not sure if I am going to drag the other Teen Titans in this story, as this DOES only focus on what happened to Raven in Tokyo before fighting with the other Titans against the bad guy. I'm also not sure if I am going to pair anyone up in this story as well, but we shall see as the story progresses… uh… slowly. ^^; Anyways! Happy reading and see ya next chapter! =)


	2. Years Passed: Raven Meditates & Ponders

**Bold** – action within speaking form

_Italics_ – flashbacks

"…" – talking

'…' – thinking

-…- – Raven & her emotions talking to each other

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_**Bold/Underline/Italics**_ – more emphasis when someone says something or something is realized by another person

_Underline/Italics_ – minor Japanese words used within the story (also, lazy to translate XP)

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Teen Titans. I do not own these two shows. Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. Teen Titans is created by Glen Murakami and Sam Register and aired as a series by Cartoon Network and Kids WB.

* * *

**_ "Thank you," said the fairy-like lady, "And, as a reward, I shall give you some of my Moon powers. It will help you when you least expect it."_**

**_ The fairy-like lady semi-flew to Raven and gave a kiss on Raven's forehead where her rhombus-shaped chakra gemstone laid. Silver energy slowly went into the chakra gemstone before making Raven glow silver as well. As the energy dissipated, Raven opened her eyes to find herself the only one awake._**

Raven gasped as she shot up in her room. She was having the same dream ever since the defeat of her father, Trigon. However, she didn't know who or what that tiny fairy-like lady was, but she remembered that it was connected to her little half-sister… the same half-sister that is still living with their mother and father, along with their newest little brother, in the Jūban district, which is in Tokyo, Japan. Raven groaned as she thought about what the fairy-like lady did in her dream before looking out her window that faced Jump City, California. That's right… Jump City. When Raven was barely seven, Azar convinced her mother to finally let her live on Azarath to complete her training. Her mother agreed, but Raven could still remember her half-sister's crying. She really didn't like that her little sister was crying and made a promise to her that she would return one day. Years passed as Raven finally got the hang of astral projection and continued to use said power to communicate with her little sister. However, all things came to an end when Raven fled back to Earth, in the Americas, when the monks of Azarath finally told her the fate that she would bring. She would have gone back to her family, but she feared that her true father's influence would harm them. Now, her life turned once more as she became part of the superhero team called the Teen Titans, defeated her father once and for all with her friends' help, and finally… FINALLY… sent word to her family that she was fine and living in America. Getting out of her bed, Raven placed on her uniform, which had her step-father Kenji screaming at her one phone call ago in private about how much she exposed her legs while fighting crime, and walked out of her room to the roof. Raven sighed into the very early morning air and crossed her legs. Once there, she started her meditation for the day. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," started Raven as she floated in the air.

Through her meditation, Raven could see the instances in when these so-called Moon powers helped her…

_**\- Raven's Meditation/Flashback –**_

_"Don't come even closer," said Raven in her monotonous voice._

_ It was another night as the Teen Titans fought their enemy called Doctor Light. However, it seems as though Doctor Light had the upper hand. First, the leader called Robin, who was the former partner to the legendary hero Batman, threw his birdarang at the enemy, but Doctor Light dodged before producing a bright yellow light that blinded Robin as the energy threw him away from the enemy. Next to try was a green guy named Beast Boy that could turn into any animal. Beast Boy transformed into a wolf, but Doctor Light produced orbs of light that blinded him. Then, the Tamaranian alien called Starfire, who had bright orange skin and long red hair, threw green bolts of energy at Doctor Light, but it was futile when Doctor Light produced a machine that trapped her within. When all three failed, an African American guy, named Cyborg for his half mechanical machine parts on his body, lifted a car part with a tire still attached and started to slam it down on the enemy. The enemy stumbled, but he then produced light energy that was flung at Cyborg until it hit the car behind him and created a smoke screen. Raven, for her part, did try to stop Doctor Light, but she was hit by Doctor Light's blinding energy, the same one that hit Robin. For now, it was Doctor Light who was aggravating Raven, and due to not meditating beforehand, Raven had some… emotions… that came out. "What's the matter," asked the villain, "Afraid of the light?"_

_ "Grr," growled Raven as she transformed with red eyes and her body made out of dark tendrils._

_ Those dark tendrils lashed out and grabbed Doctor Light. It destroyed the suit and was pulling the enemy towards the darkness that was underneath Raven's cloak. However, before anything nefarious could happen to Doctor Light, the clouds parted to show off a full moon in the sky. That full moon glowed ominously silver before it shone its light onto Raven. Due to the small amounts of Moon powers from when she was just two-years-old, Raven gasped a bit as her eyes turned back to violet. She could feel the serene and peace when the moon bathed her in its light. Letting go of Doctor Light, Raven looked at her friends before disappearing into a black portal to take her back to Titans Tower, a big T-like building and where she lives, before any one questioned her._

_**\- End of Flashback 1 –**_

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," called Raven as another flashback appeared…

_**\- Next Flashback –**_

_ "Where am I," asked Raven._

_ Raven, as she left her friends at the abandoned library, tried to leave behind her past. However, instead of going to Azarath, Raven ended up in some ruins. Raven looked around as she shivered. It looked so much peaceful than Azarath, and that was saying something. As Raven walked around, she finally got to a clear hallway that had no columns blocking her path. "It is finally good to see you again, little Raven," said a female voice._

_ "Who are you," demanded Raven who shifted around, "Where are you?"_

_ "Come now," said the female voice, "Have you really forgotten about me? About the promise to protect my daughter?"_

_ Raven narrowed her eyes as she turned around. What she saw made her gasped as her defensive stance loosened. There, right in front of her, was the little fairy-like lady who visited her in the hospital room where her little sister was born. Narrowing her eyes, she wondered if something else was going to happen. The fairy-like lady motioned for Raven to come near her. With black magic around her hands, Raven cautiously came closer. "How am I here," asked Raven._

"_You are here because the Moon powers that I have bestowed upon you shifted your travels to see me like I wished you did," said the fairy-like lady, "So, little Raven, why have you given up?"_

_"I have not," said Raven._

_ "Of course you have," said the fairy-like-lady, "Otherwise, you wouldn't have tried to run back to Azarath."_

_ "I need help," confessed Raven, "The prophecy…"_

_ "**The gem was born of evil's fire. The gem shall be his portal. He comes to claim, he comes to sire, the end of all things mortal**," said the fairy-like lady, "Isn't that right?"_

_ "Yes," said Raven, "But how?"_

_ "I have my ways," said the fairy-like lady, "But, for now, you need help in finding hope that things will be alright."_

_ "Hope," asked Raven who raised an eyebrow skeptically, "Hope won't help. My father…"_

_ "Hope DOES help," said the fairy-like lady who narrowed her bright silver eyes, "Except… you HAVE lost hope, ever since this so-called Slade person got into your mind."_

_ Raven shivered when she remembered what happened when Slade FIRST returned. Of course, she was trying to stop it, but it seemed that even though she fled... even though she tried to get her birthday to pass, nothing seemed to be working. Slade was working for her father and has been trying to set the course in motion. Looking back at the fairy-like lady, Raven didn't know what kind of hope she had. Trigon will come and the prophecy will be fulfilled. Voicing that out, the fairy-like lady gave a laugh. "That's giving-up talking," said the fairy-like lady._

_ "Well, what would YOU suggest then," asked a sarcastic Raven._

_ "I would probably protect those precious to me in the last second," said the fairy-like lady, "I would probably give some of my powers to shield these precious ones and hope that things will be fine after."_

_ "It's not like I DO have those powers," said Raven who then sarcastically said, "It's not like I can't use my magic to bring a shield to them or something."_

_ "And that is where your hope was lost," said the fairy-like lady, "Don't you have hope in your powers to save your friends? Your family?"_

_"I don't know," said Raven._

_ "But… __**I**__ do," said the fairy-like lady, "I have hope that you can see this prophecy through and defeat your father. I have hope that you and your friends will triumph just like anything else. So, don't deny the hope that you have in your friends to help you on your journey."_

_**\- End Flashback –**_

'And she was right,' thought Raven, 'My hope in my friends… in ME… made me strong enough to face my father and defeat him.'

-But, we still don't know who she is- piped up one of Raven's emotions, Timid.

-True- said another emotion, Happy -But, you gotta admit that without those Moon powers, our friends would have been toast!-

-I still want to know how our dark magic got mixed with those so-called Moon powers- said another emotion, Knowledge -Because without it, our friends would still have those injuries when they tried to get through that shield.-

-I guess we should go back home- said Raven to her emotions -Seems like that's the place to find answers since it's where we GOT those powers.-

-Aw yeah- said the emotion Passion/Love -Road trip! Let's also hang out with our little sister. I miss her so much!-

Raven gave a small smile at what the last emotion said before un-levitating herself. Feeling her powers steady, Raven opened her violet eyes in time to see the sunrise. Raven looked out to see the new day coming forth. She relaxed more, even when she felt her leader and probably best guy friend, Robin, coming through the roof's door to see the sunrise with her. It was always just the two of them on the roof since both of them were morning people. "It looks like it's going to be a beautiful day," said Robin.

"Yeah," said Raven with a small smile before turning to Robin, "So, I need to ask you something."

"Yeah," asked Robin, "About what?"

"Well," said Raven, "Would it be possible to…"

Before Raven could say anything, a loud blearing siren sounded all around them. Robin told Raven that it would have to wait before running through the roof's door to get downstairs where the main crime computers were. Raven sighed as she looked at the rising sun once more. "I guess asking to go back home will always have to wait," said Raven monotonously to herself before disappearing in a black portal towards where her friends would be.

* * *

AN: Yup! Somewhat different things explained. Instead of pulling Doctor Light into the darkness, the Moon powers kicked in when the moon was full and calmed Raven down. Then, with Queen Serenity pulling Raven to her instead of Azarath was another different point. Queen Serenity did want to TRY to instill hope in Raven that things WOULD be fine AFTER the prophecy was fulfilled. ^^; Seriously, Arella is alive as Ikuko, so Raven NEEDS hope from somewhere right? Uh… I hope that made sense? Anyways! Poor Raven. She really wants to go back to Tokyo, but next chapter, will be the Teen Titans packing for Tokyo. Raven will probably make some calls to stay with her family during that 'business' trip too. And, that's where Usagi and Raven are going to bond once more while… eh… I'll just write the new chapter before I get ahead of myself. XD Happy reading and see ya next chapter! 8D


	3. The Titans' Will Be Living Where In 東京?

**Bold** – action within speaking form

_Italics_ – flashbacks

"…" – talking

'…' – thinking

-…- – Raven & her emotions talking to each other

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_**Bold/Underline/Italics**_ – more emphasis when someone says something or something is realized by another person

_Underline/Italics_ – minor Japanese words used within the story (also, lazy to translate XP)

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Teen Titans. I do not own these two shows. Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. Teen Titans is created by Glen Murakami and Sam Register and aired as a series by Cartoon Network and Kids WB.

* * *

"This new enemy spoke in Japanese, of all things," said Raven out loud.

Raven was pacing back and forth in her room after the battle against this new enemy that appeared in Jump City. When Robin asked who he was, the enemy actually spoke in Japanese. Raven groaned as she thought about all the implications to this. On the one hand, Robin was interrogating the enemy. On the other hand, the entire group would be going to Japan WITH her, and that would be a headache in of itself. Raven fell back onto her bed and hoped that whatever this enemy said, it wouldn't bring her team closer to where her family actually was. She didn't want to even think about the implications on Beast Boy of all people hitting on her lovely little sister. "Whelp, time to ask about that so-called vacation," murmured Raven, "And hope I get it."

Raven sighed once more as she stood back up. Chanting her mantra, Raven engulfed herself in black energy before phasing down to where Robin was with the enemy. Raven could see that Robin was trying, and failing, to get some answers from the enemy. Even with the translation machine on, the enemy really did not want to say anything. Before she could emerge, the enemy finally told Robin a name. "Brushogun," said the enemy before flipping over and hitting the sprinkler system.

Before Robin could be doused with water, he was surprised to see a black energy shield around him. Robin blinked when Raven suddenly emerged from the ground. Nodding in thanks, Robin turned back to the enemy to see that he disappeared, as if he didn't exist at all. Raven was about to open her mouth to ask once more about her so-called vacation to visit some family, but she was brushed off once more when Robin grabbed her hand and dragged her back up to where the others were cleaning up the T-Tower. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire looked up in surprise to see the two birds coming out. Raven finally jerked her hand away from Robin and narrowed her eyes. "Don't grab me again," said Raven.

"Sorry," said Robin, "But, we need to have a meeting right now."

"About what," asked Beastboy.

"Our guy just disappeared in the investigation room," said Raven monotonously.

"Wha," shouted Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"It doesn't make any sense," said Robin, "People don't just… disappear."

"Perhaps this enemy possesses the power of teleportation," asked Starfire.

"If he could teleport, he could have done that the moment he was caught," said Robin.

Raven inwardly sighed as the Robin explained that the enemy's name was called Saico-Tek and worked for this so-called Brushogun. Raven remembered the stories about Brushogun, but they were urban myths that her mother used to tell stories to her and her little sister for bedtime. She was about to voice it but was ignored when Cyborg asked how they were going to track down this Saico-Tek. "By tracking down his boss," said Robin as he punched a fist into his palm while looking at the ground, "This Brushogun ordered an attack on our headquarters. He nearly destroyed our home. He will be brought to justice. **Robin lifts his head to look at everyone.** Pack your things. We're heading for Tokyo."

"Sweet," said Beast Boy, "We're going on vacation!"

"I'll go make living arrangements," sighed Raven as she disappeared into the ground.

Cyborg and Starfire were stoked when Beast Boy said _**vacation**_. The three quickly left the living room to pack. It was Raven's voice that made Robin curious about before. It seemed as though Raven didn't WANT them anywhere near Tokyo, but that couldn't be it. Raven always DID have a down kind-of-voice when talking. 'Maybe it had to do with before,' thought Robin as he started to make his way towards Raven's room.

With Raven, she was not really packing. She didn't really need to because where she was going, even though this was a mission to track Brushogun, she was going to live with her family for a while. She rummaged through her drawers until she found it. _**It**_ was a violet cell phone that only had ONE phone number within. She turned on the cell phone, punched in her password, went to her contacts, and pressed the green _**call**_ button. With trepidation, she could hear the ringing tone before… "_Moshi moshi (Hello!)_," said a familiar female voice, "_Usagi desu (This is Usagi!)_"

"Ah… _Moshi moshi, Usa-imōto (Hello, little sister Usa)_," said Raven with a slight happiness in her voice.

"_Raven-onēsama (older sister Raven)_," exclaimed Usa in a happy voice.

_**\- Tokyo Time: Before The Phone Call –**_

"_Itai (it hurts!)_," exclaimed a sixteen year-old girl, Usagi.

"Oh, Usagi," sighed a purple haired woman, Ikuko, "I know it stings, but you have to disinfect that cut before we bandage it first."

"_Gomen ne, mama (sorry, mom)_," said Usagi, "I tried not to get hurt, but… well…"

"I know, child," said Ikuko, "I am just glad that you told your father and I about your nighttime activity."

Usagi mumbled a _**hai (yes)**_ to her mother as she tried to sit still. Ever since Usagi became Sailor Moon, she ignored what the talking cat, Luna, told her not to do. She knew her mother was a pacifist, but when it came down to it, it's best to have SOMEONE in her corner during these trying times. Her father was also understanding when Usagi explained to him that she was the super heroine called Sailor Moon that fought with the other Sailor Senshi at night to keep Tokyo safe from the evil magicals. The only information she did NOT reveal to her parents were the other identities of the Sailor Senshi. That was their own secret. Another thing was Luna not living with her. Her mother and father believed that if this so-called Luna told her NOT to tell them this secret, then it was best that Luna stayed somewhere else. Right now, Usagi came back from finally freeing her Silver Millennium aunt, Queen Nehelenia, from the dark Nega-energy that had consumed her and was getting treated from the thorns Usagi walked through. "I can't believe you walked through those thorns without anything to protect your legs from," muttered Ikuko as she once more used peroxide to clean the wounds.

"I said I was sorry," pouted Usagi.

"And all to save that boyfriend of yours," said Ikuko.

"You don't have to worry about that, mama," said Usagi, "I'm going to break up with Mamoru tomorrow."

"Oh," asked Ikuko.

"Mhm," nodded Usagi, "I think it's because we are both being pushed together to create this so-called peaceful Neo Crystal Tokyo, especially when our relationship is based on the past."

"Will you be alright, dear," asked Ikuko, "I know that you cried once when he broke up with you."

"Yeah," said Usagi, "I'll be just fine. I had a lot of time to think by myself and realized that I don't need this pressure in creating a utopia. I don't really feel the romantic feelings for Mamoru-san anymore either."

"Well, I'm sure after this, you'll find a wonderful guy to be with," said Ikuko.

"Maybe," said Usagi with a smile.

She was very glad that she told her parents. Even though her father freaked out about her attire due to the skirt being so short, her father supported her as well. He just really did not like Mamoru. He could remember Mamoru always picking on his little girl as well as how OLD Mamoru really was compared to Usagi. Just as Ikuko finished cleaning the last of the cuts, Usagi's silver cell phone rang, making both mother and daughter jump in surprise. They knew that Usagi wasn't expecting any phone calls. When Usagi answered and was received by the familiar monotonous voice of Raven, Ikuko smiled as she sat close to Usagi to hear the conversation. "_Raven-onēsama (older sister Raven)_," exclaimed Usagi, "How are you? Are you doing well?"

"I am fine, _imōto_," said Raven through the cell phone.

"Hold on," said Usagi, "Mama is with me. Let me place you on speakerphone."

"Hello dear," said Ikuko, "How is my first born doing?"

"I am fine, mother," said Raven with a hint of happiness still in her voice, "I called because the Titans and I are going to Tokyo."

"Does this mean I get to meet them," asked Usagi.

"No," said Raven, "I'm sorry, but this isn't really a social call. I called because I am arranging living spaces for each of us and was wondering if you know where we can stay."

Usagi pouted as Ikuko gave a thoughtful look. Ikuko knew that Usagi really wanted to spend time with her older sister ever since Raven left to live in America all those years ago. Usagi also really missed Raven too. However, since this IS a business call, maybe Raven can stay and help Usagi with HER adventure? Ikuko still had a thoughtful look when she turned back to the conversation between Usagi and Raven. "Aww," pouted Usagi, "I really wanted to spend more time with you."

"Same here," said Raven with a hint of wistfulness, "But, duty calls. This so-called Brushogun took any chances of me asking the Boy Blunder to have a real vacation just visiting you all."

"So, Raven," said Ikuko, "You were asking about living arrangements?"

"Yes," said Raven.

"Do you know exactly WHERE in Tokyo you are going to be staying at," asked Ikuko.

"I believe Robin will want to check out the roughest part of Tokyo," said Raven.

"Like night life," asked Usagi suddenly.

"Exactly," said Raven.

Usagi and Ikuko looked at each other in bewilderment. If they wanted to go to Shinjuku, it would be best to have living arrangements IN Shinjuku. If they stayed in Shibuya and wanted to go to Shinjuku, it was an hour walk. If they stayed with them in Jūban and wanted to go to Shinjuku, it was an hour and fifteen minute walk. Ikuko and Usagi didn't know if they will also be bringing anything to help with the distance. Voicing out their concerns, Raven said that they had the T-ship, but most likely, Robin has some accommodations for a motorcycle while the others had their own special powers to get around and not tired out. Ikuko smiled in relief when Raven said they had means to travel throughout Tokyo. "I would suggest that Raven should stay here," said Ikuko, "As this is her home. She could always just use her dark magic to traverse wherever she senses her teammates."

"And the others," asked Raven with a hint of a trepidation.

"You said so yourself that all of them have means to get around," said Ikuko, "Why not stay at our house too?"

"Eh," exclaimed Raven and Usagi.

_**\- Titans Tower: Raven's Room –**_

"Eh," yelled out Raven.

Due to yelling out, Raven had her dark magic seep through her door and circle around a light bulb in the hallway. Robin, on his part, was about to knock on her door when he heard her yell and jumped in surprise when said light bulb exploded. Robin was about to knock when he heard some growls coming through Raven's door and thought best to wait. With Raven, Raven looked at the cell phone in horror. Not only was her mother crazy, but she has to deal with her teammates finding out about her family. She rather keep them BOTH away from each other, especially that little nuisance called Beast Boy. "Mother, I don't think that that's a good idea," said Raven.

"Of course it is," said Ikuko, "Oh! And, you should go back to school for a little while, as well. Goodness knows that your little sister will need you at her school."

"Mom," whined Usagi.

"It's best to tell her now, dear," said Ikuko, "Oh! I need to make plans! I trust that you and your sister will keep the house in tact while your father and I go and visit your grandmother in Osaka. Maybe bring Shingo along…"

Raven could HEAR her mother walk away after saying that. Home alone with her little sister sounds fun, especially if her little brother Shingo wasn't there. He was always the one teasing her and Usagi from time to time. Yet, on the other hand, her TEAMMATES would see her childhood home and mess up where everything was. It was, however, what her mother was trying to tell Usagi to tell her. But, tell her about what was the question. Raven sighed as she chanted her mantra again. It was no use to argue with her mother when she already set her ways. "What's this about telling me something," asked Raven.

"I'll tell you when you get here," said Usagi meekly, "Best to NOT tell you over the phone when you'll get angry. Though, you'll get angry either way…."

"Usagi," growled Raven.

"See you soon," said Usagi hastily, "And, I love you!"

Before Raven could get her little sister to tell her what was wrong, Raven heard the dial tone. Raven gritted her teeth because her little sister just hung up on her before she could get any answers. She really loves her little sister, but sometimes, Usagi can push the right buttons to make her worry AND angry at the same time. As she pondered more about what her mother was trying to make Usagi tell her, she heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Raven, are you alright," asked Robin through the door, "I heard yelling."

"I'm fine," called out Raven.

"Can I come in," asked Robin.

"Ugh, fine," said Raven as her dark magic opened the door for her leader.

Robin cautiously walked into her room and looked around. Nothing was out of the ordinary, except for the purple cell phone that was on the bed. Robin turned to see Raven tense as she was debating something. Thinking back, he knew Raven wanted to ask him something, but didn't know what. "So… about the thing you wanted to ask at the rooftop," asked Robin.

"Yeah," said Raven, "But, it can wait."

"You sure," asked Robin.

"Yes," said Raven, "Anyways, I found accommodations for us for the time being."

"That's fast," said Robin.

"Hm," hummed Raven, "There is just, however, ONE clause if we DO take up on the offer."

"And that is," asked Robin with half of his masked raised, indicating an eyebrow was raised.

"I would have to go to… to… school," said Raven in defeat.

"What," asked Robin with his mask eyes wide in surprise by the stipulation.

* * *

AN: So, the Teen Titans movie never specify if the Titans had any accommodations. Since this is my story and Raven DOES have living family IN Tokyo, there is THEIR accommodations. The catch is that Raven HAS to go to school and watch out for her little sister Usagi! ㅋㅋ I wonder if the others will decide to go to a Japanese school too. XD It DOES, however, make Robin wonder if Raven DOES know Japanese and if she does, why didn't she help with translating? Whelp! Raven DOES need to have SOME secrets, especially if it involves her real family, ne? (^_~) As for the walking distance, that IS true information. I went to Japan three times, and everyday is walking or taking the metro stations there. Even though Shibuya and Shinjuku ARE close together and walking IS doable, I wanted Raven to stay with Usagi so the strange happenings in Sailor Moon Stars will happen with Raven right by her little sister. =D Anyways! Happy reading and see ya next chapter! 8D


	4. Titans In 東京! Let's Meet Raven's Family

**Bold** – action within speaking form

_Italics_ – flashbacks

"…" – talking

'…' – thinking

-…- – Raven & her emotions talking to each other

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_**Bold/Underline/Italics**_ – more emphasis when someone says something or something is realized by another person

_Underline/Italics_ – minor Japanese words used within the story (also, lazy to translate XP)

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Teen Titans. I do not own these two shows. Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. Teen Titans is created by Glen Murakami and Sam Register and aired as a series by Cartoon Network and Kids WB.

* * *

"Mamoru," called out Usagi.

It was the next day in Tokyo. Usagi was feeling nervous, but it was not because her older sister Raven was coming to Tokyo. It was the nervousness of breaking up with Mamoru right before he leaves to pursue his medical career. Usagi's mother, Ikuko, smiled as she dropped her daughter off at the airport. When Usagi got out of the car and walked in, she quickly spotted Mamoru in his usual green jacket and a hand in his pants' pocket. Usagi called out, not _**Mamo-chan**_ as she usually did, but his full name. Mamoru, on his part, blinked when he heard his full name come out of his girlfriend's lips. "Mamoru, Usako," asked Mamoru.

"I…" started Usagi but hesitated.

"Yes," asked a confused Mamoru, "Also, I thought you weren't coming today because of…"

"I think we should break up," cut off Usagi.

"_Nani (What)_," asked Mamoru incredulously.

Usagi bit her lower lip as she thought about what she talked with her mother. She really didn't want to rule next to Mamoru's side forever and create a utopia. She wanted to be free of her so-called destiny. If her older sister could make HER prophecy turned around and banish her real father away, why couldn't Usagi make her own destiny? Usagi looked at Mamoru's widened blue eyes and started to speak her mind again. "Mamoru, you were a wonderful boyfriend," said Usagi, "But, my feelings for you are not there any longer. I gave it some thought and realized that I never had romantic feelings for you."

"Usako," questioned Mamoru, "Tell me you don't mean that? What about our destiny? What about Chibi-Usa?"

"I will miss Chibi-Usa," said Usagi slowly, "But, do you REALLY love me for me and not the thought of ME being Princess Serenity? As for destiny… I am all for going against it. I want to be free to make my own choices, especially on my love life. My past mother did not send us to the future to get back together but to make all of us happy. How can _**I**_ be happy if I am pressured to be with you?"

Usagi lifted her head to see Mamoru's eyes softening. He somewhat felt the same, but was ashamed of his feelings. Whatever Usagi told him was the truth. Both Usagi and Mamoru did not love each other. They were just together due to their past lives. Mamoru smiled in understanding as Usagi breathed a sigh of relief. She really was worried that Mamoru would go off the deep end, and if he did… well… Usagi knew her older sister wouldn't kindly take that abuse of her. "I guess… I will miss Chibi-Usa as well," said Mamoru slowly, "But, you do make a point. We're forced to be together due to our past lives, and as what your past mother wanted for us to be happy, we should do our own thing."

"I'm glad that you agree," said Usagi.

"I hope I can still call you _**Usako**_ though," said Mamoru teasingly.

"Yeah," said Usagi, "We're still friends. We just won't be lovers."

"I guess I'll see you around when I get back," said Mamoru.

Usagi smiled and nodded her head. As Mamoru walked towards the security check point to get onto his plane, Usagi sighed in relief once more. That could have gone worse, but it didn't. Usagi was happy that it wasn't worse as she turned to walk to the Tokyo Metro to go home. As she turned, Usagi accidentally bumped into someone who was walking briskly away from… screaming girls? Usagi blinked as she looked up to see the person having long silver hair tied in a ponytail and piercing green eyes. Next to the person were two others, one having long brown hair tied in a ponytail and purple eyes while the other had long black raven hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes. "_Gomen nasai (I'm sorry)_," said Usagi as she bowed before walking towards the Tokyo Metro once more.

"Weird how that girl didn't fawn over us, particularly you, Yaten," said the one with the long brown hair.

"Yes," said the now known Yaten, "Weird."

_**\- Raven's POV: Tokyo, Night Time –**_

"Tokyo," exclaimed Cyborg, "We've made it. **looks at Robin** Told you it was a left at Hawaii."

"Oh," said Starfire, "The city lights are like a million tiny Flanorbaflies."

As the Teen Titans left to go to Japan, Robin was contemplating on what Raven just told him about if they took up on the accommodations she had made. On the one hand, the five had a place to crash while doing the investigation within Tokyo. The other hand, they would be one teammate short due to Raven going to school. Raven, however, was not perturbed at all anymore in going to school. Her mother wanted her to be there for her little sister Usagi for some reason, and she will be getting to the bottom of it. Raven had a headset on as she closed her eyes. She was listening to more Japanese lessons to brush up on it before heading to the same school as her little sister. However, it was short-lived as her teammate, Beast Boy, decided to play his joke on HER, and in anger, she retaliated. Raven now sighed as the almost 15-hour long trip to Japan in the T-ship was over. "It may look nice, but there's something rotten down there," said Robin, "And we're going to…"

"Woo~ yeah~," shouted Beast Boy, "Hello Japan! So, when do we go get to see the Great Wall?"

"Never," said Raven deadpanned, "It's in China."

"And, despite what you think, Beast Boy," said Robin, "We are NOT on vacation. We're heroes, not tourists. Our mission is to locate Brushogun and bring him to justice. And, since we are guests in this country, we need to be on our best behavior. So, let's just do our job and try to stay out of trouble."

"You forgot one thing, Rob," said Cyborg, "Where ARE we going to stay until this mission is over?"

"Raven made accommodations for us," said Robin.

Raven, meanwhile, was wondering what will happen when she arrived at her home. She could sense that her parents and siblings were already seated for dinner at home. Raven inwardly smiled when she thought about that. As Robin said her name, Raven tuned back to the conversation. Cyborg looked skeptical while Beast Boy was whining on why they had to stay wherever Raven decided. Beast Boy was going on and on that the place Raven chosen for everyone was boring, goth, or creepy like her. Raven narrowed her eyes at Beast Boy's complaining, but she took a deep breath. She will not blow up at her teammate until maybe later. "Raven, would you care to show us the way," asked Starfire.

"Alright," said Raven, "BUT! You follow MY rules."

"Aw man," groaned Beast Boy, "We have to follow your boring rules?"

"Yes, Beast Boy," said Robin with his face mask showing narrowed eyes, "Raven took her time to find a good place for us to lay low while we investigate this Brushogun."

"So, the rules, Rae," asked Cyborg.

"Rule one," said Raven, "Clean up after yourselves. I don't want to come to where we are living to see it like a pigsty. We are GUESTS at this place, and you BEST clean up after yourselves."

"Simple enough," said Robin.

"Rule two," said Raven, "Do NOT go into the rooms that YOU do not have permission to go into. You shouldn't be playing pranks in where we live, especially YOU, Beast Boy."

"Ugh," groaned Beast Boy, "Not even one?"

"Rule three and final rule," said Raven who ignored the whining from Beast Boy, "And this is mostly for the boys. Do NOT flirt with the daughter of where we are living. If you do… **Raven's eyes turn red and gain an extra set of eyes. **I WILL throw you into another universe and won't let you out."

The three boys gulped as they saw the extra pair of eyes and the red that displayed Raven's demonic nature. They didn't know why Raven would be doing that as a warning, but they hoped that they didn't have to see that again. Shivering, the boys nodded swiftly while Starfire stared in confusion. Raven then glared at Beast Boy to remind him that his antics were NOT to be permitted at all before turning and walking down the hill that Cyborg parked the T-ship at; the other four following. She really just wanted to be home soon. 'Soon, I'll get to see you _imōto_,' thought Raven as a bit of Raven's Happy came out.

_**\- Jūban District, Tokyo: Tsukino's House –**_

"Well, this is it," said Raven with hidden nervousness in her voice.

"A two story house," asked a skeptical Cyborg.

"Oh this is such a cute house," exclaimed Starfire before asking, "Is that why you have made a rule for all of us to… as you say… clean up?"

"Yes," said Raven monotonously.

It took a while, but the Teen Titans arrived in the Jūban district. Raven's teammates were surprised to see that she could read the Japanese fairly well while following Raven to where they will be staying. As Raven stopped, the others stopped as well and looked what was right in front of them. All saw the perimeter of the house was surrounded by a pink and white fence that had a yard with trees and bushes. The house had a red roof with sides that were yellowish white. To the right, there was a garage that was capable of fitting one car inside. Cyborg took note that the roof was flat and made a note to move the T-ship up there for easier access. "I am surprised that you didn't come up with a hotel or something," said Robin.

"Yeah," piped up Beast Boy, "Why ARE we here at a dingy house?"

"You'll see soon," said Raven as she glared at Beast Boy for the insult to her home, "And please remember my rules."

Beast Boy groaned as he remembered the three rules. Robin, however, looked at Raven curiously as she took a huge deep breath before walking up to the door. It looked like Raven was all nervous or something as Cyborg and Starfire too witnessed what Raven did before walking. All four of the teammates walked behind Raven just as she came to the door. Raven smiled inwardly as she could hear the warmth of her family's voices once more. Raven bit her inner lip as she raised one hand up and rang the doorbell. "_Hai (Yes)_," called out a female voice.

"Now, remember what I said," said Raven with a death glare.

"Y-Yes, ma'am," said the four just as the door opened.

"_Hai_," asked the female in front of them.

In front of the Teen Titans, they could see a woman who had the SAME shade of color as Raven's own locks of hair. Her eyes held warmth as she looked at the group in front of her. Tilting their heads to the side, the Teen Titans could finally see that the woman and Raven looked completely similar in looks, though the eye color was different. Raven, on her part, breathed in once more before… "_Taidama, okāchan (I'm home, mother)_," said Raven.

"Raven," exclaimed the woman as she pulled Raven into a hug, "_Okaerinasai (Welcome home)_."

"Wait," called out Robin, "Don't!"

Robin's warning was futile as the woman actually pulled Raven close to her. The teammates had their jaws dropped when nothing came out from Raven. They could see that Raven was actually hugging the woman BACK as well. When the family inside heard the woman's exclamations, the Teen Titans were more shocked than ever as a blonde-haired girl ran and gave Raven a huge hug that was similar to Starfire's own hug, but looked a bit gentler. The two males smiled at the small reunion before welcoming Raven into the household. When Raven was released, the Teen Titans could see a very small, but true smile upon Raven's face. "Raven," asked Starfire slowly.

"Man," called out Beast Boy, "What just happened?!"

"Teen Titans," said Raven as she held onto the blond-haired girl's hand and hesitantly said, "I would like to introduce you to my family… the Tsukinos."

"What," shouted the four as Raven gave them all a small mysterious smile.

* * *

AN: Whelp! The secret is out! Raven still has a real family outside of Trigon and lives in Japan. Boy, was that a shock for the Teen Titans. ㅋㅋ At the beginning, I had to add the fact that Usagi broke up with Mamoru so that the story could continue on as well into the Sailor Moon Stars without that little interference. =P So, now, the Titans know why Raven made those three rules since it IS her house. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Next time is the start of school and plans with the Titans. =D Happy reading! 8D


	5. 1st School Day: Meeting Friends & Allies

**Bold** – action within speaking form

_Italics_ – flashbacks

"…" – talking

'…' – thinking

-…- – Raven & her emotions talking to each other

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_**Bold/Underline/Italics**_ – more emphasis when someone says something or something is realized by another person

_Underline/Italics_ – minor Japanese words used within the story (also, lazy to translate XP)

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Teen Titans. I do not own these two shows. Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. Teen Titans is created by Glen Murakami and Sam Register and aired as a series by Cartoon Network and Kids WB.

* * *

"We'll be going now, dears," said Ikuko.

"Un," said Raven and Usagi together.

"Why do _**I**_ have to go to _obāchan's (grandma's)_ house and they don't," pouted the yellow-ochre haired boy, Shingo.

"Because your mother and I said so," said the black haired man, Kenji, who gently pushed Shingo into the car.

After the initial shock of being introduced to Raven's family who did NOT have any demonic nature of any kind, Ikuko showed the Titan boys the downstairs guest room as Raven showed Starfire the upstairs one. The Titans were still too shocked about everything as they went to sleep and woke up to the smell of breakfast. It was then that they saw Raven in actual civilian clothes and sitting next to the blonde-haired girl, Usagi as they all appeared at the kitchen. Now, breakfast was over with, leaving Kenji, Shingo, and Ikuko driving away towards Ōsaka to visit family. Raven and Usagi waved as the car disappeared down the Jūban road before both turning towards the now awaken Teen Titans. "I'll go get ready for the day," said Usagi.

"Don't leave without me," said Raven who had soften eyes when looking at her imōto.

"Not a chance," said Usagi, "Besides, it will be nice to finally have you near again."

Raven and the other Titans looked as Usagi left the five downstairs in the living room. Usagi knew that Raven needed time to talk with them, and what better way to stay out of the way than to get ready to go to school. Seeing as Usagi disappeared upstairs, the five then sat around the living room, Raven drinking her herbal tea and waiting for the questions that will be coming her way. It wasn't long that questions started to come from the others. "Dark girl's been keeping secrets," said Cyborg.

"Oh how glorious," said Starfire, "Raven, do you think your sister will be my friend?"

"You still had a family out there," asked Robin.

"Dude," said Beast Boy, "Is that girl REALLY your sister?!"

"And what's THAT'S supposed to mean," growled Raven to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy quickly turned into a dog and whimpered. He was just surprised about Raven's little sister because Usagi was NOTHING like the rigidness Raven shows. Robin calmed Raven down while Cyborg shook his head at what Beast Boy was asking. When Raven was finally calm, the Titans all turned to Raven for an explanation. "I don't have to tell you everything," said Raven.

"But, Friend Raven," said Starfire, "I would have loved to know about your family."

"Yeah, dark girl," said Cyborg, "There's literally a whole new side of you that we don't know about."

"I didn't tell because I was protecting them," said Raven stubbornly, "And I am still doing it."

"Look, Raven," said Robin, "We know that you are protecting them. I mean, we are superheroes, too. But, I think that as friends, we want to know more about you."

Raven bit her inner lip as she thought about that statement. Sure, she trusted her comrades, her teammates, but this was her family. She didn't see that the others talked about their families as well. Before she could voice it, Usagi finally came downstairs in the standard Jūban outfit. Usagi blinked at the small tension, but it quickly dissolved when Raven glowed black and disappeared to go upstairs. "Wait, Raven," called out Robin.

"Um, did you do something to agitate _onēchan (older sister)_," asked Usagi.

"Not more than usual," said a shrugging Beast Boy.

"Hello, dear little sister to Raven," said Starfire as she flew up to Usagi and rapidly asked, "What's your name? What's your favorite color? Will you be my friend?"

"Um…," started Usagi, "I couldn't really get that."

"Oh," said Starfire, "I am most sorry for my quick questions. Hm… I asked what your name is, what your favorite color is, and if you will be willing to be my friend."

"Oh," exclaimed Usagi who smiled and replied, "My name is Usagi, but call me _**Usa-chan**_. I have many favorite colors. As for being your friend **Usagi smiles brightly** Of course! No one can have too many friends, _ne (right)_?"

"Glorious," exclaimed Starfire who then hugged Usagi tightly.

Being subjected to Starfire's hugs, the boys could see Usagi turning blue from the strength behind it. The three Titan boys panicked because Usagi's lack of air. They also didn't want to be subjected to Raven's dark powers for not helping her little sister. Finally prying Starfire off of Usagi, Raven finally came down, wearing the same outfit as Usagi's. The four Titans blinked when they saw Raven in a Japanese uniform and not her standard heroine outfit. "What," asked Raven monotonously.

"Nothing," said Cyborg, "Just not really adjusting to you wearing anything else BUT your leotard and cloak is all."

"Same," said Beast boy.

"Ooo~," said Starfire, "You look the cute in the uniform!"

"Thanks," said Raven without a hint of emotion.

"Ready to go," asked Usagi.

"I guess," said Raven who sighed, "I can't believe _kāchan (mother)_ made me go."

Before Robin could stop the two girls, he finally remembered what Raven told him right before journeying to Japan. He remembered Raven's scream of frustration when she got off the phone, which he now assumed was her mother, and how she hesitated in telling him what she had to do for them to stay at her house instead of finding other accommodations. Robin sighed since it seemed as though they will have ONE teammate short today. "We'll see you when you get back then," said Robin.

"Hm," said Raven before the door closed, "Tell me if anything happens with Brushogun."

"Where is Friend Raven going," asked Starfire.

"Holding up her end of the bargain that got us to live in this house instead of paying for an expensive living place," said Robin.

"And that is," asked Cyborg.

"Going to school with her little sister," said Robin.

"Wha~," asked Beast Boy before shaking his head, "Those poor students."

"So, since Raven isn't going to be with us," said Cyborg, "I have a question."

"Shoot," said Robin.

"How on Earth are we going to get around Japan when none of us, besides Raven, can speak it," asked Cyborg, making the other three look down for not realizing that as well.

_**\- Jūban High School: Raven & Usagi –**_

"I can't wait for you to meet my friends," said a smiling Usagi.

"Yes," said Raven, "I need to… see… if these friends are worthy, like Naru."

"Eheh," laughed Usagi awkwardly, "I'm sure they will pass your critique, _nēchan_,"

It didn't take the two girls that long to arrive at school. Raven just whisked her little sister and her to school through one of her dark portals. It was easier than Usagi running late and dragging Raven with her. Appearing at a good distance from the school's entrance, Usagi's face fell. Raven asked what was wrong, but she promptly sweat-dropped when Usagi said that she didn't know who Raven's other three teammates were. She wasn't properly introduced to the three boys as Usagi drew circles on the sidewalk. Raven sighed and said that she'll introduce her to the three boys once school was out. Usagi murmured a _**Promise?**_ question with big teary eyes at her older sister. When Raven nodded, she sweat-dropped once more because Usagi just brightened right back up. "I always fall for those eyes," sighed Raven.

"_Gomen ne (sorry)_, _nēchan_," said Usagi.

"Don't worry about it," said Raven just as screaming fangirls were heard, "I hope that's not my Japanese fan base."

"I… don't think so," said Usagi slowly, "I never told anyone you were coming."

"Shall we see what is going on," suggested Raven.

Usagi nodded her head. She knew that Raven had a small fan base since Raven would sneakily come to Japan without the actual Teen Titans. Usagi also remembered that Raven would sometimes save the Japanese citizens once in a while, thus created her Japanese fan base outside of Jump City. Smiling at her caring older sister, Usagi and Raven finally got to the school's entrance to find out what the hype was about. Usagi finally spotted three of her friends and pulled Raven towards them. Raven, on her part, saw three girls. One had short blue hair; another had brown hair in a high ponytail; the last one had blonde hair but lighter than her little sister's. "Mina-chan," called Usagi, "Ami-chan! Mako-chan! What's going on?"

"This is a big crowd," muttered Raven.

"Don't you know, Usagi-chan," said the blond haired girl, "The Three Lights are transferring to our school!"

"Anyways, Usagi-chan," said the brown haired girl, "Who's this?"

"Ah," said Usagi who smiled, "_Minasan (everyone)_, this is my _onēchan_, Raven! Raven, please meet Aino Minako **points to the blond haired girl** Mizuno Ami **points to the blue haired girl** and Kino Makoto **points to the brown haired girl**. These are three of my new friends since you have been away."

"_Dōzo yoroshiku (nice to meet you)_," said Raven as she bowed, "I have heard a lot about you from my little sister."

"U-Uh, _dōzo yoroshiku_," said the three Inner Senshi as they bowed back.

"Usagi-chan," said Ami, "You've never told us you had an older sister."

"Ah," said Usagi, "Raven-_nēchan_ always told us to never tell others about her. She's a super hero!"

The three Inners looked at the older sister who had a blank face on. They couldn't decide if they should be honored to meet more of Usagi's family or to worry about never hearing about this older sister. Raven, on her part, just gave a relaxed and stoic face. She didn't really want to be here, but she remembered her mother saying that Usagi should tell her something. She almost forgotten about it until her mother reminded Usagi to tell her this something soon before the family went to Ōsaka. Before anyone could ask anything, the screaming fangirls started once more as a black van with a shooting star on the side came up on the curb. "See," exclaimed Minako as she turned back to the hype.

"So many people came…," said a black haired girl who popped up at the side of Minako.

"Eh," said the four girls, "Rei-chan!"

"I wanted to see them, too," giggled the now known Rei.

Raven blinked when Rei just popped up. Usagi smiled and just introduced the newest girl as her friend _**Hino Rei**_. Rei, on her part, was surprised to hear about Raven being Usagi's older sister. Though, Rei narrowed her eyes a bit when she felt something negative within Raven. It wasn't long that the van's door opened and three guys stepped right out. Rei's feelings on Raven was dashed away when the Inners all went towards the three guys and told them their fan club number, Ami's being just two numbers. "I don't really get all this hype," said Raven deadpanned.

"That's because you experienced this in America," giggled Usagi.

"True," said Raven, "It's not great to be famous."

"I'll take your word for it," said Usagi who smiled.

"Ah," said Yaten as he saw Usagi, "It's you."

"Eh," asked Usagi confused.

Usagi blinked as Yaten addressed her. She didn't remember ever meeting him anywhere. Thinking back more, Usagi's face turned into recognition. It was the same guy who she bumped into! Raven looked at the three as she sensed something a bit… off… from the Three Lights. But then again, she believed that everything she was feeling off of was the emotions she could feel from ALL of the fangirls around them. The Inners, though, looked at Usagi when Yaten said that. "Usagi," asked Rei.

"How do you KNOW Yaten," asked Minako.

"I… uh… accidentally bumped into him when sending Mamoru off," said Usagi.

"Mamoru," chorused the Inners as they were surprised Usagi would say his full name and not his pet name.

"_Imōto_," said Raven.

That monotonous voice prompted Usagi to look at her older sister. She may not be an empath like her sister, but she understood emotions better than anyone else. Knowing what her older sister wanted her to do, she grabbed Raven's hand and started to steady whatever emotions Raven was feeling from the masses. Usagi smiled apologetically as she took her older sister into the school to get her time table. She just hoped that Raven was in her class.

_**\- Jūban High School: Class Time –**_

"So, these four have joined our class today," said the teacher, "Everyone, please let them know whatever they need."

Usagi sighed in relief as she smiled at her older sister. When the teacher told the four to find a vacant seat, Raven gracefully took a spot that was next to her little sister. It was weird to be in a class that was two years younger than her, but she knew her mother just wanted her to be with her little sister and watch over her. What better way than to be in the same class as Usagi. The other girls in the classroom, however, was a different story, especially Usagi's friend Minako. "Hi, hi," exclaimed Minako, "Yaten-san! This one's vacant!"

"Is this vacant," asked the brown-haired guy, Taiki, to Makoto.

"_H-H-Hai_," stuttered Makoto.

Yaten didn't even acknowledge Minako as he sat behind Usagi; his other brother Seiya taking the seat Minako called out. He really was curious about Usagi because that was the second time she was NOT fangirling over his 'brothers' and him when the three arrived. Usagi turned around and gave Yaten a smile before introducing herself as _**Tsukino Usagi**_. Telling Yaten that if he needed anything, she'll be happy to direct someone to help him. Yaten was confused once more as Usagi turned back to ask Raven where she would like to sit during lunchtime. "Somewhere quiet," said Raven.

"I know just the place," said Usagi.

"Alright, everyone," said the teacher, "We're right in the middle of class."

'This Usagi girl is quite interesting,' thought Yaten as he tuned into the lecture.

* * *

AN: And, that's that! Raven, even though she's two years older than her little sister, is stuck with people younger than her. ㅠㅠ But! I think that is to be expected IF Raven never really WENT to school. Though, the reason is clearer due to the mother's interference, ne? =P Ah, and the Inners and the Three Lights are now introduced in this chapter as well. 8D I think that next chapter is when Raven finds out about her sister's secret…. Maybe… XP Anyways! See ya next chapter! =D


	6. Raven's Tired Day! Usagi's Secret Is Out

**Bold** – action within speaking form

_Italics_ – flashbacks

"…" – talking

'…' – thinking

-…- – Raven & her emotions talking to each other

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_**Bold/Underline/Italics**_ – more emphasis when someone says something or something is realized by another person

_Underline/Italics_ – minor Japanese words used within the story (also, lazy to translate XP)

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Teen Titans. I do not own these two shows. Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. Teen Titans is created by Glen Murakami and Sam Register and aired as a series by Cartoon Network and Kids WB.

* * *

"So, how do you like my friends," asked Usagi.

"They're too loud," said Raven.

It was lunch break when Usagi disappeared with her older sister Raven to the rooftops. Apparently, it was fine to be on the rooftop during lunch hour. Usagi also remembered that Raven asked to go somewhere quiet, and she didn't really mind. She knew that Raven's powers were being slightly affected by her schoolmates' emotions. No one could guard their emotions that well like her older sister, Usagi coming a close second. When the both disappeared to the rooftop, three someones desperately wanted to do the same. The three, however, were not so lucky as Minako rounded all three up to show them around with Makoto and Ami. "I am glad that we're away from the noise," said Raven as she sat cross-legged and started to hover.

"I'm sorry that you have to babysit me, _nēchan_," said Usagi.

"I don't mind being with you," said Raven as she looked at her little sister, "I just want to know why _kāchan_ wanted me to be with you. She said that you have been getting into trouble?"

"Ahaha," laughed a nervous Usagi, "You know that _kāchan_ exaggerates."

"Uh huh," said Raven who raised one of her eyebrows, "Why do I not believe that?"

Usagi rubbed her neck nervously as she tried to think of a way to explain her alter-ego with her older sister. It wasn't that difficult, but factoring in Raven's overprotectiveness for her little sister, you make one angry and worried half-demon. With Usagi trying to tell her older sister what was going on, there was something else far more sinister going on underneath the duo. One of Jūban's football players was stopped by a villain who was disguised as a television producer. What this so-called producer was saying to the football player made him suspicious until the producer threw her clothes away to show herself as a villain. "Chu~," called out the so-called producer.

"Y-You're a monster," said the football player.

"Don't be afraid," said the evil laughing villain, "Your star seed… Give it to me!"

"Ah," yelled out the football player as yellow beams hit him.

"What was that," asked Raven.

"It's coming from down there," said Usagi.

Both girls looked over the side of the rooftop to see the villain laughing evilly as the yellow beam shot up at the sky until it dissipated. Both girls could see a golden flower hovering over the football player. Within the golden flower, a crystal appeared over it. Raven ushered her little sister away from the rooftop. Apparently, there will always be an evil person anywhere. "Stay here," commanded Raven as dark energy circled around her before revealing herself in her hero attire.

"B-But, I can help," said Usagi.

"No," said Raven, "I do not need to worry about you when I have to fight."

"You don't need to," said Usagi.

"You're my little sister," said Raven, "So, of course I'm going to worry if you end up battling."

Before Raven could actually leave, Usagi's hand kept firmly on Raven's wrist. Usagi knew that this was probably a new enemy for the Sailor Senshi to battle, and if it was, Raven was going to be in danger. There was so much that Raven could do with her own magic, but this was different. Besides, if it IS a new enemy, Raven will probably be in the loop with her parents about HER alter-ego. Raven narrowed her eyes at her little sister for stopping her. It wasn't until her eyes widen when Usagi made the decision to transform into Sailor Moon right in front of her. "Moon Eternal! Make Up," called Usagi.

"W-What," asked Raven before narrowing her eyes, "_Imōto_, what is going on?!"

"U-Uh," said Usagi, "I'm a super heroine l-like you?"

"Is that a question or an answer," asked an angry Raven who crossed her arms.

"B-Both," squeaked Usagi.

"We'll talk about this later," said a glaring Raven as she produced her dark energy around her little sister and her.

Once Raven and Usagi disappeared from the rooftop and onto the courtyard, both girls saw the villain pouting and saying something about a light already put out. The two didn't know what was going on, but Raven couldn't stop her little sister when she jumped into the fray and started to say… "Stop right there," called Usagi, "I can't forgive you for intruding on a friendship between men!"

"What is my little sister sprouting," muttered Raven who had a huge sweat-drop on the side of her face.

"For love and justice, Pretty Sailor Soldier," said Usagi as she did her pose, "Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

"Note to self," said Raven who appeared in darkness, "Do NOT let you hang out with Beast Boy."

Usagi sweat-dropped when she heard her older sister. It couldn't be helped since the long introduction made sure the civilians knew a battle was taking place and to get to safety fast. Raven, on her part, hid her embarrassed face over her blue hood as dark energy went around her hands in defense. It wasn't long that Usagi got a shock of her life though. The so-called villain started to introduce HERSELF. "Oh goodness," said the villain, "You're a Sailor Soldier, too?"

"Eh," asked Usagi.

"Well… with such a face, you can't be a Star like me," said the villain.

"Ugh," said Raven monotonously, "Just tell us who you are."

"Heh," said the villain, "I am Sailor Iron Mouse!"

"Sailor," asked Raven who looked at Usagi worriedly.

"Iron Mouse," finished Usagi with shocked eyes.

"I'm done with my work for the day," said Iron Mouse, "Do you want to play with my Phage?"

"Phage," asked Raven emotionlessly.

It wasn't long that black lightning started to come out of the crystal. Said black lightning crackled before forming black ribbons that enveloped the football player. Once everything subsided, both girls were surprised to see the football player turn INTO a monster, a Youma. The Youma started to sweat and send out its attack on Raven and Usagi. Both girls looked disgusted as they dodged the attack. Raven as getting fed up with what the Youma was doing. She called out her mantra and produced a dark shield that wrapped around the Youma. "This won't stop me," said the Phage.

"_Imōto_," growled Raven, "How are we going to fight this being?"

"I-I don't know," said Usagi, "I've never dealt with this before, _nēchan_! This enemy is very new to me!"

"Well, we have to come up with something," said Raven as some of the sweaty attack made a sizzle on Raven's shield, "We're sitting ducks here."

"A-And this Phage is still a person," murmured Usagi.

Just as another attack was about to go towards the girls, a snap of fingers occurred. Raven groaned because the two girls just HAD to deal with another thing happening. Raven and Usagi looked around to see who was snapping their fingers. It wasn't long that three figures appeared on a lamppost that was near the girls. These three figures were wearing similar black outfits that were very revealing. Usagi murmured out _**More Senshi?**_ to her sister as Raven glared at the new comers. "Penetrating the darkness of night," said the one with a black ponytail.

"Streaking through the atmosphere," said the one with a brown ponytail.

"Resounding truth, we are three shooting stars," said the one with a silver ponytail.

"Sailor Star Fighter," called out the black ponytailed one.

"Sailor Star Maker," called out the brown ponytailed one.

"Sailor Star Healer," called out the silver ponytailed one.

"What is up with these introductions," murmured an agitated Raven that made Usagi have a sweat-dropped on her face again.

"Sailor Starlights, Stage On," called all three together.

Raven sighed agitatedly as she yelled at the three to just get a move on. The new Sailor Senshi looked at the covered Raven in surprise. Raven really was trying not to go all demon on ALL of them, especially at her little sister who made things so much more complicated. Raven was sure that coming to her hometown for JUST Brushogun would be much simpler than this mess. Raven and Usagi turned back to see Star Fighter shooting her _**Star Serious Laser**_ attack at the Youma. "Strong attacks," muttered Raven.

"Now," said Star Fighter, "I'll put you out of your misery."

"_Dame (No)_," said Usagi as she stepped in front of the Youma, "Don't kill Kayama-san!"

"It's too late," said Star Healer.

"Once a human becomes a Phage," said Star Maker, "They cannot be saved."

"So, you are going to become killers then," scoffed Raven, "You are no more better than these Phages. Thinking yourselves as saviors."

"We don't have a choice," said Star Fighter, "Only one person… **Star Fighter glares** Now, move out of the way!"

"No," said Usagi defiantly.

"Move," commanded Star Healer.

"No," yelled out Usagi.

Suddenly, a bright light emitted in the middle of Usagi's forehead. Raven blinked before softening her eyes. She knew that Usagi was the most emotional of them all and could feel the new powers that were coming out of her little sister. Raven didn't know what had happened while she was in Jump City, but she believes it was now time to have a sisterly talk once this was over. The Starlights looked at Usagi in surprise as they felt a warm feeling emitting from Usagi. They, along with Raven, looked surprised once more when Usagi produced a rod that looked like a heart on top. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss," called Usagi.

"Beautiful," called out the Phage as the attack hit.

Feathers surrounded the Phage until it flew away to reveal the football player back in human form. A golden flower was on top of his head and the crystal now glowing shiningly. The flower then wrapped itself around the crystal before disappearing back into the football player. Usagi sighed in relief as Raven blinked. Feeling the powers Usagi displayed, it felt like the Moon powers that she was gifted as a two-year-old, but more purer. Raven narrowed her eyes as she looked at her little sister. She was going to get answers and nobody was going to stop her. "I think we need to have that talk, don't you think, _i-mō-to_," asked Raven who evilly, but sweetly, smiled at Usagi while dragging out _imōto_ from her lips.

"Eh heh heh," laughed Usagi nervously.

'What surprising power she possesses,' thought Star Healer as she saw Raven and Usagi disappear in Raven's dark portals, 'Just who are you, Sailor Moon?'

_**\- Tsukino Household: Near Dinner Time –**_

"Finally, dark girl," said Cyborg.

"What," asked Raven monotonously.

"We've been stuck here for a while," said Robin.

"Why," asked Usagi curiously.

"Uh… we… don't know how to speak Japanese," said Beast Boy awkwardly.

Raven and Usagi blinked at the answer. Thinking on this, Usagi started to giggle while Raven smirked. It seemed as when the two girls were at school, the Titans were stuck in the Tsukino household until the two would come back. The other four Titans flushed a bit when Usagi started to giggle. "Now that you are here," said Robin, "We can head over to Shinjuku."

"Oh, yes, Friend Raven," said Starfire, "We can head to find the evil Brushogun!"

"Uh…," hesitated Raven, "I rather keep an eye on my little sister."

"Don't worry, _nēchan_," said Usagi, "We can talk later. I'm sure this takes priority over our talk."

As the Titans all but ushered out with Raven after Usagi's _**ok**_ to stay by herself, Raven glowered at her little sister. She really wanted to know what was going on. First, she finds out her little sister is FIGHTING evil in Japan as Sailor Moon. Then, she finds out that her little sister NEEDS to fight a NEW enemy. Raven sighed as she was then pulled down one way. It didn't take long to find all of them in Shibuya and NOT in Shinjuku though. "Tō-Ki-Woah," said Beast Boy.

"Who was leading," asked Raven monotonously with a hint of sarcasm as she said, "Since, clearly, we're NOT in Shinjuku."

"We're not," asked Cyborg.

"No," said Raven deadpanned, "We're in Shibuya."

Before anyone could do anything, screams could be heard once more. Raven groaned and hoped that it wasn't the evil Senshi causing trouble. To her relief and to the others' shock, a HUGE green monster came out from behind a building and started to attack the power lines. It stopped and looked around before going one way and stomping through Japan's power lines. "Titans," called Robin, "Go!"

'I hope this will be fast,' thought Raven tiredly, 'No rest for me at all.'

* * *

AN: That's a wrap! I hope that I did alright in this chapter. I incorporated TWO Sailor Moon episodes while trying to get Raven in there somehow. And! It was kind of hard to incorporate Raven within the episodes, but I rather have Usagi's secret out in the open for her than for Raven to literally smash the Youma. I'm sure Raven has power to keep the Youma… uh… indisposed for a long time. ^^; Whelp~! At least Raven now knows Usagi's little secret. Next part would be how Raven is going to be on a rampage when she finds out Usagi DIED though. ^^; Overprotective Raven is going to come out while the Titans will be in the dark, so to speak. And, yes, Raven, no rest for you. First the Phage and now this so-called dinosaur in Shibuya. _ Good luck Raven on your adventure! You gonna need it when you see your little sister running TOWARDS danger. XP Anyways! Happy reading and see ya next chapter! \\(^^)


	7. Raven Learns About Usagi's Senshi Days

**Bold** – action within speaking form

_Italics_ – flashbacks

"…" – talking

'…' – thinking

-…- – Raven & her emotions talking to each other

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_**Bold/Underline/Italics**_ – more emphasis when someone says something or something is realized by another person

_Underline/Italics_ – minor Japanese words used within the story (also, lazy to translate XP)

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Teen Titans. I do not own these two shows. Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. Teen Titans is created by Glen Murakami and Sam Register and aired as a series by Cartoon Network and Kids WB.

* * *

"With your permission, Daizo," said Robin, "I'd like to use this equipment to complete our mission.

"Ah, certainly my young friend," said the Police commander, Daizo, "And what may I inquire is your mission?"

"We're tracking a criminal who calls himself Brushogun," said Robin.

It was later in the night of Tokyo as the Teen Titans was fighting a huge green dinosaur. However, it didn't last as the police department came. They shocked the Titans as the Commander in Chief of the Tokyo Police ordered them to contain the monster. Once the green dinosaur was trapped, the Commander turned and greeted the Titans friendly, calling himself Uehara Daizo. He then took all five Titans to his headquarters where he showed them the state of the art technology in tracking down the criminals in Tokyo. Everyone was impressed that Robin asked the Commander to use the facilities to track down Brushogun. The Commander's response, however, was not what the Titans were expecting though… he started laughing. "Forgive me," said Daizo as he calmed his laughter, "But, you are ignorant of our culture. Brushogun is an urban legend… A myth."

"I _**could**_ have told you that," muttered Raven stoically.

"I'm afraid you have come a long way for nothing," said Daizo, "As you can see, my Troopers have Tokyo's real criminals well under controlled."

"Really," asked Raven who cut off Robin before he could continue, "Do you also watch over the Jūban district, Commander? I believe that these Sailor Senshi are fighting the real criminals."

"Ah, yes," said Daizo, "The Sailor Senshi are Japan's number one magical crime fighters. The Tokyo Police and I, unfortunately, do not have cameras in the Jūban district. Besides, most of those criminals are _bakemono (monsters)_. I'm sure the Sailor Senshi do not need us to interfere in galactic battles."

Raven narrowed her eyes at that. Apparently, the police do not interfere in these so-called battles. But, who would? The police could have been turned INTO monsters at one point, if what she experienced this afternoon was anything to sneeze at. She was now thankful about some information on the Sailor Senshi, even if it was just to make her worry more about her little sister. Daizo was, however, looking at Raven curiously. He did not believe that they had stumbled upon the Sailor Senshi so soon. Even though they could not help, the police at the Jūban district would help the civilians out of harm's way. "I am surprised that you have heard of the Sailor Senshi," said Daizo.

"I ran an encounter on my way back to the Titans," said Raven who didn't give Daizo any information about her family, "Apparently, there are evil Sailor Senshi who are turning civilians into these _**phages**_. I witnessed Sailor Moon turn a student back from a phage and into a human being."

"I thank you for telling me this," said Daizo, "I will have the Jūban district's own police station aware of the new danger."

Raven nodded her head as the other Titans looked at Raven curiously. The four did NOT realize that Raven had an encounter of something else that was far more sinister. However, before more talks could be made between Brushogun and the Sailor Senshi, Tokyo's mayor arrived. He congratulated Daizo on a job well done before coming up to shake Raven's hand as well. "Tokyo was most surprised to see you back, Raven," said Tokyo's mayor.

"Just visiting," said Raven hesitantly, "Besides, Daizo looks like he took care of the city well."

"Yes," said the Mayor, "He is our finest hero. Well, after you and the Sailor Senshi of course."

_**\- Later That Night: Tsukino Household –**_

"Finally back home," muttered Raven.

"Dark girl," said Cyborg slowly, "WHEN did you become Tokyo's own hero?!"

"Yes, Friend Raven," said Starfire, "Since when did you venture all the way to Tokyo?"

"Dude," exclaimed Beast Boy, "She's been secretly trying to expand her own famousness!"

Robin was silent as he stared at his teammate. There was much more to learn about Raven than before. All that information he gathered over the years was still Raven, but Raven had MORE secrets than even his own. He calmly waited until Raven glowed black and placed dark energy over the other three teammates' mouths. Raven, on her part, had a tick over her head from all the questions. She wanted to be the one questioning her SISTER, not being questioned herself. "Look," said Raven who was glaring at her teammates, "I'll answer just ONE question because I really have to check on my little sister, who by the way, if awaken this late at night… **Raven's glare turns red eyes at her teammates**… I'm sending you to another dimension."

"Alright," said Robin who agreed to Raven's request and trying to calm her down, "We get one question, and _**I'LL**_ be the one asking."

"Dude," whined Beast Boy, "I wanted to ask the question!"

"As Starfire and Cyborg asked," said Robin who ignored Beast Boy, "When did you venture into Tokyo to become its hero?"

"That," said Raven monotonously, "I can answer. I wasn't really venturing into Tokyo to become a hero to them. I was visiting my family since I snuck away after saying _**no**_ in hanging out with you all for the nth time in the city. **Raven held her hand up to stop more questions**…I wanted to reconnect with my family after the whole Trigon incident. When I got back home, well, I accidentally became their hero when my little sister was about to be hurt by these gang members that were wanted by the police. I dealt with them and took my anger out on them for scaring and trying to hurt my sister before the police came and arrested them. After that, the Mayor came and told me I was a heroine by getting rid of these gang members who evaded the police so many times in the past year."

"Wow," said Beast Boy.

"That is the most noble of you to avenge your sister's hurt," said Starfire.

"You could have asked me for time off to go," said Robin.

"Well," said Raven who got up from the couch and then floated towards the stairs, "Like you said, Robin, we're heroes. We don't _**DO**_ vacations. I bet that if I asked that time, you would still have said _**no**_."

Robin winced as his words were said right back at him. Leaving her teammates/friends to think about her story and not about her encounter with the Sailor Senshi, Raven floated upstairs to where her bedroom was. She, however, stopped right in front of Usagi's bedroom to see a soft glow underneath. Raven sighed as she knew her little sister would be up even IF her teammates were loud. It was like that other time she ventured to Tokyo to be with family and was then a hero once more when she was fighting a rogue Tokyo criminal who had some magic abilities. Usagi would stay up back then and wait for her sister, only to ask if everything was alright with her. Never once did Usagi complained about staying up to wait for her sister. Disappearing into a dark portal, Raven came up on the other side of the door to see Usagi trying to finish her homework while some snacks were on the small table near her bed. "_Tadaima (I'm back)_," said Raven.

"_Okaeri (welcome back)_," said Usagi who turned and smiled, "How was Shinjuku?"

"We never went," said Raven whose eyes soften, "We somehow ended up in Shibuya and met with Commander Daizo."

"Shi-bu-ya," asked Usagi slowly who sweat-dropped.

"Yes," said Raven who sighed, "Don't ask how that happened. I'm sure it was one of the boys or Starfire who led."

"Why didn't you lead," asked Usagi curiously.

"No one asked," said Raven.

Usagi nodded slowly before turning back to her math homework. No matter how much she wanted to be like her older sister in academics, she knew that it was not to be. She was diagnosed with a learning disorder when little after all. Before Usagi could try once more on her math homework, Raven sat down on the cushion gently and looked at Usagi expectantly. She knew it was late, but she really needed to know what had happened to her little sister and HOW she became a Sailor Senshi in the first place. "_Imōto_," said Raven, "Now is a good time to tell me everything."

"Everything," gulped Usagi nervously who turned back to stare at Raven.

"Everything," said Raven who grinded her teeth together and with a hint of something dark will happen if Usagi didn't tell her anything.

"Ah," said Usagi nervously, "It all began one day when I was late to school and stumbled upon a talking cat named Luna…"

Raven listened as Usagi told her practically EVERYTHING that happened while Raven was in Jump City. Raven, on her part, was trying very hard to keep her emotions in check. Her Emotions for anger, worry, fear, and other negative ones were clawing to get out and deliver some pain on someone, particularly this so-called cat advisor named Luna who FORCED her sweet and pure little sister into fighting WITHOUT any fighting experience. She was just glad that this Luna wasn't living with them at the household or she would have gone all demon on said cat advisor. When Usagi told Raven about her deaths and near deaths at the hand of her enemies, Raven couldn't contain her anger anymore. The Titans downstairs all sprang into action and ran up the stairs when they heard AND saw some dishes broken and light bulbs burst from dark energy. They all but ran to see something so NOT Raven. She was practically hugging the life out of her little sister. "Uh, is everything alright," asked Robin slowly.

"Get out," yelled out Raven who showed her demon eyes at the Titans as the Titans all were pushed out of Usagi's bedroom and had her door closed on their faces.

"_Daijōbu (I'm fine)_, _nēchan_," said Usagi who hugged her older sister back.

"How can you be fine when you HAD to fight," asked Raven who looked at her little sister.

"If I didn't fight," said Usagi, "Then, our friends… our family… would have been destroyed a long time ago if the Negaverse won."

"How did I get a very thoughtful and pure little sister," said Raven with a hint of love in her eyes.

"Besides," said Usagi, "I told mama and papa about this."

"So, they knew and never told me," said Raven who reverted back emotionlessly.

"Would YOU have told you about this," asked Usagi.

Raven shook her head because she knew why her family didn't tell her. She was still getting a hang of her emotions and sometimes, with real hardcore emotions like now, would surface and her control would falter. But, now, she was glad she had learned about this side of her little sister. She found out that the silver energy was due to her little sister's past mother from the Moon Kingdom. However, the question now stood against her mind. -Does this mean that we'll now have this pure power that we can use as our own- asked Knowledge.

-Argh- cried out Anger -Just let me out and let me pound that little cat into forcing our baby sister into fighting.-

-Agreed- said Bravery –Although, I give her props for being so brave.-

-We could have lost our baby sister- cried out Timid.

-Quiet- said Raven -We are still with our little sister, and I need to be calm or else we blow HER up.-

-Sorry- said the all of her emotions.

"_Nēchan_," asked Usagi.

"Now, I know why _kāchan_ wanted me to watch over you," said Raven who shook her head, "You have gotten into too much trouble while I was away."

Usagi giggled nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck. It wasn't really her fault that she got tricked into transforming the first time. But, that first time, she was happy to save her one and only best friend back then. Naru and her mother would have DIED if she didn't do anything. Raven, on her part, was just glad to hear that her little sister broke up with that Prince Endymion reincarnate. She heard a LOT about his personality BEFORE the two got together. The fact that he was too old for her pure little sister was also saying something. "Now, let's stop with homework for now," said Raven, "It's late, and you need a lot of sleep. From what you told me, your attacks take A LOT out of you."

"But," yawned Usagi, "I wanted to stay up to talk with _nēchan_ like when we were little."

"Rest now," said Raven, "We'll do something tomorrow since this Brushogun thing looks like a bust."

"_Hai_," said Usagi as Raven kindly tucked her little sister in just like when they were small, "_Ne, nēchan_?"

"What," asked Raven with a hint of softness to her voice.

"Would your friends and you like to come to the Three Lights concert tomorrow night," asked Usagi, "_Minachan (Everyone)_ wants to see you again."

"I'll ask the others," said Raven, "Now, sleep."

"_Hai, hai_," said Usagi whose eyes were closing slowly, "_Oyasumi (good night), nēchan_."

"_Oyasumi (good night), imōto_," said Raven as she turned the lights off and disappeared into a dark portal.

_**\- The Next Morning: The Tsukino Household –**_

"Friend Raven," asked Starfire at the breakfast table, "Are you the OK?"

"I'm fine," said Raven.

"Dark girl," said Cyborg, "You all but broke most of the dishes and light bulbs last night."

"It was just something that _imōto_ told me last night is all," said Raven, "It caused me distress."

"Can we know about it," asked Beast Boy.

"No," said Raven stoically.

The Titans were looking at Raven warily but let it slide. If it was between the two sisters, then there was nothing they could say to make Raven tell them. Raven would keep secrets until her dying breath, which DID cause the end of the world once. Staying a bit clear from Raven, the Titans saw Usagi run down the stairs in some blue jeans and a cute pale pink blouse with a white rabbit in the corner of one of her breast pockets. "_Ohayō (Good morning)_," said Usagi who sat right next to Raven.

"_Ohayō_," said Raven.

"Um, Usagi," said Robin.

"Yes," asked Usagi curiously.

"I was wondering for some time, but how can we understand you," asked Robin, "I think only Raven knows Japanese."

"Ah," said Usagi who turned to Raven, "You didn't tell them?"

Raven shook her head as she sipped her tea carefully. The four Titans looked at the two sisters in confusion. They didn't understand something, but since they knew Raven had magical powers, maybe she did something? Turning to stare at Raven expectantly, Raven looked up at the four and raised an eyebrow. "What," asked Raven emotionlessly.

"Tell us what," asked Cyborg.

"Oh, that," said Raven monotonously, "I used one of my spells the night we came here so that you can understand all of us who spoke Japanese. Why did you think you could understand the Commander so well last night?"

"Uh, thanks Rae," said Beast Boy.

"Wondrous," said a happy Starfire.

"Yeah," said Cyborg, "But, I wished you told us yesterday when we THOUGHT we couldn't go out due to the language barrier."

Raven shrugged as she calmly sipped her tea. It wasn't her fault that her teammates were THAT observant last night when they were in Shibuya. Usagi giggled once more when she remembered what happened last night when Raven and she got back from school. Sitting down, Usagi started to eat before looked at Raven expectantly for something. Raven lifted one eyebrow up at her little sister questioningly. Usagi pouted and gestured towards the others before going back to her breakfast. "Oh yes," said Raven, "My little sister wasn't introduced to you all just yet. _Imōto_, this is Robin **Robin nods his head** Cyborg **Cyborg waves his hand **Beast Boy **Beast Boy turns into a green dog and tries to lick Usagi until he was surrounded by dark energy** and you already know Starfire."

"It's finally nice to be introduced to you all," said Usagi, "Though, that wasn't what I wanted from _nēchan_."

"An introduction wasn't what you wanted," asked a curious Cyborg.

"No," said Usagi, "I wanted to know if you all wanted to go to a concert tonight at the Tokyo Dome with my friends."

"Ah," said Raven monotonously, "Yes. My sister also wants to invite you all to a concert starring the pop stars Three Lights."

"She just said that," said a sweat-dropping Beast Boy.

"So, will you," asked Usagi.

* * *

AN: Hehe… You'll find out their answer NEXT chapter! 8D And yes, the next chapter will be more focused on the Sailor Moon Stars, especially since the Outers are introduced in THIS episode too! =P So, yes, Raven was a bit OOC, especially hugging her little sister, but who wouldn't when she was just bomb shelled over Usagi's death and near death experiences throughout the Sailor Moon seasons? Like Queen Beryl and Pharaoh 90? You would be out of character and want to protect YOUR little sibling as best as you can too! TAT Overprotective Raven is MY Raven in THIS story. :3 At least, you all know that Raven NOW knows all about the Senshi, excluding their identities besides Luna the cat advisor. ㅋㅋ Whelp! Happy reading and hope to see ya NEXT chapter! 8D


	8. Sister-Bonding? The Outers Appear

**Bold** – action within speaking form

_Italics_ – flashbacks

"…" – talking

'…' – thinking

-…- – Raven & her emotions talking to each other

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_**Bold/Underline/Italics**_ – more emphasis when someone says something or something is realized by another person

_Underline/Italics_ – minor Japanese words used within the story (also, lazy to translate XP)

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Teen Titans. I do not own these two shows. Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. Teen Titans is created by Glen Murakami and Sam Register and aired as a series by Cartoon Network and Kids WB.

* * *

"_Minachan (Everyone)_," called out a happy Usagi.

"Usagi-chan," called Minako, "So… did you ask?"

"Look for yourself," said Usagi as she turned to smile at the five teens behind her.

It was late in the morning that Usagi all but smiled happily. During breakfast, she was finally introduced to the three boys from the Teen Titans and also asked if they would like to hang out. Starfire, of course, was overjoyed in partaking something with Raven's little sister and tried to hug the life out of her. Raven sighed as she used her dark energy to wrap Starfire up and kindly pulled her away from Usagi. It was best to have a conscious little sister than not. Robin was hard to convinced, but after a while, he conceded in going. Finally, the Titans were going to unknowingly meet the Teen Titans. "Usagi-chan," said Ami, "Who are the others?"

"These are _nēchan_'s friends," said Usagi who smiled brightly, "They are also American heroes who call themselves the Teen Titans and are here on vacation with _nēchan_. Teen Titans, please meet Hino Rei **points to the black haired girl** Mizuno Ami **points to the blue haired girl **Kino Makoto **points to the brown haired girl** and Aino Minako."

"_Kon'nichiwa (Hello)_," said the four girls as they bowed at the Titans.

"Thank you for inviting us," said Starfire who bowed back.

"It's not a problem," said Rei, "The more the merrier, right?"

"So, where to first to pass the time," asked Beast Boy.

"First," exclaimed Minako, "We call in to GET the tickets!"

"You DIDN'T buy the tickets yet," asked an incredulous Usagi, "I thought you did, Mina-chan!"

"_Baka (Idiot)_ here waited for the LAST minute," said Rei, "Again."

Usagi sighed and smiled apologetically to the Titans. It wasn't her intention to make them come all this way to a concert that even her FRIENDS didn't have. Raven gritted her teeth in agitation though. She really wanted to hang out with her little sister, even IF her friends were dragged into this. But, seeing as how they weren't prepared for this, Raven was certain they were leading her little sister down a lazy path. Usagi gripped Raven's wrist and shook her head. It was just like her friends to do something like this though. When they were at the payphones, the Titans took the time to sit around while watching the five girls gain tickets. "Those girls are very determined," said Cyborg.

"Yes," said Raven who was now meditating, "However, it remains to be seen if they are good for my little sister."

"Do you judge your sister's friends all the time," asked Starfire.

"Yes," said Raven stoically until…

"I did it," exclaimed Minako, "I'm connected!"

"Eh," exclaimed the other girls before surrounding Minako.

"_Moshi moshi (Hello)_," said Minako.

"I'm sorry," said the operator, "All the tickets to the Fantastic International Music Festival are sold out."

"You have to admit though," said Cyborg as he watched the girls, "They sure are entertaining."

The Titans sweat-dropped when Minako yelled out that the tickets were sold out. Usagi sighed as she walked over to her sister and her friends. Usagi was about to apologize for letting Minako of all people plan out this day, but she didn't have to. As a miracle, two other people came up from behind the Inners. Usagi smiled brightly when she recognized the voices instantly. "Hello," said a familiar female voice, "How are you?"

"Ah," said Usagi with a smile, ""Ruka-chan! Michi-chan!"

"_Yo (Hi)_," said the 'male'.

"Could this be the tickets you're looking for," asked the female as she produced it in her hand.

The Inners blinked as Usagi sighed in relief. Now, her older sister wouldn't blow up at her friends… hopefully. Usagi took a look at Raven who was being emotionless as possible. The other Titans, however, were surprised to see two new people appear so suddenly. But, they realized they weren't' really paying attention when the Inners were making a fool of themselves, especially Minako. It was then that Usagi hugged the two strangers with familiarity. "You are a lifesaver, Michi-chan," said Usagi to the turquoise hair woman.

"Oh," asked this so-called Michi-chan.

"Un," nodded Usagi, "Anyways, since you two are here, I can introduce you to my _nēchan_!"

"_Nēchan_," asked the both strangers.

Usagi then proceeded to introduce Raven to the two strangers. Raven, on her part, looked at the two older people and considered them better friends for Usagi than the four girls in front of her. They were more mature and would protect her little sister better. Once Usagi introduced the blonde haired 'male' as Tenoh Haruka and the turquoise hair girl as Kaioh Michiru, the guys of the Titans quickly jumped up in surprise. "Tenoh Haruka," asked Robin.

"As in THE Tenoh Haruka, the famous F1 racecar driver," asked Cyborg.

"The one and only," said Haruka with a smirk.

"Dude," exclaimed Beast Boy, "Can I get an autograph?"

"If Tenoh Haruka is the famous racecar driver," said Robin who turned to Michiru, "Then, you must be the famous violinist, Kaioh Michiru."

"Ah," said a smiling Michiru, "It seems as both of us are recognized by the famed Teen Titans."

It was then that Michiru and Haruka explained that Michiru had gotten the tickets due to the concert being a joint concert. Michiru also explained that she was going to perform with the Three Lights and had tickets for all of them, though there were only six tickets. Good thing that Usagi originally was planning to just have her older sister with her. Don't get her wrong. She would have loved it if the other Titans got to spend time with them, but she was already losing sister-bonding time with Raven. 'I hope that nothing else goes wrong,' thought Usagi.

_**\- Tokyo Dome: Night Time –**_

"Hey," said Minako, "It's almost time."

"What is Usagi doing," said Rei haughtily.

"Maybe it's not her," said Ami, "You forget that she is also with those Titans. Maybe one of them made them late."

"That's true," said Makoto.

As the Inners were at the Tokyo Dome, Raven was hanging Beast Boy upside down. She knew that it would be one of her friends that made them all late to see this concert. During their afternoon, Beast Boy decided to drag all of them to the Wakamono Shuppan to only find out that it was closed, and due to the distance between the Wakamono Shuppan and the Tokyo Dome, the two sisters were going to be late. "_Nēchan_," asked Usagi, "Can you feel the energy from Michi-chan and 'Ruka-chan? Maybe you can teleport us there."

"That's the best idea I have ever heard, _imōto_," said Raven.

With that idea, Raven and Usagi disappeared, leaving the Titans to figure out what to do with the rest of their so-called vacation. Raven and Usagi quickly got to the Tokyo Dome, but they missed the beginning of the concert. Usagi pouted when she saw that while Raven was calmly thinking up ways to make Beast Boy pay. She was a hidden Michiru fan after all. "Aww," said Usagi sadly, "We missed almost all of it."

"Thanks to a person named Beast Boy," said Raven who was glaring into the sky.

"You're late," said Haruka from behind, "Everyone was worried."

"_Gomen_, 'Ruka-chan," said Usagi.

"Yes," said Raven monotonously, "We are sorry for being late. We were otherwise preoccupied."

"It's alright," said Haruka, "But, _koneko (kitten)_ **Haruka looks at Usagi** Do you want to go to Michiru's dressing room with me and congratulate her?"

"Can _nēchan_ come as well," asked Usagi.

Haruka nodded her head. She would do anything for her princess, especially if this older sister of hers gave her the chills. Leading the sisters towards the back, they wouldn't know what was in store for them for the rest of the night.

_**\- At Michiru's Dressing Room –**_

"Come on in," said Michiru as she heard a knock on the door, "It's open."

"Hello," said Taiki, "Sorry for barging in like this."

"Yes," said Seiya, "We want to congratulate you on a job well done."

"Even though we three would have been better off," muttered Yaten.

It was the end of the concert as Michiru was putting away her make-up. She was waiting for Haruka to appear, but when she thought it was her who knocked, Michiru was surprised to see the Three Lights at her door. Congratulating them as well, Michiru couldn't help but narrow her eyes. Before more could be said, another knock came at the door before the door opened. It revealed Haruka with Usagi and Raven with her. "Ah," said Usagi, "The Three Lights?"

"Hello again, Tsukino-san," said Taiki.

"Why… are you all in here," asked Usagi curiously.

"Just congratulating each other on a job well done," said Yaten.

"Ah," said Raven stoically, "We too are here to congratulate you all on a job well done."

"You saw our show," asked Seiya.

"Un," said a smiling Usagi, "Though, not at the beginning."

"No thanks to that fool," growled Raven.

Usagi sweat-dropped as she tried to calm her sister down. No need for her to make the place explode from her emotions. All five people, though, narrowed their eyes when they felt the dark energy until it dissipated. They didn't know what that feeling was, but it somehow was connected to Raven. "So… how about that English homework," asked Usagi who laughed nervously.

"We had English homework," asked Seiya.

"Yes," said Raven, "You would have known if you paid attention in class."

"Are… all of you… at the same school," asked Haruka.

All five nodded their heads. When Michiru asked why Raven was in the same class as Usagi, Raven explained that their _kāchan_ wanted her to keep an eye on her. She said that their mother said that Usagi was being a trouble magnet all of a sudden. That prompted Michiru and Haruka to stiffen slightly when Raven said that. Not missing that motion, Raven stored that information for later. "I believe that it is time for us to go," said Raven.

"Let us walk you out," volunteered Taiki.

"Why," asked a suspicious Raven.

"Ah, _nēchan_," said Usagi, "Don't be suspicious. Besides, we should leave 'Ruka-chan and Michi-chan alone."

"Whatever," said Raven who was itching to float away.

As the five walked away, it became a bit awkward. Usagi and Raven were very different from the other girls that would fawn over them. Usagi, though she didn't know about the Three Lights, was just acting as the three were normal people. Raven only had a deadpanned expression when Usagi started to ask Raven what she wanted to do afterschool tomorrow. When Raven commented on staying at home, Usagi pouted before reminded Raven that they were home alone for a while and asked if they could stay out instead. "You two are home alone," asked Yaten suddenly.

"Yes," said Usagi, "Our parents and our little brother went to visit our grandmother in Ōsaka. We didn't go because mother said Raven and I should catch up and bond."

"Isn't that dangerous for two girls to stay home alone," asked Seiya.

"_Nēchan_ is a super heroine," said Usagi, "So, it's not really dangerous at all."

Because Usagi was walking backwards, she didn't see the misstep ahead. Raven was about to use her dark energy to stable Usagi, but she was a bit late. Yaten was the closets to Usagi and grabbed her wrist to pull her right up. Seiya and Taiki gaped as Yaten DID stable Usagi, but it was AFTER she hit her head with an old man's head. Yaten sighed as he let go of Usagi's wrist while Raven checked on the old man. It wasn't long that the old man, Mr. Garayan, left them after complimenting on a job well done on the Three Light's concert. "You got to be careful," admonished Yaten.

"_Gomen_," said Usagi.

"Nothing too serious," said Raven as she looked at the old man, "I healed his head wound. He won't feel a thing."

"Healed," asked a confused Taiki.

"Ack," said the sisters together before Usagi said, "Raven means that I should say sorry to him again for what I did. Healing his head wound with a sorry!"

"Yes," said Raven with a hint of nervousness, "We best be off."

The sisters ran away as the Three Lights sweat dropped. While Seiya commented on Yaten's crush being weird, the two sisters were around the corner and sighing together. Raven commented that THAT was close because no one was supposed to know Raven's powers. Usagi nodded her head but also said that she should really apologize to Mr. Garayan. Just as Usagi said that, a loud male scream was heard. Usagi transformed quickly with Raven hot on her heels. Both went onto the stage to see… "Sailor Iron Mouse," said Raven stoically.

"Ah, I don't have time to play," said Iron Mouse who produced a telephone booth out of thin air, "I have to do overtime today But! Have fun with my Phage! Bye bye!"

"Not again," whimpered Usagi.

It was once again another human turned Phage. Raven raised her hands and made them glow with her dark magic while Usagi braced herself. Mr. Garayan was surrounded by black lightning before dissipated to reveal a Youma. The Youma called out _**Sailor Conductor**_ before turning towards the two sisters. Raven used her dark energy to steer the Phage's attack around her as Usagi dodged said attack. It wasn't long that Raven finally made the Phage's attack make the Phage in turn stuck to the wall. Seeing an opportunity, Usagi called upon her attack and reverted the Phage back into Mr. Garayan. "Impressive," said Star Fighter.

"You and your comrade are efficient," said Star Healer.

"I was right that you were in the shadows," said Raven.

"How could you tell," asked Star Maker.

"I have my ways," said Raven.

"Anyways," said Usagi, "Let me thank you properly for the other time. **bows** Thank you for helping us on our first Phage fight."

"You're welcome," said Star Fighter.

"And," said Usagi, "I believe that we can keep fighting together…"

"…Since we DO have a common enemy," finished Raven.

"What do you think," asked Star Fighter.

"Just as they said," said Star Maker, "We have a common enemy."

"I don't mind as long as you don't bother us," said Star Healer.

"Feeling's mutual," said Raven.

Usagi was smiling brightly at that. With her older sister and the Starlights, this new enemy wouldn't know what hit them. Star Healer blinked when Usagi went up to her instead of their leader, Star Fighter. Raven was by Usagi's side as Usagi held her hand out for Star Healer to take. Star Fighter muttered something about being leader as she saw the outstretched hand towards Star Healer while Star Maker covered her mouth to hide her laughter. Star Healer blinked before reaching to grab Usagi's outstretched hand . But, it did not happen as an attack went towards the Starlights. "Go away," said a female voice, "I won't miss again."

"Oh no," said Usagi as she recognized the two new Senshi, "Uranus! Neptune! Please stop this."

"Those guys are intruders from outside the Solar System," said one Senshi, Uranus, "I won't believe whatever they say."

"Then you are calling ME an outsider when I have lived here, on this Earth, since I was little," revealed Raven who was glaring at the Senshi.

Usagi looked distressed as all six of them looked like they were ready to do battle. Usagi stepped in front of the Starlights and Raven to try to dissuade the two new Senshi. However, the Starlights stopped the battle just as Star Healer said to forget about the alliance. Star Maker followed up about how they can manage for themselves. Star Fighter didn't say anything, but all three jumped up and disappeared into the night. When Usagi turned back, Uranus and Neptune surrounded Raven to try and make HER go away. "Stop it," said Usagi firmly, "I know you stopped the alliance between allies, but you will NOT bully yourselves into making her run away."

"It's our mission to protect you from outside intruders," said Neptune who was still in a fighting stance, "Please understand this."

"I do," said Usagi as Raven methodically nodded her head in what Usagi was going to say next, "But, YOU will NOT make my _nēchan_ run away. You will NOT make her leave!"

"_N-N-Nēchan_," exclaimed Uranus and Neptune just as Raven revealed herself by dropping her hood down.

* * *

AN: Cliffhanger! Now, the two Outers know that's really Raven underneath her hood. And why didn't they know it was Raven before? Whelp! The answer is coming NEXT chapter! =P I just have to think on this for a moment though. As for the other Titans, _gomen_! m(_)m It would be kind of weird for Michiru to have TEN extra tickets to her concert, let alone SIX. So! I had to make due that the other Titans wouldn't be at the concert while this was being written. m(_)m Michiru is an angel for giving away FIVE tickets in the episode, but it changed to six so that Raven would go. Had to also give an excuse on why Raven and Usagi weren't REALLY there at the concert on time too. ^^; I hope you all will like this updated chapter and have a good read! See ya next chapter! =)


	9. The Inter-, I Mean, Talk With The Outers

**Bold** – action within speaking form

_Italics_ – flashbacks

"…" – talking

'…' – thinking

-…- – Raven & her emotions talking to each other

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_**Bold/Underline/Italics**_ – more emphasis when someone says something or something is realized by another person

_Underline/Italics_ – minor Japanese words used within the story (also, lazy to translate XP)

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Teen Titans. I do not own these two shows. Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. Teen Titans is created by Glen Murakami and Sam Register and aired as a series by Cartoon Network and Kids WB.

* * *

_ "__N-N-Nēchan__," exclaimed Uranus and Neptune just as Raven revealed herself by dropping her hood down._

_**\- Now –**_

"Yes," said Raven monotonously as she floated down to stand next to Usagi, "I'm her older sister."

"S-So," said Neptune slowly, "She knows your actual identity."

Usagi bit her lip but nodded her head all the same as she de-transformed. Usagi was not going to lie to Uranus and Neptune when they were trying to find answers. She, however, DID wince when Uranus and Neptune openly gaped. On Raven's part, Raven lifted a delicate eyebrow at the gaping Outers. Sure, she used a spell to make her LOOK human, with the exception of her sister knowing her real looks, but really? The fact that she used the same spell on Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy was just an added bonus. They WERE famous in America, after all, and they WERE in Japan on a mission. "Is there a problem," asked Raven.

"What are you," asked Uranus.

"Uranus," exclaimed an offended Usagi.

"What Uranus means to ask, _hime (princess)_," said Neptune who placed a calm hand on Uranus' arm, "Is exactly who is your _nēchan_."

"Didn't have to be rude about it," muttered Usagi who glowered at the Outers.

Giving an apologetic look to Usagi, the Outers resumed their staring at Raven. They wanted some answers as to who exactly Raven was. They could still sense all the dark energy that was surrounding Raven and was still very cautious around her. Raven, on her part, was wondering when she would get to meet Usagi's allies. She wanted to determine if they truly care for her little sister or just protect her because she was the so-called reincarnated princess of theirs. Staring at each other, Usagi could feel the tension around all four Senshi until Raven did something unexpected. Raven wrapped all four figures around with her dark energy and transported them all to a secluded rooftop of a building. "W-What was that," asked Neptune.

"My way of teleporting," said Raven emotionlessly.

"Your way," asked Uranus.

"Yes," said Raven, "I am Raven, daughter of…"

"Tsukino Kenji," piped up Usagi.

"That," said Raven who gave a fond smile to Usagi, "But, also, daughter of the demon, Trigon the Terrible. This heritage makes me half-demon, but my family does not care."

"Half," started Neptune curiously.

"Demon," finished Uranus anxiously.

"Indeed," said Raven, "Bust mostly, I am Raven, a super heroine of the super heroes, the Teen Titans, who protects Jump City from criminals."

Both Outers finally got a good look of Raven as they tried to ignore the darkness oozing out of her. They were wary about Raven in their civilian forms without noticing the darkness, but once Raven actually introduced herself as the super heroine from Jump City, the Outers looked at each other. They heard about Raven and the other Titans while touring America. When they researched about the strange skins they had, they found out that only Starfire was the only alien intruder within the solar system. They, along with Pluto and Saturn, ventured out to Tamaran to talk with them about why their princess was within their Solar System and stayed. Unfortunately, that was when Queen Nehelenia first attacked Earth, leaving the Inner Senshi and their princess to defend the planet. "Raven of the Teen Titans," asked Uranus.

"Why is it that our civilian alias met you, you had normal skin tone, along with Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Princess Starfire of Tamaran," asked Neptune.

"It is a spell that I casted when Robin gave us a mission here to find out things about this criminal called Brushogun," explained Raven who stored in her mind about meeting them in civilian form, "We, after all, have to be inconspicuous."

"But, we couldn't sense your dark magic at all when we met," said Uranus, "And trust us. We've felt it before."

"That," said Raven, "I do not know why. All I know is that after the Shibuya incident with my team, I secretly placed a spell over them to look human to the people of Japan, except for my little sister. They too do not know about it."

Raven knew that her spell to keep her, along with certain team members, human should not have covered her dark magic at all. Something else was trying to help her keep hidden as a normal civilian, if what the Outers were saying to her was anything to go by. But, that was just fine with her because it would make sure her powers weren't discovered and would be a heroine with the Senshi much easier. Usagi, on her part, tilted her head when the Outers said something about her sister's dark magic not being detected. However, it was weird since SHE could sense it as plain as day. 'Best not tell the Outers that I could feel it when we all were civilians,' thought Usagi while out loud asked, "Are we done here?"

"Yes, _hime_," said Neptune, "We have gotten our answers and apologize for what we have done."

"Yeah, Moon face," said Uranus, "Raven, we apologize for being hostile to you."

"It's fine," said Raven monotonously, "I know that you were just looking out for my baby sister."

"That's an understatement," muttered Uranus.

"Hey," said Usagi indignantly when she heard the muttering.

"Come on, Moon face," said Uranus, "You need all the protection you'll get because of your recklessness."

"Mou," groaned Usagi, "_Nēchan_ didn't need to know that, Uranus."

Raven narrowed her eyes when Uranus said something about her _imōto_ being reckless. She needed to have another talk with her sister about that, but tonight was not the time. Looking back at the conversation, Raven DID wonder how the Outers knew that Starfire was a princess and from Tamaran. She knew fans from Jump City didn't have that information. They just accepted her as is. "How did you know that Starfire was a Tamarian," asked Raven.

"Research when we Outers were in America," said Uranus.

"Starfire being a Tamarian is not known information to the public though," said Raven.

"We had Pluto's help," confessed Neptune.

"Don't tell me that you all used the Time Gates to review their history," groaned Usagi.

"Alright," said Uranus, "We won't tell you, Moon face."

Usagi groaned once more. She knew this would happen when the Outers learned about something that wasn't from this Solar System. She bet that all the other super heroes that resided on Earth were researched by the Outers before they left them alone. Raven, however, was confused when Usagi said _**Time Gates**_. She didn't even know that there WAS such a thing, but she will give Usagi the benefit of the doubt. Raven turned back on their conversation while storing information she got from these conversations. "Is that why you weren't here the first time Auntie Nehelenia attacked," asked Usagi.

"Yes, _hime_," said Neptune, "We were making sure that Starfire was not evil at all."

"The fact that we had hashed out an agreement for the Princess of Tamaran to stay in our solar system was an added bonus," muttered Uranus.

It was also a good thing that Raven and Usagi didn't hear anything from Uranus' mutterings or else both of them would be asking questions. Due to the Outers, especially Pluto, knowing that Usagi would be ruling over the Solar System once more, it was best to have a tentative alliance with Tamaran beforehand. They weren't just going to tell Usagi and Raven that due to Usagi, and to an extent Raven, only believing she was ruling over Crystal Tokyo of Earth. Usagi suddenly shuddered as the cold night air caught up to her. Raven was used to the cold night air while the Outers had their magic encase them from the cold. Raven and the Outers saw Usagi shiver and nodded that they all had an understanding and that the conversation had ended. "Come here, _imōto_," said Raven, "It is time to head home. It is ALSO time for you to tell me about this recklessness you did during your Senshi days."

"_Hai, nēchan_," said Usagi nervously.

_**\- The Next Day: Afterschool –**_

"Why oh why did Mina-chan had to make me nervous staying home alone," said Usagi out loud.

It was a long night when Raven and Usagi got back home. They found out that the other Titans weren't home, which was fine for Raven. Thinking on her spell, it may have been the Moon powers that were gifted to her that was helping her hide her dark energies. Raven, however, pushed that thought away when she remembered that she wanted to have a discussion with her little sister. Just seeing her little sister being nervous around her made her smirk inwardly. Usagi knew not to anger her. Once the sisters sat down, Usagi finally told her sister what Raven would consider reckless. Raven, on her part, tried to keep her cool, but just hearing that her sister JUMPED off of a building to save someone WITHOUT a grappling hook or anything that could have saved BOTH of them from the pavement or jumping INTO a black hole on her own WITHOUT backup to save the same someone made her explode. Don't get her started on the other reckless moments Usagi did either. She knew that being a Senshi meant danger, but Usagi didn't think before jumping INTO danger? Raven subconsciously thanked this Helios and this Peruru for saving her reckless little sister. Now, it was another afternoon with school done, and Usagi was walking home alone. Raven said that she was going to research on Brushogun before disappearing within her dark portal. However, Usagi was nervous because during school, the Inners and she were talking about break-ins happening around Jūban. "What's got you all nervous," asked a male voice.

"Ah," said Usagi who turned to the side, "Yaten-san?"

"Hm," nodded Yaten, "So, what's got you nervous?"

"_Nēchan_ will not be home," said Usagi, "And since my parents are still away, I'll be home alone."

"Wouldn't that be a good thing," asked Yaten, "And what about your sister's friends?"

"It would," said Usagi, "But, _minachan (everyone)_ kept on talking about break-ins around my neighborhood. Also, _nēchan_'s friends are probably still exploring Tokyo. They weren't home when _nēchan_ and I came back last night."

Yaten looked at the only two girls that did not immediately fangirl over him due to his status as a Three Light member. He could tell that Usagi really wasn't keen on staying alone by herself. Sighing, Yaten couldn't believe he was doing this, but if it would ease his tentative friend… "I can stay with you until your sister comes back," said Yaten.

"Would you," asked Usagi.

"Yes," said Yaten, "But, make no mistakes. I'm doing this because NO one would THINK to look for me there."

"Of course," said a smiling Usagi.

* * *

AN: The easiest way to make the Outers not realize Raven is Teen Titans' Raven. ㅋㅋ I am not going to overly complicate things when we ALL know Raven has spells. As for hiding her dark energies… her dark magic… well, I wanted to expand on the Moon powers, even though it's just a bit of notice in this chapter. The Outers never realized about the gifted Moon powers Raven have because Queen Serenity isn't going to let them view THAT little moment. =P But, yes, that's why the Outers weren't there when Queen Nehelenia first attacked and trying to find Helios/Pegasus. They traveled to Tamaran for a tentative alliance and telling them that Starfire is an intruder. How Starfire didn't know about this… well… she only visited her planet like once? throughout the Titan series. The Outers left AFTER Starfire's long time-ago visit. ^^; So, next chapter will mostly focus on Sailor Moon Stars Ep. 184, but with a twist. Yaten will be with Usagi instead of Seiya while showing Raven trying to find more about Brushogun's origins. =P So, happy reading and see ya next chapter! ^^


	10. Home Invasion? Raven Finally Finds Info

**Bold** – action within speaking form

_Italics_ – flashbacks

"…" – talking

'…' – thinking

-…- – Raven & her emotions talking to each other

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_**Bold/Underline/Italics**_ – more emphasis when someone says something or something is realized by another person

_Underline/Italics_ – minor Japanese words used within the story (also, lazy to translate XP)

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Teen Titans. I do not own these two shows. Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. Teen Titans is created by Glen Murakami and Sam Register and aired as a series by Cartoon Network and Kids WB.

* * *

"I wish that _minachan (everyone)_ would stop talking about the break-ins," said Usagi as she set some cake in front Yaten.

"Exactly what IS your sister looking for," asked Yaten who was sitting patiently.

Since that faithful day walking with Yaten back home, Usagi could safely say that Yaten and she had a tentative friendship. Her older sister Raven would always disappear right when school let out to try to find some information on this Brushogun. It was also why she was alright with Yaten coming over to find sanctuary at their house because she stumbled upon them eating dinner on that same day. Raising an eyebrow, Raven started to question Yaten's intentions. Yaten, on his part, didn't show his discomfort as he complained about the fangirls. When he said that, Raven left the two alone. The only time Yaten wouldn't come over for sanctuary was whenever he had a schedule to keep, like the upcoming musical the Three Lights were doing. But, today, Yaten was over at Usagi's house for sanctuary of his overbearing fangirls. "_Nēchan_ is trying to find information on this Brushogun guy," said Usagi as she sat next to Yaten.

"Brushogun," asked Yaten with an eyebrow raised, "Isn't he just a myth?

"Tell that to this criminal running around and using the name," said Usagi.

"Ah," said Yaten before asking, "Criminal?"

"Well, might as well tell you who Raven exactly is to the populace," said Usagi, "I'm sure _nēchan_ wouldn't mind."

Yaten sat down, wide eyed, when Usagi started how Raven was born with powers. However, what he didn't know was that Usagi was tweaking the story and NOT telling him about Raven's real father and how she really got her powers.

_**\- With Raven –**_

"Seriously," said Raven to herself, "Nothing on Brushogun?"

Raven, as always, left her little sister to venture into the heart of Tokyo to find ANY information on this Brushogun. At least, she knows that her little sister was taken cared of with that super pop idol in the house. Raven knew that despite the fangirls agitating that pop idol, he was curious about why Usagi and she didn't fangirl over his 'brothers' and he. If only Raven knew exactly WHO the Three Lights were. Sighing for the nth time, Raven finally ventured into a dark alley and stumbled upon another bookstore. "Ah," said the bookkeeper as he turned Raven around, "Welcome to my shop, young lady. You looking for something in particular?"

"I'm trying to find a book about Brushogun," said Raven who stopped her dark magic and sweat-dropped at unconsciously powering up, "But, there is nothing in fiction or mythology."

"Well, of course not, my dear," said the bookkeeper, "Although few people believe it, Brushogun was no myth."

The bookkeeper jumped off the stack of books he was standing on before walking down an aisle. Raven raised an eyebrow before following him. Once both stopped, the bookkeeper grabbed a big thick book that was red and had a picture of a shogun in the middle. The bookkeeper handed the book to Raven for her to look at. Raven, however, felt skeptical, but since this was the only place that she found a book about Brushogun, she looked up at the bookkeeper. "How much," asked Raven.

_**\- With Usagi & Yaten –**_

"Are you staying for dinner again," asked Usagi.

"Un," nodded Yaten who then sighed, "Might as well."

Usagi smiled at her friend before gesturing to the living room. Whenever Yaten would say that he would stay for dinner, he would always say something else and trying to be aloof in front of Usagi. Usagi, however, was just happy that she had someone to have dinner with. She didn't know when her sister would be coming home. She also didn't know when her sister's friends were coming back either. Yaten, on his part, was pondering about the story Usagi told. He couldn't believe that Raven was actually a famous superheroine from the States. It's no wonder why Usagi and Raven weren't fangirling over him. Usagi probably had to deal with fanboys from Raven while Raven had to deal with fans as a whole. "Any preference for dinner," asked Usagi.

"What CAN you make," asked Yaten, "Because if we eat curry again…"

"Not my fault that curry is the only good thing I can make," said Usagi, "The others never let me try to cook anything else."

"Then, they must be somewhat bad friends for not encouraging you to cook something else," said Yaten with a shrug.

Before Usagi could argue that the Inners were great friends and why they were great friends, the doorbell rang. Yaten and Usagi blinked at each other because they knew that NO ONE knew where Yaten usually went to relax. They both knew that Raven could come into the house as she pleased. They both knew that the other Titans had a key given to them by Mr. Tsukino before he left to visit Usagi's grandmother. Yaten tried to relax while watching the water boil as Usagi went to answer the door. "_Hai_," asked Usagi as she opened the door, "Ah! _Minachan_!"

"Pardon us," said Ami, "When I told everyone that Raven left you alone for a while now, we decided to come here together."

"Usagi-chan," said Makoto, "We thought you would be lonely."

"_Arigatō (Thanks)_," said Usagi, "I appreciate your consideration, but…"

"You are alright, ne Usagi-chan," asked Rei.

"Not feeling alone are you," asked Minako.

"I'm fine," said Usagi, "In fact…

"Oye," said Yaten as he poked his head around the wall, "The water is boiling."

"Y-Y-Yaten-san," exclaimed the Inners.

Yaten sighed as his relaxation time went away. He knew that Usagi's other friends were bothersome fans of his, but seriously. At least, he knew to retract his statement about them being bad friends because they came all this way to check up on their friend. Usagi, on her part, smiled sheepishly at Yaten for having his relaxing sanctuary bothered by her friends. Waving off the concern with one hand, Yaten disappeared back around the wall. The Inners, however, turned to look at Usagi. "Usagi-chan is making lovey-dovey with Yaten-san," said Minako deadpanned.

"_Īe (No)_," exclaimed Usagi, "He stumbled upon me the first time you brought up about the break-ins and since _nēchan_ wasn't around, he volunteered to come stay with me until she came back."

"Uh huh," said a skeptical Rei, "Sure, he did."

"It's true," said Usagi as she sweat-dropped, "Anyways, I'll just buy some pizza then. **mutters to herself** Don't know who else may come…"

_**\- Few Moments Later –**_

"I believe somebody is holding out on the Three of Hearts," said Seiya.

"Oh," said Rei, "It's me! I'll discard it."

"Thank you," said Seiya.

That's right, Seiya. Seiya and Taiki were trying to find their wayward 'brother' and couldn't find him anywhere. Both asked the school for Usagi's address and was immediately given a written address. Taiki followed the directions with Seiya before stumbling upon a modest two-story house. Both rang the doorbell to having one of the Inners opening it. Exclaiming _**Seiya**_ and _**Taiki**_, Yaten sighed as his sanctuary was finally found out and disturbed. Everyone was now waiting on dinner while playing a game of cards. Well, all of them were playing except for Yaten and Usagi. Yaten was sitting next to Usagi with a bored expression while Usagi was texting her older sister about the development. She wouldn't want her older sister to break things… again. "It's my turn, isn't it," asked Ami as she placed a joker on the table, "Taiki-san, you were holding out on this one, right?"

"I admire you, Mizuno-san," said Taiki, "But, I think you're also holding out on the Five of Clubs."

"Well, I don't know what you are talking about," said Ami.

"All right," said Taiki, "If you insist."

"Taiki, relax," said Seiya.

"Yeah," said Minako, "It's just a game."

"Let's have fun," said Makoto.

While the six were playing, Yaten was reading what Usagi was typing on her phone. He saw that Usagi warned her sister that her friends were over, along with Yaten's two bandmates and playing a card game. She also wrote to her sister if she found anything on Brushogun. Raven, on her part, smiled as she saw her sister's text. Her cute _imōto_ would always worry about her. Texting back, Raven wrote that she found a couple of books about Brushogun. She, however, didn't text to her sister that she went through creepy back alleys. Didn't want to worry Usagi TOO much. As Usagi, and to an extent Yaten, was reading the text, the doorbell rang once more. "_Hai_," called Usagi as she answered the door, "Oh! 'Ruka-chan! Michi-Chan!"

"Hi, _koneko (kitten)_," said Haruka.

"How are you," asked Michiru.

"I'm fine," said Usagi, "So, what happened?"

"My car seems to have a bad temper," said Haruka as both Outers walked in to see the Inners and the Three Lights," Oh? You!"

The living room's aura grew thick with tension as Haruka glared at the Three Lights. Haruka sat down and picked up a random book while keeping one eye on the three guys. Yaten, of course, couldn't care less. He had permission from the scary older sister after all. He just sighed once more as his peaceful days were floating away. Seiya couldn't keep his mouth shut when confronted by Haruka, however. He just HAD to lie to her about being a bodyguard for Usagi even though he JUST found out that Yaten was there to relax and hide from fangirls. But, when Haruka commented about how it was more dangerous for Usagi to be around the Three Lights… "You guys," asked Yaten who glared at Haruka, "Don't treat us the same way as Seiya, okay?"

"Yaten," said Taiki, "Just ignore it."

"Hmph," said Yaten, "I don't know why everyone is NOW coming over. I've been here for a while now, with the permission of Usagi's older sister."

"Older sister," asked Michiru before realizing, "Ah! Raven, right?"

"_Hai_," said Yaten, "Bumped into Usagi one day when Raven was out. And now, Raven wants me to stay with Usagi for some days just until she's done with her research."

"Research," asked Makoto.

"Just something she has to do on her own," said Usagi before trying to whisper to the Inners, "Anyways, I heard 'Ruka-chan doesn't like men."

"That makes sense, doesn't it," said Yaten with a bit of mirth in his eyes.

"Don't take it seriously," said Haruka.

"Haruka doesn't like popular men," said Michiru to the Inners while trying to whisper it.

"That makes sense," said the Inners who nodded simultaneously.

"That doesn't make sense at all," said Haruka who's left eye was twitching.

While tension stayed thick, Usagi sighed and started to text her older sister once more. Best not let her come home agitated. When Raven got the update, she picked up the book that held the most information on Brushogun, paid for it, and disappeared within her dark portal. It was time to get back to Usagi unless something ELSE happened tonight. While Raven left, the doorbell rang once more and signaled another arrival. "_Hai_," called Usagi as she answered the door for the nth time.

"Hi there," said the man, "How are you doing? This is Jun Godai's Oishinbou Banzai! Let us interview you at the dinner table."

"No, so…," tried Usagi.

"Are you having dinner," asked the man.

"What," asked Usagi before saying, "Not yet."

"What's the menu," asked the man.

"Take-out pizza," said Usagi.

"Pizza," exclaimed the man, "That sounds good! Thanks for inviting us!"

Usagi sweat-dropped before closing the door in front of the camera crew. While Usagi tried to stall and talk with the others inside the house, Raven appeared in a dark portal some time ago to hear the man almost force his way into her home. She could see her little sister struggling with it, too. Not liking what the man was doing, Raven had a dark expression on her face. No one tried to semi-force their way in when the person TRIED to say no, especially when that person who was trying was her little sister. When she saw that Usagi disappeared inside the house, Raven swooped in with dark glowing violet eyes. "And just," said Raven with a dark tone, "What do you think you all are doing at my house?"

"A-Ah," said the nervous man, "W-We're from…"

"I know where you are from," said Raven with more aggression in her voice, "What I don't understand is WHY you are trying to force your way into MY house."

_**\- Inside The House –**_

"A T.V. program," asked Taiki.

"That's a problem," said Michiru.

"If we're seen at a girl's house at night," said Taiki, "there's going to be a ruckus."

"Something like _**Three Lights! Hidden Faces At Night**_," said Yaten who despaired more about losing his sanctuary.

"Anyways," said Seiya, "Let's hide somewhere."

_**\- Outside The House –**_

"You have five seconds to clear out of here," said Raven who was glaring harshly.

The camera crew nodded their heads swiftly before jetting out of the house's porch. Raven sighed as she rubbed her head from that headache. She knew that her sister's friends were in the house, but having a TV program here? Everyone, however, will now also know where at least ONE of the Titans was living for a while. She sighed as she couldn't really do much on that front except to call some good lawyers about that. Who knew a TV program would walk around and force themselves into someone's home? Raven sighed once more as she muttered her mantra before opening the door. "Usa-_imōto_," called Raven.

"Ah, Raven-san," said Minako.

"Aino," said Raven as she curtly nodded to her, "Where is my sister?"

"She is trying to hide Haruka-san, Michiru-san, and the Three Lights," explained Minako.

"Right," said Raven monotonously as she sweat-dropped.

Minako and Raven started to walk around upstairs, calling the all clear. Minako found Rei hiding with Seiya in the bathroom before finding Ami and Makoto with Taiki in the laundry room. Raven found her sister and Yaten just sitting in her bedroom with the door locked. No one would think about finding them in a bedroom of all places if the door was locked. To get into her sister's room, she teleported using her dark portal and appeared right where Yaten was lying on the bed, bemoaning about losing his sanctuary with Usagi sweat-dropping at his complaints and was trying to calm him down. "So, good idea to not squeeze yourselves in a small closet or something," said Raven.

"_Nēchan_," said Usagi.

"Ah," said Yaten offhandedly, "You're back?"

"Yes," said Raven, "And, if you still want to get away from your fans, just find me or Usagi. I'll use one of my dark portals to move you into the house from school or wherever."

"Thanks," said Yaten as he sighed, "Where's the camera crew?"

"Left," said Raven deadpanned.

"Don't tell me you sent them to another dimension," said a sweat-dropping Usagi.

"No, but close," said Raven.

Yaten and Usagi blinked at Raven's comment before unlocking the door. The doorbell rang for the last time and had pizza for everyone to enjoy. Raven was just glad that there was no argument about pizza toppings as she bit into her pepperoni pizza slice. She was also glad that no people were turned into Phages. "Thank you for having us," said Michiru.

"No worries," said Raven, "Though I have a feeling that if I wasn't here to shoo the TV program away, they would have been the next target for a Phage battle in my own home."

"Phage," asked a curious Ami.

"Yes," said Raven, "Apparently, the Senshi are fighting this new enemy that turns humans into monsters called Phages."

"Is that so," asked Rei who glared at Usagi.

Usagi sweat-dropped and laughed nervously. She forgot to tell the Inners that there was a new enemy. But, with what was happening with her older sister's situation, she forgot to tell the Inners about HER encounter with the evil Senshi and the Starlights. Michiru nodded her head when Raven said something about the phages while the Three Lights had a pensive look. When all the pizza was done, the Inners left, but not before Rei stating that they will have a 'study session' at the Hikawa Shrine tomorrow. The Outers left after the Inners, telling Usagi that they will be at the session as well. Then, Seiya and Taiki left with Yaten, with Yaten privately apologizing for calling Usagi's friends _**bad**_. "Glad that's over," said Usagi.

"Huh," said Raven.

"What," asked Usagi.

"_Kāchan_ was right about you attracting trouble,' said Raven.

"_Nēchan_," exclaimed Usagi as Raven chuckled.

As the two sisters started to laugh, it was cut short by a distress voice over Raven's communicator. Usagi and Raven blinked to hear Starfire's voice about an emergency. The two looked at each other before listening in. "Starfire," commanded Raven, "What's wrong?"

"Robin has been… arrested," cried out Starfire, "For a terrible crime!"

* * *

AN: That's the end of THIS chapter. Next chapter has Raven being revealed as an ally at the so-called 'study session' at Hikawa Shrine through Usagi while Raven meets up with the other Titans and try to find Robin. Usagi sure is going to have her hands full about explaining about the newest enemy while Raven hides the other Titans at the house. Hopefully, the police won't oust Raven in her own homeland. ^^; As for this chapter, yes, I made the days of the break-ins much longer until EVERYONE came into the house. Yaten needs a place to relax, too! =P Happy reading and see ya next chapter! =)


	11. Gum Ad Led To An Identity Revealed Mess

**Bold** – action within speaking form

_Italics_ – flashbacks

"…" – talking

'…' – thinking

-…- – Raven & her emotions talking to each other

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_**Bold/Underline/Italics**_ – more emphasis when someone says something or something is realized by another person

_Underline/Italics_ – minor Japanese words used within the story (also, lazy to translate XP)

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Teen Titans. I do not own these two shows. Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. Teen Titans is created by Glen Murakami and Sam Register and aired as a series by Cartoon Network and Kids WB.

* * *

"Idiots," muttered Raven darkly, "They are all a bunch of idiots."

"Mah, mah," said Usagi who sweat-dropped, "Calm down, _nēchan_. No need to break any more things while we are outside."

It was days after Starfire called on the communicator to tell everyone that Robin had been arrested. Raven, on her part, was calm on the outside while telling the three to head back to the house WITHOUT detection. No need for anyone to know that ALL of the Titans were living at the Tsukino household for the time being. But, it was still days ago, and NO previous Titan showed up at the Tsukino household. It felt like it was a setup and make them all hide. Raven was lucky to be at school when everything happened, yet it didn't stop the police for stopping her and her sister on the way back home that one time. The Jūban police thought that Raven was the Raven they were told to apprehend, but with Usagi as witness and having a spell over herself to appear NORMAL, the police left the two alone. Now, Raven was being agitated because last night, the others used the communicator and told Raven that they were hiding out at an abandoned shrine until the heat died down. "They forgot that Jūban doesn't have ANY cameras," said Raven, "That's why I called them idiots."

"They don't," asked Usagi curiously.

"Yes," said Raven, "Learned about it when a certain teammate led all of us to Shibuya instead of Shinjuku. Commander Daizo said so himself when he showed the Titans and me his headquarters. I believe it is the ambient magic surrounding this district that makes it hard for his fancy cameras to work around."

"Ah, I see," said Usagi as Raven continued to mutter under her breath darkly.

It wasn't long that they were stopped by a woman on the way to school that things turned a bit weird. The woman introduced herself as an employee to the Galaxy Television company. She then asked if Raven would come in to audition for a gum ad. Raven blinked when the random employee of Galaxy Television came up to them and asked HER to be in an ad. Usagi was surprised as well because Galaxy Television is supposed to be a very big company. Sighing, Raven asked when she should come in. She guessed it would be fine to do SOMETHING while waiting for her teammates to come to Jūban to get away from the prying cameras. As the employee gave the information and left, Usagi looked at her older sister in surprise. "You agreed to go," said Usagi in awe.

"Yeah," said Raven monotonously, "I decided to go and have a bit of work done for pocket money while waiting for my idiotic teammates to remember there are NO cameras in Jūban."

"Right," said Usagi who sweat-dropped again.

"I guess you have to come with me too," said Raven.

"Why," asked Usagi.

"Do you WANT me to blow up the station," asked Raven deadpanned.

"Of course," sighed Usagi with a smile, "I can't wait to see you modeling with GUM of all things."

_**\- That Afternoon –**_

"Ah, Yaten-san," said Usagi.

"Usagi," asked Yaten.

It was the afternoon, and as Raven said, she decided to go to this gum ad to get some pocket money. Usagi was along for the ride, completely disregarding the so-called study session. Well, it's not like the Outers weren't there to tell the Inners everything that happened so far. Pluto could also use her time gates to show them Usagi's first encounter, too. Raven and Usagi arrived at the TV station to see that they were setting up the gum ad. The woman who appeared before the two sisters came by and practically dragged Raven towards the set. Usagi stood to the side while cheering on her older sister. Raven, however, looked displeased when she was dragged. It was then that Yaten appeared through the TV station doors that both Usagi and Yaten stared at each other in surprise. "What are you doing here," asked Yaten.

"_Nēchan_ was recruited to be in this gum ad," said Usagi who motioned towards the front.

"I feel sorry for the workers then," said Yaten.

"Ah, you can tell she's displeased," said Usagi.

Yaten nodded his head as he watched as Raven was taken picture after picture while her hand was held up to show her holding something, her look very dark and agitated. It wasn't long that Usagi pulled Yaten down to the floor. Usagi knew her sister was agitated by her friends, but to take it out on the cameras around due to more pushing from the employee for said gum advertisement? She was just glad that she could save Yaten. Yaten, on his part, was surprised at Usagi's forwardness until the shatter of a lot of camera lenses and the station's lights reached his ears. He finally understood why Usagi did what she did as he turned to angle himself to cover Usagi's head from the shattered lights. "Are you alright," asked Yaten.

"I should be asking you," said Usagi, "I was trying to protect you from _nēchan_, but you instead protected me."

"I'm fine," said Yaten, "Thank you for trying to protect me."

"Same to you," said a smiling Usagi as both slowly got up from the floor.

"Sorry," said Raven monotonously as she appeared in front of the couple.

"Do we have to pay for damages now," asked Usagi curiously.

"Probably," said Raven as she started to fix up the place with her dark magic.

"Don't worry," said Yaten, "I'll probably try to smooth it all for you. Least I could do for you letting me relax at your house, of course."

"Of course," nodded Raven.

Usagi sighed as she surveyed the damage. When the woman employee came over, Raven and Usagi both started to bow for the damage just as Yaten was trying to convince her that it was faulty cameras and lights that were at fault. The woman, however, laughed as she waved it off and said that they still got the images that they wanted. Giving Raven a check, the crew and the woman started to pack things up. Usagi breathed a sigh in disbelief that everything Raven did on the set was actually fine and would be used in the ad. Raven, on her part, just disappeared the check in one of her mini portals to take out later. Before Yaten commented that the sisters were lucky, another idol came up to him. "Yaten-kun," called out the idol Okamachi Noriko, "You always go straight home."

"So," asked Yaten who stopped her from going off on a tangent, "What do you want?"

"Well, I like to cook…," started Noriko, "So, I want to cook for you, Yaten-kun. Would you come to Noriko's next time?"

"You see…," said Yaten.

"What," asked Noriko.

"The way you talk sounds dull," said Yaten, "I'm already fed up with you posing as my girlfriend in the play."

Raven and Usagi blinked at the hurtful words Yaten was saying. They knew that he would be sarcastic and aloof sometimes, but being extremely mean about it? Usagi was about to go and reprimand Yaten's statement when she was faced with Noriko. Noriko narrowed her eyes at her and then pointed a finger at Usagi's face. "Y-You," exclaimed Noriko, "You're Yaten-kun's real girlfriend, right?"

"W-What," exclaimed the three.

"I just know that's why Yaten-kun's so mean to Noriko," said Noriko.

"Ugh," groaned Yaten, "Just stop it already! You're not my type, and I don't want to be with you except on business."

"A-And, I'm not with Yaten at all," said Usagi, "He's just a very good friend of mine."

"Likely story," said Noriko who turned and stomped away.

"Crazy," said Raven deadpanned as she tried not to envelop the idol with her dark magic

"Tell me about it, _nēchan_," sighed Usagi before turning to Yaten, "As I said, you are a very good friend to me. But, I don't see you like that. Besides, I'm not looking for a relationship when I just got OUT of one."

"Same," said Yaten aloof, "You've turned out to be a very good friend of mine, and I'm too busy for a relationship, anyways."

"Idiots," muttered Raven who could see the chemistry between the two.

_**\- The Following Day –**_

"I can't believe you got to BE on a set," said Rei.

"I can't believe you got to BE with Yaten-san," said Minako.

"Eh heh," said Usagi who rubbed her head embarrassingly.

It was lunch time that Usagi had time to talk with the Inners. Since she missed the Senshi meeting, she was being filled in about what they were going to do. The Outers were godsends as they told the Inners what happened while also all of them venturing to watch the first transaction between the evil Senshi and their princess. However, they were also hounding her for telling her older sister about her being a Senshi, but that was alright. Having Raven with her was much better than without any back-up. For now, Usagi was telling the Inners what happened while she was SUPPOSED to be at the Senshi meeting. "Usagi-chan," said Ami, "Will you be alright?"

"What do you mean," asked Usagi.

"What Ami means is if you will be fine to fight without Mamoru-san with you," said Makoto.

"Yeah, Usagi-chan," said Minako, "Mamoru IS your love."

"A-ah, I'll be fine," said Usagi, "Besides, Mamoru-san and I broke up way before everything was happening."

"What," shouted the Inners.

"Uh… did I forget to tell you this," asked Usagi sheepishly.

"Yes," shouted the Inners once more.

_**\- Later That Day –**_

"Thank you for inviting us to your shoot," said Raven who bowed.

"Eh," said Yaten, "It's the least I can do. Besides, with you here, Noriko will stay away from me."

"I knew there was another reason," glowered Usagi.

That afternoon, Raven was about to leave to search for her friends. Apparently, they were targeted as well from Brushogun's creations. She, however, was distracted when her little sister asked if she wanted to come along to watch Yaten shoot a scene for his play. Raven couldn't really say _**no**_ to her little sister, especially when Usagi attracted trouble like bees to honey. When Yaten revealed that Noriko was insufferable once more, she knew that she was being used to get the so-called idol away from him. Usagi was another bonus because apparently, all that free time the two did together really brought them closer… well, to an extent that is. It wasn't long that Yaten walked out when a news crew came in. Usagi followed because she was worried how agitated Yaten was looking. She knew from experience to never let anyone bottle up their agitations and worries. However, before she could, she heard Noriko scream and quickly ran back in, Yaten following her this time. They quickly met up with Raven who was still holding onto a water bottle. It wasn't long for them to see Noriko's Star Seed emerging. "Ah," said Yaten, "I give up."

"Eh," asked Usagi as Raven silently watched.

"Nothing…," said Yaten as he slid down the wall, "What we do means nothing without finding her. Space… will end."

"What on Earth are you talking about," asked Raven monotonously, "Because, as you can see, we have a different situation on our hands. It's no time to be panicking."

"Why," asked Yaten who semi-snapped out of his self-loathing, "Why would you want to save her? Noriko was so mean to both of you…"

"Doesn't mean that we have to be like her and ignore this," said Usagi.

"Shall I start while you…," questioned Raven who trailed off when she looked at Yaten.

"I believe he can keep a secret, _nēchan_," said Usagi.

Raven nodded as dark energy engulfed her to reveal herself in her heroine uniform. Yaten looked confused when Usagi let her older sister fly out to help out Noriko. When he turned to Usagi, however, he got a shock of his life. Usagi shouted out her transformation phrase and changed into Eternal Sailor Moon. Ending her pose, she turned to Yaten and encouraged him to run while Raven and she dealt with the new phage. Yaten, however, wasn't moving as he lowered his head before laughing out loud. "O-Oye," exclaimed Usagi, "I'm trying to make sure you are safe. Besides, _nēchan_ needs the help soon too!"

"I-It's just…," started Yaten before shaking his head, "Best I showed you."

"Eh," asked Usagi.

"Healer Star Power! Make Up," called Yaten.

"EH," shouted Usagi.

It wasn't long that Yaten and Usagi, both as Senshi, ran into the fray to help Raven out. Raven, on her part, just raised one eyebrow when she saw her little sister coming in with Sailor Star Healer. Noriko, as a Phage, just used her whip and started attacking once more. Raven used her dark magic and created a dark shield that nullified the attack. Raven then turned to the other two, wondering who would attack the Phage first. Yaten stepped up and shot her _**Star Sensitive Inferno**_ towards the Phage. White lightning came out and hit the Phage dead on. With the Phage weakened, Usagi healed the Phage with her _**Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss**_, thus turning the Phage back into Noriko. "So…," said Raven who gazed at Star Healer, "She's going to be our liaison with the other Starlights?"

"Uh…," said Usagi, "Well… you see…"

_**\- At Night: Walking Back To The Tsukino Household –**_

"So… you are really a girl," asked Raven with a hint of curiosity in her tone.

"Yes," said Yaten deadpanned, "I know it's a shock…"

"Like when all of us learned about each other's identities," piped up Usagi.

"…But you don't have to still be shocked about it," sighed Yaten.

It was after the battle that Raven transported all three to an alley that wasn't that far from Usagi and Raven's house. Once Yaten de-transformed in the alley though, Raven raised both eyebrows. That was the only indication that she was surprised about the twist in events. It didn't, however, deterred Raven to let Yaten off the hook. Raven just magically held Yaten's wrists and made him follow the sisters back to the house. Usagi subconsciously apologized for what Raven did to Yaten, but he just shrugged the apology away. Once they were in front of the house, Raven let go of Yaten magically before unlocking the door, only to find… "Friend Raven," exclaimed Starfire.

"Starfire," said Raven monotonously.

"Come, Friend Raven," said Starfire, "We have located Friend Robin and now have him in the living room!"

"Is that what you all were doing when Robin got arrested," asked Usagi.

"Yeah, little girl," said Cyborg who popped around the living room wall, "We needed our leader. Besides, we went back to the site of the incident and ran a diagnostic scan. You'll never guess what we found, though."

"Found," asked Raven with a raised eyebrow.

"We'll explain in the living room," said Cyborg.

As Cyborg and Starfire disappeared and hearing Beast Boy asking about when they were going to _**kick butt**_ again, Raven sighed. She really wanted to get to know why Yaten, and possibly his bandmates, were in disguised and why come to Earth. Raven looked at Usagi and Yaten, but she wasn't surprised by the reaction. Yaten had a curious look in his green eyes while Usagi had a knowing look. It wasn't until Usagi pulled Yaten up to her bedroom like all other times, explaining along the way that Raven needs to be getting back to being the super heroine of Jump City. Smiling slightly at her _imōto_'s antics, Raven schooled her expression and went into the living room. "Robin," said Raven, "You are an idiot."

"Don't need to tell me that," said Robin.

"I hope you all did not lead the police to this house," said Raven with a glare.

"We were careful, Rae," said Beast Boy.

"Why do I doubt that," said Raven who calmly sat on the couch, "Now… tell me EVERYTHING."

* * *

AN: So, now we know HOW Raven ended up in a gum ad! ㅋㅋ She was randomly scouted! XD As for this chapter, I tried to incorporate the Sailor Moon Stars Episode 178, but with a bunch of twists. One such twist was Usagi and Yaten revealing their identities together. I will, however, be focusing now on the battle between Commander Daizo and the Teen Titans in the next chapter. Due to this, there probably won't be any mention of Sailor Moon in the next chapter. m(_)m Sorry if you wanted to see more Raven & Usagi interactions. ^^; So, I leave you with this chapter and see ya next time! =)


	12. Catching Up And Planning With The Titans

**Bold** – action within speaking form

_Italics_ – flashbacks

"…" – talking

'…' – thinking

-…- – Raven & her emotions talking to each other

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_**Bold/Underline/Italics**_ – more emphasis when someone says something or something is realized by another person

_Underline/Italics_ – minor Japanese words used within the story (also, lazy to translate XP)

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Teen Titans. I do not own these two shows. Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. Teen Titans is created by Glen Murakami and Sam Register and aired as a series by Cartoon Network and Kids WB.

* * *

_ "I hope you all did not lead the police to this house," said Raven with a glare._

_ "We were careful, Rae," said Beast Boy._

_ "Why do I doubt that," said Raven who calmly sat on the couch, "Now… tell me EVERYTHING."_

_**\- Now –**_

"Where to begin," asked Robin.

"Well, you can start by telling me what happened while I was in **shivers** school," said Raven.

The Teen Titans were sitting around the living room. Raven was waiting patiently for the others to tell her what happened while she was off fighting Phages with her little sister. She wasn't even going to tell them that she somehow ended up as in a gum ad until the very last second. As Raven looked at her members expectantly, it was Starfire who started off. "Friend Raven, have you not been pursued," asked Starfire.

"Pursued," asked Raven, "Not really. There was an incident with the Jūban police a while ago, but that passed since I was with my little sister. Why?"

"Robin was not the only one being pursued," confessed Starfire, "We each were attacked and barely escaped with our lives."

"And you couldn't have come here because…," trailed off Raven.

"I was trying to find leads on Brushogun and what was happening in Tokyo," said Robin, "I finally found my way to Shinjuku and started to interrogate the goons there."

"I was trying my best to find Friend Robin," said Starfire.

"And while Starfire was finding Robin, BB and I went back to the crime scene and found a sample of that ooze from Saico-Tek," said Cyborg, "I ran a full molecular analysis, and after a few thousand comparisons, I got a match. That wasn't blood on Robin's uniform."

"Really," asked Raven.

"Yeah," said Cyborg, "It was actually ink."

"Ink," asked Robin who was also hearing this news.

"Yup," said Cyborg, "Just like the stains on my armor and the lipstick from that girl who kicked BB's butt."

"She was a cat girl," exclaimed Beast Boy who glowered after.

Raven blinked when she thought about what she learned. Apparently, it was painstakingly obvious that it would have been _**ink**_ instead of anything else since they were dealing with a criminal artist named Brushogun. Raven twitched inwardly due to the big clue just from the criminal's name, yet she was calm on the outside. She knew that she wasn't thinking that straight since her sister revealed herself to be a super heroine as well and practically DIED to save the world. Sighing, Raven nodded her head as she thought about what was recounted. "Then," said Raven, "The criminals are all connected because they were all created by the same person."

"Exactly," said Cyborg.

"Did you find anything on Brushogun," asked Robin.

"Yes," said Raven as she got the book from the bookstore she ventured at a while ago with her dark magic.

"And," asked Robin.

"Brushogun, Tokyo's first super villain," said Raven as she opened her new book and began to read, "Once, he was an ordinary artist who dreamed of bringing his creations to life. He tried to make that dream come true by using Japanese dark magic. His spell worked but at a terrible price. The darkness stained him. His skin became paper. Ink flowed through his veins. He was transformed into Brushogun."

The other Titans shivered when Raven read Brushogun's legend from a book. Yet, that was just natural coming from Raven who used her monotonous voice for the effect. Shivering, Robin took the book from Raven and read the story himself. Due to Raven's countless searching despite her situation, Robin was definitely going to give Raven that vacation to stay with her family after this was over. Raven, on her part, breathed in slowly as her empathy told her that everything was alright with her sister and their… guest. It seemed as though she will not be getting any sleep at all tonight. She was still wanting to talk to Yaten about why he… uh… she… came to Earth. Turning back to the meeting, she heard Robin's voice saying something. "Drawings," said Robin, "That's what we've been fighting. Then, I didn't actually hurt anyone. I couldn't hurt Saico-Tek because Saico-Tek wasn't real."

"They were ink," said Beast Boy.

"All of them," said Starfire.

"Then, Brushogun created him to frame me," said Robin angrily.

"But, I still reiterate myself," said Raven.

"And that is," asked Cyborg.

"You couldn't come here because…," asked Raven again.

"Man," said Beast Boy, "Why are you hung up on that question? We've told you what happened."

"Yes," said Raven, "I am… glad… that you told me what you were up to, but I wondered if you still remembered that Jūban is the ONLY safe place from Commander Daizo because he DOESN'T monitor in this area of Tokyo. I could have also placed a spell so that you looked human and blend in."

When Raven reminded the Titans about having NO monitors from Daizo, Raven also reminded them about her own unique magic spells. The Titans, on their part, looked at each other as Raven simply picked up her chamomile tea, sipped it, and waited for the facts to sink in. Once the two facts sunk into the brains of the Titans, Cyborg sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. Beast Boy groaned at running around when they actually had a safe place to relax and regroup. Starfire flushed embarrassingly as she realized that when Raven told them to get to the Tsukino household, she had a good reason for it. Robin, however, started to sit down catatonically. He didn't HAD to run around. He could have asked for a magical disguise, courtesy of Raven, and still dodged the police while finding information. "We could've of… I could've…," said Robin as Starfire patted his back.

"Dude," cried out Beast Boy, "We could have stayed here and played some video games!"

"We could've gone to the crime scene undetected much better," bemoaned Cyborg.

"Idiots," sighed a deadpanned Raven, "If you will excuse me, I need to check on my little sister before we decide anything else."

Raven gracefully got off of her seat and started to float up the stairs to her little sister's room. She wanted an explanation before heading out into the dark of the night with her fellow teammates to fight Brushogun. Hopefully, nothing else happens to her little sister when she does go out. Raven smiled slightly just as she got to Usagi's room. Even though she will be out, she knew Usagi would just stay up once more. Raven was about to enter Usagi's room until she heard Yaten's voice. "That's why we became idols," said Yaten, "To find her. I don't know if our voices reached her, but we're always singing with all our might to get attention from her within the galaxy."

"So, to recap," said Usagi, "You became idols to try and find your princess who may or may not have crash-landed on Earth after fighting our now recent enemy."

"Yes," said Yaten as he narrowed his eyes, "Our mission is to find her and try to defeat Sailor Galaxia."

"_Hidoi (Terrible)_," said Usagi softly, "These other Senshi…"

"So, our mission now is to find any trace of this princess of yours," said Raven who suddenly appeared in her black portal, "Do you have anything that can help us?"

"Gah," yelled out Yaten and Usagi, "Don't do that!"

Raven stifled a snicker at the two. The two didn't realize that when she appeared and sacred the two, the two actually latched onto each other. When they did, it took all of Raven's will power NOT to laugh at her sister. Yaten and Usagi both turned red in the face and sprung away from each other. Usagi knew that her older sister was trying not to laugh and glowered at her. Yaten tried to calm his heart down as he thought on WHY it would do that when the only girl he ever cared about was his princess. "So, what is the verdict," asked Usagi.

"I may need to skip school tomorrow to plan accordingly with the other Titans," said Raven.

""Then, Usagi will be alone again," asked Yaten.

"I don't know how long it will take to actually find the whereabouts of this Brushogun," said Raven.

"Don't worry about me," said Usagi who smiled softly, "You go do your heroine work. I'll be fine on my own for a while."

"I rather not chance that another Phage attack will happen while I am gone," said Raven who was thinking.

"I would offer that she stays with me," said Yaten, "But, that too will cause a scandal and questions I don't have the energy to answer."

Usagi puffed her cheeks out as she was being slightly ignored. However, she felt very happy that her friend and her older sister cared for her that much. She may not be the best of fighters, but she was slowly improving with Raven's help. Raven once suggested that the others help her form as well, especially the _**Boy Blunder**_ as Raven affectionately calls her leader. As she looked between the two, Usagi finally asked, "How about I get Auntie Nehelenia to watch over for a while?"

"We have an _**Auntie Nehelenia**_," asked Raven.

"Uh, technically, she's not YOUR Auntie," said Usagi, "She's actually mine from a thou…sand year ago?"

"A thousand year ago," exclaimed Yaten who didn't know Usagi's past.

"I'm guessing you didn't tell him," said Raven pointedly.

"Eh heh," laughed Usagi awkwardly who had sweat-dropped.

_**\- The Next Morning: Tsukino's Living Room –**_

"Are you the sure to be not going to this school today," asked Starfire.

"I'm sure," said Raven, "This is more important. Besides, my little sister is with her **slightly smiles at this part** boyfriend."

It was the next morning that Usagi was walking with Yaten instead of her older sister. Raven, as she said last night, was going to be skipping school until they find the whereabouts of Brushogun and bring him to justice. Yaten didn't really leave the household as planned after telling the sisters his past, but that was fine. That morning, Yaten looked at Usagi with hidden awed on all the hardships she had endured and still had time to smile at everyone. He had a long night of having Usagi fill in HER side of her Senshi story. Once the two left together, Raven turned to the others and told them that it was time to plan. However, Starfire was concerned that Raven was not going to school. "Boyfriend," asked Beast Boy, "That long white-haired dude is your sister's BOYFRIEND?!"

"How glorious," exclaimed Starfire as she twirled around in happiness.

"I think that I saw him somewhere before," said Cyborg.

"It's SILVER hair, Beast Boy," said Raven before turning to Cyborg, "You did. He's that pop idol from that famous Three Lights group. Remember my sister's friends invited us, but didn't get tickets until their other friend produced them that day and left you four to wander around Tokyo?"

"Oh yeah," said Cyborg who unconsciously was thinking about the all-you-can-eat buffet he was in, "I remember."

"Besides, he's not her boyfriend... yet," said Raven with a slight amused tone in her voice.

"Sweet," exclaimed Beast Boy, "I have a chance!"

"What do you mean you have chance with my sister," barked out Raven who glared venomously at Beast Boy.

"Focus," barked Robin who cut off the fighting, "Now, this is our mission. We're fugitives from the law."

"Correction," said Raven monotonously, "YOU four are fugitives."

"…We've got a criminal on the loose who can make other criminals," said Robin who had an angry tick over his right eye from Raven's comment, "And the only way we can clear our names is to hunt him down and bring him to justice."

"Yeah, um, great plan," said Beast Boy, "But, there is this one teensy problem. Everybody in Tokyo is out to get us!"

Raven sighed as she couldn't believe Beast Boy forgot that she had spells to disguise them all. Cyborg and Robin raised one eyebrow as they, along with Starfire, looked imploringly at Beast Boy. At least, those three didn't forget last night's facts about Jūban. Starfire slowly reminded Beast Boy of Friend Raven's powers that made Beast Boy flush in embarrassment. He totally forgot after he was hankered in the guest room and fell deeply asleep. "Raven," asked Robin.

"Just remember to NOT do anything that would give you away," said Raven, "My spell could do so much, but if you expose yourself, like Starfire flying instead of walking, then the spell will immediately disappear."

"Sounds like you had experience, dark girl," said Cyborg curiously.

"Well, I may have done it before to you, Starfire, and Beast Boy after the Shibuya incident," said Raven.

"And you didn't tell us," asked Beast Boy.

"I WAS preoccupied with school and keeping my sister out of trouble," said Raven, "And speaking of said trouble… Robin?"

"Yeah," asked Robin.

"Can you teach my sister self-defense after all this is over and we MAY be staying longer," asked Raven.

Before Robin could answer Raven's question, the door was swung open violent. Four Titans scrambled to hide because they weren't supposed to be seen. Raven blinked when the door opened. In front of the door, a woman was at the door. She had long flowing dark blue hair that had two semi-up bun-like ponytails. Raising her sunglasses to her hair, she revealed to have slim light blue eyes that were in slit-like pupils. The woman looked around to see Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy peeking out from behind the couch. She saw Cyborg trying to hide behind a wall as he appeared around it. As she looked at Raven, she just raised one delicate eyebrow in question. "Who are you," asked the woman.

"I should be asking you the same thing," said Raven darkly, "You just broke into my house."

"Broke in," asked the woman, "Of course not! I have the key from my dear niece's newest mother."

"Newest…," trailed off Raven before exclaiming, "You're Queen Nehelenia!?"

"Queen," whispered Beast Boy who was hushed by the other three.

"In the flesh," said the now known Nehelenia, "Now, then, who are YOU?"

* * *

AN: Whelp! That's one way to scare the Titans! XD In the movie, the criminals and the police found the Titans, but for this chapter, Queen Nehelenia makes her appearance! 8D Yes, I know that this chapter was supposed to be about Raven and the Titans fighting Brushogun, but it WILL take time to find the hideout, ne? =P So! This chapter of Raven being informed on BOTH accounts and small planning at the end came into fruition. No worries. I think that Raven and the Titans WILL battle Brushogun next chapter… maybe… ^^; Anyways, happy reading and see ya next chapter! =)


	13. Brushogun's End & Identities Exposed

**Bold** – action within speaking form

_Italics_ – flashbacks

"…" – talking

'…' – thinking

-…- – Raven & her emotions talking to each other

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_**Bold/Underline/Italics**_ – more emphasis when someone says something or something is realized by another person

_Underline/Italics_ – minor Japanese words used within the story (also, lazy to translate XP)

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Teen Titans. I do not own these two shows. Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. Teen Titans is created by Glen Murakami and Sam Register and aired as a series by Cartoon Network and Kids WB.

* * *

"Ugh," groaned Beast Boy, "We looked all over Tokyo, and we still didn't find anything!"

"Suck it up, man," said Cyborg, "At least, we five made progress."

"Yes," said Starfire, "And thanks to Friend Raven, we also have the English map to use as well."

Once Raven explained who SHE was to Queen Nehelenia, the Titans and she started on their work in finding Brushogun. Queen Nehelenia herself was just relaxing in one of the guest rooms that weren't occupied by the Titan boys and trying to not get in the way of the Titans. She was also watching out for Usagi while Raven was searching for Brushogun. As Robin complained about not knowing which ones they checked out for Brushogun, Raven magically transformed a map of Tokyo for the Titans that had English words on top of the Japanese kanji. Raven didn't want to listen to the others complain about not knowing how to read which publishing factories mean and about checking out the place once more due to not remembering which ones they already did. It didn't stop Raven from trying to control her agitation when a couple of days passed and had to hear her fellow teammates complain, especially Beast Boy. "It doesn't make any sense," said Robin, "We checked out every factory that published and sold books, but not ONE of them has Brushogun."

"Calm down," said Raven, "Your agitation is adding to my own."

"Sorry," said Robin, "But, since we checked out the closed publishing factories before they opened up again…"

"Then," said Raven, "Wouldn't that mean we should check the abandoned ones for Brushogun?"

"Abandoned…," started Robin before looking at his teammates, "I know where he is!"

The four Titans looked at Robin as he said that. Apparently, whatever Raven told Robin jogged something in his brain. Before Robin could tell them all where they will be able to find Brushogun, the door opened to find Usagi sighing depressingly. Usagi was very pumped up to be walking with the Inners until they said that they had plans to go on a plane to watch the Three Lights' new movie they shot at the beach. It was also the same beach where the Inners and Usagi went to and stayed with Rei's cousin for a while. Raven couldn't come because she had work to do. But now, Usagi couldn't even hang out with everyone because ALL of her friends would be on that plane. "Oh dear," mumbled Usagi, "I wanted to get on that plane with them…"

"What's the matter with her," asked Beast Boy.

"That's what I intend to find out," said Raven.

"We'll wait for you before we all go to where Brushogun is," said Robin.

"And exactly WHERE is he," asked Cyborg.

While the Titans started to converse with each other about Brushogun, Raven was already by her sister's side. She knew about the Phages that her sister went up against with the Inners. She also knew that every time she came back from her checks around the publishing factories that she had to patch her little sister up with Queen Nehelenia. Just knowing that her little sister got hurt made her guilty for not being there for her. As Raven asked what was wrong, Usagi said, "I wanted to hang out with the Inners since we haven't been spending time together. But, apparently, they are in the Three Lights' fan club and get to be on a plane to preview the new movie Yaten and the others were doing at that beach that had Rei's cousin as a Phage."

"So, there are no more tickets," asked Raven.

"I asked all three of them," sighed Usagi, "But, no dice."

"Well, maybe this will cheer you up," said Raven as an envelope floated in front of the two, "This came in the mail. Maybe it's from Ya~ten."

Usagi's eyes lit up as she saw the envelope. It only had her name on it, but if her older sister thought it was from her friend Yaten, then she was all on board. After the disastrous sports day with Yaten and not getting to hang out with the Inners as much anymore, she really needed the cheering up. Raven, on her part, smiled slightly when she saw that she got her sister to smile once more. She really couldn't stand that her sister was sad, even if it was something frivolous like going to an inflight movie premiere. Usagi opened the pink envelope and was surprised to see a ticket for the same premiere the Inners were going. "A ticket," exclaimed Usagi, "For tonight!"

"So, maybe it WAS from Yaten," said Raven.

"Let's see," said Usagi as she opened the letter, "Dear Sailor Moon…"

"Eh," exclaimed the two girls as they turned pale and looked at the letter.

_**"I'll be expecting you. I'll have a special seat for you. Sailor Aluminum Siren."**_

Both girls were thinking the same thing as they finished reading the letter. Exactly HOW did the newest evil Senshi know about Usagi? For all both knew, NO one knew that Usagi was Sailor Moon except for Usagi's friends, Yaten, and Raven. Raven looked at her little sister to see that she was very pale and ready to sprint out to stop the flight. Yet, even if Usagi ran all the way to the airport, she wouldn't make it in time. Raven placed a hand over Usagi's wrist before Usagi could bolt. "My way will be much faster," said Raven.

"Raven," asked Starfire from behind, "Is something the matter?"

"I'll explain later," said Raven, "Where am I meeting you to find Brushogun?"

"Meeting," asked Cyborg.

"Yes," said Raven, "I need to take _imōto_ somewhere quickly."

"But, Raven," said Robin as he crossed his arms over his chest, "We aren't meeting anywhere. We're ALL going to go where Brushogun is."

"As I asked," said a glaring Raven, "Where am _**I**_ meeting you?"

"Wakamono Shuppan," said Cyborg, "Which, I still can't believe his hideout is the comic book factory."

"Cyborg," growled Robin who didn't like that Raven was going away somewhere before the battle.

"Look," said Cyborg as he tried to appease Robin, "Raven said she'll explain later. So, just trust her to be there."

"Thank you," said Raven as she disappeared with Usagi in a dark portal.

_**\- Night Time: At Wakamono Shuppan –**_

"Friend Raven," exclaimed Starfire.

"Sorry about that," said Raven, "But, what _imōto_ had to do couldn't wait."

"And finding Brushogun could," asked Robin with one side of his mask raised.

Raven just shrugged as she looked at the Wakamono Shuppan, the comic book company. She was NOT going to get into telling her teammates/friends that her little sister was THE magical heroine called Sailor Moon. That would be for another time. Besides, they found Brushogun, and she WAS here to fight with them instead of with her little sister after all. Robin glared at Raven one more time before throwing a grenade that exploded to make an opening for them. All five jumped into the factory and looked around, though cautiously. It wasn't long that they found Brushogun in a printing press instead of an abandoned chair. "I am," said Brushogun.

"Brushogun," questioned Robin.

"So glad to finally meet you," said Brushogun.

"You're not the one behind all this, are you," stated Robin as all five went towards the weakened Brushogun, "You're just…"

"…His… slave," said Brushogun exhaustingly, "He trapped me in this thing… this cursed printing press that uses my powers against my will. The criminals I create serve him now."

"But, you sent the card, didn't you," asked Robin, "You set me free. And you sent Saico-Tek to our tower because…"

"It was the only way I could call for help," said Brushogun, "I knew that if one of my creations attacked your home…"

"… It would give us a reason to come to Tokyo…," said Robin.

"Speak for yourself," muttered Raven.

"…A reason to find you," said Robin who glared at Raven for cutting him off.

"So, you weren't the one who framed Robin," said Cyborg.

"Saico-Tek was printed twice," confessed Brushogun, "I sent the first to you as a messenger. _**He**_ sent the second to Robin as a trap."

"He who," asked Beast Boy.

"If you're just the brush," said Raven with a thoughtful face, "Who tells you what to paint?"

"That would be…," said a familiar voice, "Me."

Raven glared as the conversation continued. Once that person revealed to be Commander Daizo, Raven was relieved that she didn't say anything about her family to him. No need to think about what Daizo would have done to her family. When Robin was done talking to Daizo, Daizo sent the troopers towards the Titans. The Titans held back because they THOUGHT that the troopers were human. However, when Robin kicked the helmet off of one of them, it was revealed that they were only ink creations. "Ink," said Robin to himself before shouting out, "Titans! The troopers! They aren't real!"

"Which means we don't have to hold back," said Cyborg with a smile.

"It also means that there are plenty more where they came from," said Daizo.

Raven growled when she heard Brushogun screaming in pain. As the Titans defeated the troopers easily, they got into a defensive stance to prepare for something else. All of Brushogun's little creations came to life and started to attack the Titans. Robin was the one who broke free to engage Daizo. However, it wasn't until Daizo jumped INTO the printing press that everything went chaotic. The Titans were blown away until they found themselves outside of the comic book factory. They saw Daizo saying something about Brushogun's powers are his as drops of ink fell from the sky to create an army of evil creations. "What must we do," asked Starfire.

"Erase him," said Robin.

"Just remember," said Raven, "He may have Brushogun's magic, but I don't know how long he can control it."

"Titans! Go," shouted Robin.

Daizo started first by trying to crush the Titans. However, the Titans jumped away and started their attacks. Cyborg used his sonic canon to blast the creations into ink puddles while Beast Boy transformed into different animals and started to stomp or bite the creations. Starfire was the first to be grabbed until she was on the floor. When one of the tentacles started to come down onto her, Raven was just there magically and created her shield until using her powers to cut the offending tentacle away. Raven then used her magic to blast more of the ink criminals until they were all gone. She SHOULD have been tired from using a lot of magic, but she could feel the Moon powers regenerating her after every burst of magic used. Everything was very chaotic until Robin got to where Brushogun actually was and tried to pull him away. It didn't work just yet because Robin got sucked into the ink monster that was Daizo and the other Titans were mostly grabbed or knocked around. However, Robin proved his stubbornness as he came out of the ink body WITH Brushogun a moment later and landed on the ground, holding Brushogun's head up. "You… saved me," said Brushogun before smiling and faded away.

"Brushogun's spell," said Raven as everyone saw the ink creations turn back into ink, "It's breaking!"

"Gah," groaned Daizo as he felt the pain and bubbled up before dropping just like the ink creations and turning back into his HUMAN self.

"Ugh," moaned Beast Boy as he saw that he and the others were covered in black ink, "So gross!"

"Is everyone alright," asked Robin.

"Good over here," said Cyborg.

"I am… fine," said Starfire.

"Where's Raven," asked Robin.

_**\- Night Time: At The Airport –**_

"I can't believe it," said Minako.

"Seiya is…," started Makoto.

"… Star Fighter," finished Rei.

"Taiki is…," said Ami.

"…Star Maker," finished Minako.

It was after the disastrous flight that Usagi TRIED to stop. However, it was futile as she was DRAGGED onto the airplane and was seated next to Yaten. Yaten looked questioningly at Usagi until he turned pale when Usagi told him what was going on. Yaten clenched his armrest when he saw that he couldn't STOP the flight since the plane was moving right now. It wasn't long that everything ON the plane turned chaotic as each Inner AND Starlight revealed themselves to each other. Usagi also had to reveal herself as Sailor Moon before using her powers to heal the flight stewardesses. Once the flight landed back onto the airport, the Three Lights turned and walked away while the Inners looked at the three in sadness and worry. "Usa-_imōto_," asked Raven who suddenly appeared.

"Can we please go home," asked Usagi who was a bit further away from the Inners.

"_Hai_," said Raven softly, "You'll tell me what's wrong?"

"_Hai_," said Usagi softly.

"Just let me tell my teammates where I am," said Raven.

"You left your teammates," asked Usagi incredulously.

"Brushogun is gone," said Raven, "Besides, you needed me more. I could FEEL your sadness all the way from where I was."

Raven looked at Usagi when she didn't laugh awkwardly and apologize like she normally would. Instead, Usagi actually had a seldom look on her face, which made Raven worry over her little sister. Raven took out her T-communicator and contacted Robin. When Robin picked up and all four of her teammates shouted her name, Raven could see the smallest of smiles on her sister's face before disappearing. Raven sighed and monotonously told them that after the magic went away, she teleported to where her little sister was. She told them that she felt her sister's sadness while fighting and grew worried. She, however, DID apologize to her teammates about leaving right after the fight, but it couldn't be helped. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire forgave Raven for disappearing, but Robin reminded Raven that she had some explaining to do later. "I'll see you all at the house," said Raven.

"See you there," said Robin as he ended the call.

"Are you in trouble, _nēchan_," asked Usagi.

"Don't worry about it, _imōto_," said Raven, "That's just Boy Blunder wanting to know EVERYTHING about us."

"I guess if it gets you out of trouble," said Usagi, "You can tell them about me, and only me."

"_Arigatō (Thanks), imōto_," said Raven, "However, I'm going to also transport Yaten once he's alone to talk about EVERYTHING that happened today and how to proceed in the future."

* * *

AN: Whelp! Brushogun is gone, and Raven just left right after. But, she DID have a very good reason though. =P As for this chapter, it was combined with the fight against Brushogun AND the Sailor Moon Stars episode 188. However, I made it different since Yaten AND Usagi know their other identities. Yaten is going to be surprised about disappearing in a dark portal to end up in front of Raven and Usagi in the next chapter though. XD Poor Yaten. ^^; Anyways, I hope this chapter was alright. I'm bad at writing fighting scenes. ㅠㅠ Though, happy reading and see ya next chapter! 8D


	14. What Raven Missed & Informing The Titans

**Bold** – action within speaking form

_Italics_ – flashbacks

"…" – talking

'…' – thinking

-…- – Raven & her emotions talking to each other

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_**Bold/Underline/Italics**_ – more emphasis when someone says something or something is realized by another person

_Underline/Italics_ – minor Japanese words used within the story (also, lazy to translate XP)

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Teen Titans. I do not own these two shows. Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. Teen Titans is created by Glen Murakami and Sam Register and aired as a series by Cartoon Network and Kids WB.

* * *

"Can we please have an explanation from you now, Raven," asked Cyborg.

"Not just yet," said Raven.

It was very late at night at the Tsukino household. Raven and Usagi came back from the airport to see Raven's teammates inside the house with comfy clothes on. Some of their hair was still wet from showering off all of the ink that they received from the Brushogun battle. Raven, on her part, was still a bit covered in ink, but you couldn't tell from her dark cloak that she always wore. It just blended too well with her dark colors. Once Raven and Usagi walked into the door, the other Titans hounded Raven until she pushed them all back with her powers. "Why will you not tell us what is up, Friend Raven," asked Starfire.

"Because I am dirty," said Raven, "And I need to talk to my little sister first before anything DOES happen."

"You don't seem dirty to me," said Beast Boy.

"The ink from Brushogun is STILL on me, too," said an irritated Raven.

"Fine," said Robin, "You can go. But, tell us how long it will take to tell us."

"Like I need permission within my own home to go," muttered Raven before saying, "Probably in the next two hours."

"What," complained Beast Boy, "That's so long! Why not after you shower?"

Raven didn't justify what Beast Boy suggested as she transported Usagi and her into Usagi's bedroom. Raven sighed because just then, she felt that Yaten was away from his own teammates. Raven concentrated her powers until a dark portal appeared in the middle of Usagi's bedroom. When that happened, out came Yaten who yelped and hit the ground hard. Raven ignored Yaten as she went and grabbed some clean clothes and disappeared into the bathroom to clean up. "What hit me," mumbled Yaten as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"That would be _nēchan_," said Usagi.

"Usagi," yelped Yaten.

"Mhm," said Usagi, "_Nēchan_ teleported you into my bedroom after sensing that you were alone from your fellow Starlights."

"I see," said Yaten, "A warning would have been great to have though."

Usagi giggled as Yaten grumbled about suddenly teleporting into his friend's bedroom while said culprit disappeared to clean herself up. Usagi motioned for Yaten to sit comfortably while she went to get some snacks for this discussion. When Usagi walked down the stairs, the Titans thought that the sisters were done talking, but it wasn't true. Usagi ignored the questions thrown at her because it WAS her house and she didn't really answer to Robin. Getting a tray out, Usagi started on the hot water while flittering around the kitchen. Usagi got three tea cups from the cupboard and some small cookies from the cookie jar. She then gotten a tea kettle on the tray and poured the hot water in. Finally, she grabbed three different tea bags from Raven's stash and carried the tray back up to her room. Usagi was slightly surprised when the tray was surrounded in a dark glow before being settled onto the small table within her bedroom. Raven was done with her shower and had a dark blue shirt on with some dark cotton pj pants. "I see that you are done with your shower," said Usagi.

"Yup," said Raven stoically, "Now… tell me WHY I felt sadness coming off of my _imōto_."

"I guess we should start when Usagi came onto the plane," said Yaten with a frown.

"That would be best since I personally teleported her there before battling Commander Daizo," said Raven.

"What," exclaimed Usagi, "I thought he was a good guy and that you were fighting Brushogun?"

"Daizo is an evil sniveling person who trapped Brushogun for years within a cursed printing press," said Raven darkly, "But enough of my battle… **glares at the two**… Tell me what happened."

"Well…," said Usagi as she started to tell the story.

_**\- Usagi's Flashback –**_

_ "Wait," exclaimed Usagi._

_ "Welcome aboard," said the stewardess._

_ "Please," begged Usagi, "Please don't let this plane take off!"_

_"What," asked the stewardess._

_ "This plane is in danger," exclaimed Usagi._

_ Once Usagi got the plane entrance, she tried to tell the stewardess that the plane was in danger. Usagi, however, was pulled into the plane and pushed up to where the Three Lights would be sitting down. Usagi wasn't trying so hard to explain while in a panic mode that she didn't realize that she gained the attention of the Inners. The Inners were surprised to see Usagi on the plane and leading up to where the Three Lights were that they didn't consider how panicked Usagi sounded. Usagi got up the stairs and was questioned by the Three Lights on how she was here. However, Usagi didn't explain as she just only said, "Please cancel this event!"_

_ "What are you talking about," asked Seiya._

_ "And how did you get a ticket," asked Taiki._

_ "Never mind that," said Usagi urgently, "Besides, you shouldn't take off! Because this…"_

_"Usagi," said Yaten who pulled her to him, "Just take a seat. We're moving already."_

_ Usagi looked out the window to Yaten's left and saw that he was right. The plane WAS moving and taking off right now. Usagi bit her lip as she tried to think on what to do. When she remembered that Yaten knew her identity, she looked at Yaten seriously. Yaten blinked in surprise at how serious Usagi was looking. Usagi, however, clenched her fist into her pocket when she felt the letter she thought she discarded on her foyer's floor. Usagi took the letter out and handed it to Yaten. Yaten, on his part, blinked as he took the letter and opened it. "Dear Sailor Moon…," trailed off Yaten as his green eyes widen while reading the rest._

_ "Now, you see why," whispered Usagi._

_ "You couldn't have called my cell," asked an irritated Yaten._

_ "Hey," said Usagi, "Not my fault you didn't give me your phone number."_

_ "Argh," groaned Yaten, "Now what are we going to do?"_

_"Try to relax and think of something," suggested Usagi._

_ "Can't really relax when a known enemy is somewhere on this plane," muttered Yaten darkly._

_**\- Flashback Interrupted –**_

"Seriously," groaned Raven, "You two… I'm surprised Seiya and Taiki didn't hear your conversation."

"Our heads were together when we were talking," said a sweat-dropping Yaten.

"Doesn't mean they can't hear," said Raven.

"Anyways," said Usagi, "Back to our story…"

_** \- Flashback Resumes –**_

_ "What's that," asked Seiya who turned._

_ "Attention, please," called out three Phages who appeared, "Please fasten your seat belt!"_

_"Yaten," exclaimed Usagi._

_ It was about half way through the Three Lights movie that three phages appeared and looked like stewardesses. The stewardesses launched an attack and wrapped the Three Lights with tight seatbelt-like leather, thus strapping them tightly to the airplane seat. Usagi stood up to try and help Yaten get his off, but it was futile as the enemy, Sailor Aluminum Siren, appeared through the curtains. "Thank you for boarding," said Aluminum Siren._

_ "You," exclaimed the Three Lights together._

_ "What she was talking about…," started Seiya._

_ "…Was this," said Taiki._

_ "In exchange for the Three Lights lives and all of the passengers," said Aluminum Siren, "I'll take your Star Seed, Usagi Tsukino! More correctly, Sailor Moon!"_

_ Seiya and Taiki looked shocked when Aluminum Siren said that Usagi was Sailor Moon. It was interrupted when the Inners appeared through the entrance. However, before the four could help out, the Phages knocked the four down the stairs while following the four to restrain them. Usagi was about to go and help them, but was stopped by Aluminum Siren. Aluminum Siren started to back Usagi up as she stepped forward. Yaten, however, got his restraints off before transforming right in front of everyone. "Yaten," exclaimed Seiya._

_ "Yell at me later," said Yaten as Star Healer, "But, I rather face them and revealing my identity than facing HER older sister!"_

_**\- Flashback Interrupted –**_

"Ah," said Raven with a smirk, "So, I DO scare you."

"Of course," yelled out Yaten, "You have powers and can teleport anyone anywhere! I bet you have a lot of power to stand up to a Senshi by yourself, too."

"Maybe," said Raven, "But, these evil Senshi has powers that I still do not understand. I also do not want to release my angry side."

"Angry side," asked Yaten.

"Yup," said Usagi who hugged Raven, "_Nēchan_'s powers are used through emotions, but if one emotion takes over, bad things happen, especially when Anger comes out."

"You're telling me," sighed Raven.

"Anyways," said Usagi, "Once Yaten revealed himself…"

_**\- Flashback Resumes –**_

_ "Seriously going with her older sister is scarier than this situation," said a sweat-dropping Seiya._

_ "You don't know Raven like I do," said a deadpanned Yaten._

_ "Fine," grumbled Taiki, "Since there's no choice…"_

_ "Fighter Star Power," called Seiya, "Make Up!"_

_ "Maker Star Power," called Taiki, "Make Up!"_

_ Usagi blinked while everyone else looked on in shock as Seiya and Taiki transformed after Yaten. Once they called out __**Sailor Starlights! Stage On!**__, Aluminum Siren was surprised yet agitated. She commanded the Phages to get the three revealed Senshi, but it was futile. Seiya called out her __**Star Serious Laser**__ attack and hit all three Phages at once. Taiki was the one who told the Inners to get away from here while the three will deal with all of them. However, it was Rei who told Taiki that they will not be getting away. "No, we're not," said Rei before looking at Usagi, "Usagi, __henshin yo (transform)__."_

_ "Un," said Usagi before…_

_ "Mars Crystal Power! Make Up," called Rei._

_ "Mercury Crystal Power! Make Up," called Ami._

_ "Jupiter Crystal Power! Make Up," called Makoto._

_ "Venus Crystal Power! Make Up," called Minako._

_ "Moon Eternal! Make Up," called Usagi._

_ It was Yaten's turn to just blink. She kind of figured that Usagi's four friends were Senshi as well when she saw them hang out with Usagi a lot of times. Seiya and Taiki looked on in shock, however, once the Inners revealed themselves, and once again, Aluminum Siren commanded the Phages to deal with the other Senshi. Yet, once again, it was futile. Taiki called out her __**Star Gentle Uterus**__ attack while Yaten called out her __**Star Sensitive Inferno**__ attack. Both attacks knocked out the Phages, making Usagi use her __**Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss**__ attack and turning the Phages back into three unconscious stewardesses. Once that happened, Aluminum Siren attacked with her __**Galactica Tsunami**__, but the Inners used their attacks and defeated the Senshi. "Now, you don't have anything left," said Rei._

_ "Grr," growled Aluminum Siren, "I'll be back with another plan."_

_ As Aluminum Siren left the good Senshi, there was an awkward tension that followed once the plane landed and everyone got off._

_**\- End Flashback –**_

"So, that's what happened," said Raven.

"Yeah," said Usagi and Yaten.

"So, why feeling sad though," asked Raven.

"Now that all of us know each other," said Usagi, "I am betting that the Inners AND Outers will be trying to get me away from them."

"The others are going to watch me closely," said Yaten.

"And let's not forget that both of our teams probably won't work together to defeat a common enemy," sighed Usagi.

Raven hummed as she thought about it. Apparently, Yaten and Usagi were STILL ignoring their feelings for each other, but that was irrelevant when the Earth Senshi and the Starlights will probably NOT get along at all. Usagi and Yaten were the only ones that will because they already know each other's identities beforehand. Raven looked at the two and said, "Well, then. It is time to bring in reinforcements."

"What do you mean," asked Usagi and Yaten.

"You'll see," said Raven.

_**\- Hours Later –**_

"Dang, girl," said Cyborg, "I can't believe YOU died so many times already."

"Don't remind me," growled Raven.

"And Yaten is the girl," questioned Starfire.

"Magic," said Yaten nonchalantly.

After Raven told Usagi and Yaten about reinforcements, they were surprised that Raven pulled the two down to where Raven's teammates were. Raven looked at the Titans and told them that Usagi and Yaten have some things to explain to them. Usagi and Yaten started to protest, but one look from Raven had them cringing. They didn't want an anger Raven on their backs and did as was told. Usagi and Yaten, for more than two hours, told the Titans their history and revealed themselves as Senshi. Once that was done, four slack-jawed Titans looked at the two un-transformed Senshi in awe and were commenting on things. It was Raven who stopped that by asking Robin, "So, when are we heading back to Jump City?"

"Don't know," said Robin, "We still have that medal honoring ceremony tomorrow."

"Then, if we are staying," said Raven, "I have something to ask."

"And that is," asked Robin while the others listened on.

* * *

AN: Cliffhanger! =P I feel like Raven's asking is a good place to stop this chapter. XD So! Raven is finally caught up on what happened in the airplane while the other Titans are FINALLY in the loop on the trouble Usagi and Yaten have. XD Just, didn't want to go into a FULL story about Sailor Moon within this chapter as well. That explanation is WAY too long! XP Now! To make sure EVERYONE comes together, ne? ;) Anyways! Happy reading and see ya next chapter! =D Also! Make sure to stay healthy during this coronavirus pandemic! m(_)m


	15. Matchmaker Raven? Track A Incense Burner

**Bold** – action within speaking form

_Italics_ – flashbacks

"…" – talking

'…' – thinking

-…- – Raven & her emotions talking to each other

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_**Bold/Underline/Italics**_ – more emphasis when someone says something or something is realized by another person

_Underline/Italics_ – minor Japanese words used within the story (also, lazy to translate XP)

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Teen Titans. I do not own these two shows. Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. Teen Titans is created by Glen Murakami and Sam Register and aired as a series by Cartoon Network and Kids WB.

* * *

"For uncovering the truth," said Tokyo's mayor, "For pursuing justice and protecting our city from a treacherous evil… I present these metals to Tokyo's newest heroes, the Teen Titans!"

It was late morning that the medal honoring ceremony was in full swing. All around the small stage within the Shibuya district were filled with people. Among the crowds in different parts of Shibuya were the Senshi. The Three Lights were at the right side of the stage while the Inners were at the left side. On top of one of Shibuya's buildings was the Outer Senshi scanning the crowds for the so-called outsiders and their princess. Usagi, however, was fortunate to be waiting at the Hachikō statue, a famous dog statue that was near the Shibuya station and nowhere NEAR where the other Senshi were. Usagi smiled widely when she heard the words that the mayor said to the Teen Titans and clapped when all the people started to as well. It WAS her older sister and friends up on that small stage. She could also hear what the mayor was asking the Titans. "So, what will be next for you heroes," asked the mayor.

"We'll stay in Tokyo for now," said Robin, "After all, sometimes heroes need a vacation."

"And we DEFINITELY need one," said Beast Boy.

"We will also be taking some odd jobs so that we can have some spending money as well," said Raven monotonously.

"Oh," asked the mayor, "Do you have one already?"

"Yes," said Starfire, "We have been contacted by Galaxy Television to be the guards to one of your Earth's idol groups."

"Which group," asked a random person in the crowd who also cut off the mayor's next question.

"Why," said Raven with a smirk, "The Three Lights of course."

Usagi almost laughed when Raven announced that. She could just picture the shock faces of the Senshi as a whole. 'Raven sure knows how to deliver a message,' thought Usagi as she thought back on last night.

_**\- Flashback –**_

_ "Then, if we are staying," said Raven, "I have something to ask."_

_ "And that is," asked Robin while the others listened on._

_ "How would all of you like to become bodyguards until Galaxia gone," asked Raven to her teammates._

_ Usagi and Yaten blinked their eyes when they heard Raven asked that of her teammates. They knew that Raven was trying to bring in reinforcements, but this? The Teen Titans didn't' have magical powers like Raven does. Starfire could probably help, but the rest? Usagi and Yaten were about to protest until Robin asked Raven what she was planning to do. "Obviously, you all can't combat the powers of a Sailor Senshi," said Raven._

_ "Don't have to say it like that," muttered Beast Boy._

_ "I think I could beat a Senshi," commented Starfire._

_ "Maybe," said Raven, "But, my plan is to be bodyguards of the Three Lights actually. We all blend in to keep three of the Senshi safe in mundane things, but the true reason is…"_

_ "Is," asked Cyborg._

_ "The true reason is to make sure Usagi and Yaten stay together to plan accordingly," said Robin who was now thinking on what Raven was saying._

_ "Exactly," said Raven._

_ The Titans looked at each other silently as they thought about what the true reason was. When they heard that the other Senshi would be separating Usagi and Yaten due to the now revealed identities, they could see how everything will all go wrong when they all separated. Usagi was the glue that holds the Inners and Outers together while Yaten was the key to get the cooperation of the Starlights together with the Earth Senshi. But, when the two split and no plan was in place, something or some ONE will die. "THAT'S your plan about reinforcements," asked an incredulous Yaten._

_ "Yes," said Raven, "Once the Titans and I are situated within YOUR group, Yaten, we can try to get the Starlights to leave you alone so that you can plan on how to defeat Galaxia with Usagi."_

_ "You keep on forgetting that the most information we have about our enemy lies within MY missing princess," said a deadpanned Yaten._

_ "Well," said Cyborg, "I can scan Yaten's energy signal and try to find similar energies related to him… er… her."_

_ "Did you also forget about the Outers," asked Usagi with exasperation, "They are NOT going to go along with this."_

_ "Then, we plan it like this," said Robin seriously, "At the medal honoring ceremony, we announce this odd job we have in being bodyguards to the Three Lights. That will get everyone into a frenzy. However, we do not tell who is going to follow which bandmate because of security reasons. Raven will be alone to defend Yaten, but she and Yaten will just meet up with Usagi to also ground-search Yaten's missing princess. Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg, and I will get Yaten's other bandmates after school to follow the idols' schedules while making sure they do not realize that Yaten 'disappeared' from their sight. All four of us will just take shifts so one can meet up with Raven, Yaten, and Usagi for ground-search."_

_ "That's a really good plan," said Raven who sounded really happy, "Since the Outers are quite scared of me while the Inners don't know what to say to me."_

_ "And that is a good thing," whispered Yaten to Usagi who smiled sheepishly._

_**\- End Flashback –**_

"Oye," called out Yaten, "Figured that you were all the way in the back."

Usagi blinked as she came out of the flashback from last night to see Yaten walking up to her with a disguise on. Yaten couldn't really disguise his voice, so he made due to wear sunglasses to hide his intense green eyes and wearing jeans and a jean jacket over a plain white shirt. Blushing slightly for not being aware of her surroundings and how Yaten was dressed, Usagi shrugged and smiled at Yaten. "Well, I knew that we needed to jet as soon as the crowd died down a bit," said Usagi.

"Good thinking then," said Yaten.

"Yeah," said Usagi who then curiously asked, "HOW did you get away from Seiya and Taiki?"

"It was easy when we all got semi-separated in the crowd," said Yaten with a wink.

"Lucky," said Usagi, "If I was with the Outers, one would hold my hand or just KNOW that I was going to go away. The Inners would just surround me, leaving me in the middle of them."

Yaten sweat-dropped at what the other Earth Senshi would do. But, he would understand because Usagi IS their precious princess that they all sworn to protect. Just thinking about who HE sworn to protect made his insides twist. When Galaxia came to their planet, they couldn't protect their princess and all of them were sent and scattered around Earth. Yaten didn't notice that he clenched his fist until Usagi took it in her hands to uncurl it. Blinking in surprise, Yaten just watched as Usagi dragged him onto the JR Line towards Jūban to begin their search. 'She really is something,' thought Yaten.

"So, do you know what we are actually looking for," asked Usagi.

"Yes," said Yaten, "We have to find my princess' incense burner. She would have wound up in there to heal from the battle against Galaxia."

"Eh," exclaimed Usagi, "An incense burner?!"

_**\- Late In The Afternoon –**_

"Man," bemoaned Cyborg, "My tech is now used as an incense burner finder."

"Suck it up," said Raven, "The faster we find Yaten's princess, the faster we can plan to get rid of Galaxia once and for all."

"But seriously, dark girl," said Cyborg, "Why AREN'T we next to Yaten and Usagi to try and find the thing together?"

"Because I am TRYING to get those two together," said Raven, "Who knows when that so-called Prince of Earth returns from wherever he went and wants to get back with my sister. Yaten is a far better match for _imōto_ than that guy."

"Who knew you were a matchmaker at heart," said Cyborg with a shake of his head.

Once Usagi and Yaten came out of the Jūban stop, they were met with Cyborg and Raven at the exit. Both Usagi and Yaten blinked as they saw the two at the exit. Cyborg waved his robotic arm up in greeting as he told the two that the others were making sure Seiya was at the musical practice while Taiki was at his cooking show. Yaten nodded slowly as he commented that Seiya was still getting hounded by the choreographer on his dancing skills. Raven, however, had to slam Happiness down when she saw Yaten and Usagi still holding hands after coming off the subway station. Wouldn't do good thing if any of her emotions got out. When Usagi told the two that they were looking for an incense burner, the two Titans looked at Yaten incredulously. Yaten shrugged and said that his princess was most likely in the burner to heal from the battle that took place on his home planet. Cyborg saw a sign for a carnival and commented that maybe someone picked up the incense burner as a prize. The other three shrugged and followed Cyborg's lead. Now, Yaten and Usagi were walking around a few paces in front of Cyborg and Raven, checking out all of the game booths from the carnival. "I am just ensuring that my sister is taken cared for," said Raven.

"Yeah," said Cyborg, "But, what will happen when Yaten leaves to go back to his home planet?"

"Shoot," grumbled Raven, "I forgot about that."

Cyborg chuckled as he scanned once more for the mystical incense burner. Since he had a reading on Yaten's energy signal, he was hoping the search would be easy, yet it was not. Raven believed that maybe the magic surrounding the incense burner was making it harder for them to find said burner. It wasn't long that Starfire gave a call saying that Seiya and Taiki were going to be arriving at the same place as Yaten, Usagi, Raven, and Cyborg due to their schedules being done for the day. Raven and Cyborg groaned at the call before Raven ran to Yaten and Usagi and all but shoved them into a Ferris wheel car. "_Nēchan_," asked Usagi.

"Oye," said Yaten, "What's the big idea?!"

"Sorry," said Raven monotonously, "I thought that it would be best if you two checked out the Ferris wheel. Maybe the sun will glint off of something when you two are high up in the air."

"Well, that IS true," said Usagi with a thoughtful look.

"Fine," groaned Yaten, "But, you didn't really need to shove us."

"Oh," said Raven with a happy smile on her face, "And, have fun!"

Usagi and Yaten blinked when Raven said that. It was so out of character of Raven to say that. As the Ferris wheel started to move, Raven cursed Happiness from inside her head. She didn't really show so much emotion, but trying to get her sister together with someone SHE approved was being… fun… for a lack of word. Raven flew back to Cyborg's side just in time to see Robin and Seiya arguing about needing protection or not. "Look," said Robin, "As I see it, just SUCK it up, pretty boy. Your agency asked US to bodyguard you, so protecting you will be what we do."

"Seiya," said Taiki, "Now is not the time. Yaten could be anywhere, especially with that… girl."

"And," said Raven darkly, "What, pray tell, is wrong with my little sister being WITH your brother?"

"Nothing," said Seiya and Taiki, quickly.

"That's what I thought," said Raven with glaring eyes.

Seiya and Taiki shivered at Raven's dark tone They now knew that Yaten was justified in revealing herself as Star Healer if this was the other option. A very over-protective older sister in Raven is a bad situation when it concerns her little sister. Starfire switched with Cyborg as all five males were walking out of the carnival. Seiya and Taiki knew that Yaten would not be AT a carnival, but their so-called new bodyguards wanted to switch off with one of their own before heading to the Three Lights' apartment for the night. "Friend Raven," said Starfire, "Where are your little sister and Yaten?"

"I shoved them into the Ferris wheel," said Raven.

"Oh," said Starfire, "I believe the two alone in a Ferris wheel car would be in a situation called 'romantic', right?"

"I hope so," said Raven.

"Friend Raven," said Starfire slowly, "Are you playing the matchmaker for your little sister?"

Raven just smiled slightly at Starfire as an answer before moving to where the Ferris wheel was. When Yaten and Usagi stepped out, Usagi accidently tripped and landed on top of Yaten. Yaten blinked when he felt Usagi on top of him while Starfire giggled and secretly took a photo of the two before sending it to Raven's T-communicator. Raven just sighed before giving a fond smile. It was just like Usagi to trip at the most random times. "Shall we go eat before heading back to plan on where to try to find the incense burner," asked Raven.

"Yeah," said Yaten, "I appreciate the help."

"No need to thank us," said Usagi, "As I said before, we are ALL on the same side and should work together."

"Yeah," said Yaten as he remembered the ruined alliance.

"Now then," said Starfire as the two blinked at now noticing that she was there instead of Cyborg, "While we find food, please tell me what is this incense burner you speak of."

* * *

AN: Chapter done! Apparently, the two didn't find the incense burner glittering from up on the Ferris wheel. All well, another day in trying to find Princess Kakyuu while trying to get away from all other Senshi until the time comes to be TOGETHR and try to defeat Sailor Galaxia. Raven is now a matchmaker? ㅋㅋ Well, Raven needs to have SOME fun as well. XD The Titans are now the go between Yaten and the other bandmates until Princess Kakyuu is found though. Hopefully, Princess Kakyuu and Usagi can FINALLY combine the Senshi together. 8D As for the camera thing, there IS a camera in the T-communicators, but I also added a message and photo option as well. Hey! Starfire needs to have fun as well. XD Anyways, happy reading and stay healthy! I'll see ya next chapter! =D


	16. The Burner & A Nearly Stolen Star Seed

**Bold** – action within speaking form

_Italics_ – flashbacks

"…" – talking

'…' – thinking

-…- – Raven & her emotions talking to each other

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_**Bold/Underline/Italics**_ – more emphasis when someone says something or something is realized by another person

_Underline/Italics_ – minor Japanese words used within the story (also, lazy to translate XP)

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Teen Titans. I do not own these two shows. Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. Teen Titans is created by Glen Murakami and Sam Register and aired as a series by Cartoon Network and Kids WB.

* * *

"Seriously," said Yaten as he looked back slightly, "Exactly WHY are you following me?"

"Well, you have to admit, Yaten," said Seiya, "You've been different ever since you met Usagi."

"And," asked Yaten with a deadpanned look.

"Did you forget why we are here in the first place," asked Taiki.

Yaten unconsciously clenched his fist. Of course, he didn't forget. He spent his free time with Usagi because she had the means to find his princess' incense burner. The other Titans were a big help as well. So, what if he was having a bit of fun whenever Raven pushed the two towards a game at the carnival? So what if he was having a bit of fun whenever Usagi and he stumbled into a random store to get away from fans and start to browse slightly? Thinking back at the latest one where they ACTUALLY stumbled into an incense store was hilarious, yet disappointing. There was no sign of his princess' incense burner in a random store. Sighing inwardly, Yaten stopped and turned around to see his two bandmates. "I did NOT forget why we are here," said Yaten, "Besides, who else would deal with Raven watching over us? One of you?"

"Raven IS intimidating," said Seiya.

"And so what if I'm with Usagi a lot," asked Yaten, "YOU want to tell her older sister that SHE can't hang out with her anymore?"

"Uh…," stumbled the two.

"That's what I thought," said Yaten as he turned back to walk to wherever he was supposed to meet up with the two sisters.

Seiya and Taiki looked at Yaten as he started to walk off. They could sense that three of their newest bodyguards were near while the fourth one was following Yaten. Sure, they were trying their best to find their princess as well, but it seemed that Yaten had another girl named Sailor Moon in his life now, which was worrying to the two. They know that Yaten was obsessed with finding the princess, but since when did he get a social life with someone that he only has known for a while? With Yaten, he was smirking inwardly as his so-called bodyguard showed up next to him. "Playing the Raven card," asked the bodyguard.

"Robin," said Yaten, "YOU would play that card if we were pressed for time as well."

"True," said Robin with a shrug, "Just surprised that you would do that with your teammates."

"They are irritating me," muttered Yaten before asking, "Where are we meeting Usagi and Raven again?"

"Jūban Park," said Robin.

"At least I know where to go," said Yaten.

Robin just grumbled as he followed Yaten once more to Jūban Park. It wasn't his fault that Robin couldn't really read Japanese to get around. He was surprised that he could do that when the Titans were trying to find Brushogun. Looking around, Robin found out that Yaten and he were already at the park and walking towards two nicely dressed sisters. Robin blinked as he saw Raven dressing up as a civilian than her heroine self. It was actually the second time to seeing Raven in civilian garbs since he wasn't paying too much attention to what Raven dressed up as, besides her school uniform. The Titans were mostly away from the house, and in his case, find out more about Brushogun. So, seeing Raven in black skinny jeans, a violet tee, and indigo tennis shoes was something. "Robin," said Raven stoically, "Stop staring."

"Sorry," said Robin, "But, you have to admit. We've never seen you in civilian clothes all that much before."

"Hm," hummed Raven as she turned back to Usagi and Yaten, "So, I guess the plan is to walk around Jūban Park and see if your princess is hidden somewhere around here."

"You think that she'll be hidden in this," asked a skeptical Yaten.

"A lot of people lose things in the park," countered Raven.

"Let's just go," said Robin, "There's a lot of ground to cover as is, and arguing about this won't help."

_**\- Later In The Day –**_

"Ugh," groaned Yaten, "Where is my princess?!"

"Don't give up," said Usagi.

"My sister is right," said Raven emotionlessly, "We'll find your princess and get the information we need."

Yaten huffed as he stretched on the park bench. Robin switched half way through with Beast Boy after all four of them had lunch. He was guessing that Beast Boy was still sniffing his unique energy, for Beast Boy was still a great big green dog hound. However, it was well passed the time Yaten met up with his teammates to come up with a new song for the Three Lights. He still had to do the commercial with the Three Lights, but all three were reluctant to do so ever since the three saw that Minako, or Sailor Venus, was there as a so-called assistant. "Come on, Fido," huffed Yaten once more, "Let's go before my teammates yell at me for missing out on the commercial."

"I'm not Fido," muttered Beast Boy once he changed back.

"Don't care," said Yaten as he got up and walked away.

"Hey," shouted Beast Boy, "Wait up!"

Raven and Usagi both watched Yaten walk out of the park with Beast Boy. They also sweat-dropped when Yaten was ignoring Beast Boy's shouts of him not being a _**Fido**_. Raven then turned to Usagi as she felt her sadness once more, but she knew what her little sister was thinking about to reach that sadness. Usagi, on her part, felt helpless and sad that she couldn't help Yaten find his princess' incense burner that would lead them all to his princess. Flopping onto the same park bench Yaten was just on, Usagi looked at her sister. "Do you think we'll find this incense burner," asked Usagi.

"Considering that Yaten totally forgot to mention HOW this incense burner smelled like," said Raven, "I doubt it."

"Yaten really is a space case," groaned Usagi.

"Well, he IS panicked already with TRYING to find his princess," said Raven, "So, a smell from the incense burner would escape him."

"Why DIDN'T you say anything," asked a curious Usagi.

"I wanted to see how long Yaten would be idiotic enough to finally realize he forgot to tell us how the incense burner smelled like," said a smirking Raven.

"Cruel, _nēchan_," said Usagi.

"It's in my nature," said Raven with a shrug, "Come on. Let's head home to relax for that so-called school festival."

Usagi nodded her head. Standing up and stretching, Usagi shook out her body before going one way. Raven was slightly floating behind Usagi. She really didn't want to continue walking around the park since they searched high and low for that thing. It was just coincidence that Usagi managed to trip over something that was slightly hidden behind a tree root that they never looked at. Sure, they looked at the rose gardens, near the lake, and other hidden bushes, but never behind tree roots. As Usagi tripped and landed on her knee, Raven was already there with her healing magic to make sure Usagi was alright. "I'm fine, _nēchan_," said Usagi.

"What DID you trip on anyways," asked Raven.

"A… tree root, I think," said Usagi embarrassingly.

"Oh, _imōto_," said Raven as she shook her head in exasperation.

"Well," said Usagi as she then crawled to where the tree root was, "Not my fault that I'm that clumsy."

Raven smiled in fondness as she remembered how they were little and Usagi would always be clumsy. Guess things never changed with her little sister. Just as Raven was about to ask why Usagi crawled where the tree root was, she heard Usagi gasped in surprise. Raven quickly went toward her sister, only to see a very fancy incense burner in Usagi's hands. Raven blinked rapidly when she saw that before shaking her head. "Only YOU would find something that is precious to your crush," said Raven.

"I-I don't have a crush," stammered Usagi.

"Sure you don't," said Raven, "Anyways, let's get this back to Yaten tomorrow."

"Yeah," said Usagi, "Won't he be surprised what we found after he left."

"You mean, laugh when we tell him HOW we found it," said Raven with a hint of mirth in her tone.

"Mou, _nēchan_," pouted Usagi as both girls left the park, an incense burner in hand.

_**\- Next Afternoon: School Festival –**_

"I can't believe I was dragged into being a waitress," sighed Raven as she sat down underneath a tree.

"Well, to be fair," said Usagi who also sat down while being careful of their precious cargo, "You didn't really have a choice since your team leader forced you to do it."

"Ugh," groaned Raven, "Who made him boss of what I can and cannot do at my school?"

Usagi giggled as she opened the bag with the incense burner. She still wondered why Raven agreed, though begrudgingly, to dress up, per Robin's insistence. When she handed food to Raven for their lunch break, they were immediately greeted by the other Titans. Raven groaned once more when she saw that Cyborg and Starfire were taking pictures of her in the ridiculous outfit. Usagi placed her hand over Raven's to calm her down because as she sees it, Cyborg and Starfire were making Raven angry at their blatant action. "Stop it," grumbled Raven.

"But, it's just a great opportunity, dark girl," said Cyborg.

"Yes," said Starfire, "You and your little sister look the cute in your outfit."

"Thank you," said Usagi, "Where is Beast Boy and Robin?"

"Robin went with Beast Boy to get his yucky tofu stuff," said Cyborg.

"I see," said Usagi, "He really loves that vegetarian food."

"You could say that," said Raven.

"No doubt about it," said Seiya as he and Taiki approached the group, "That's our princess' incense burner!"

Usagi blinked as she looked at the two while Raven stood up and glared. Even though they were bodyguards to them, Raven's first duty is to her little sister. No bullies were going to demand anything from her sister. With Robin and Beast Boy, they finally came back from finding a stall that sold vegetarian food and saw that Raven was getting ready to blast their charges. Both ran over and just as they appeared, Cyborg told the two what was going on. "Hand it over," said Taiki with his hand outstretched.

"Don't you know that it is rude to demand things," said Raven monotonously.

"Please," said Seiya, "This is our princess' incense burner! **looks at the ground** We've searched so hard…"

"Then, you should have asked nicely," said Beast Boy, "Even _**I**_ know that's manners!"

"Tch," said Taiki, "Why are we even explaining ourselves to you all? Don't interfere in our business."

"Ugh, not you guys," said Yaten as he appeared with the Inners on the opposite side.

"What are you doing here, Yaten," asked Seiya.

"I hope that you didn't come to see her," said Taiki with distain.

It was then that Raven's aggravation was known to the Inners who stared in shocked horror… to the Starlights that had Yaten shaking his head at the idiotic statement one of his brothers said… to the Titans backing away from said teammate… to Usagi clutching the incense burner closer to her. Raven's built-up aggravation led to Taiki being suspended in midair by black tendrils of energy that was coming from Raven. The Inners didn't know what to do because the person who was almost inflicting pain to Taiki was actually their princess' SISTER, and they didn't really want to fight said sister. Seiya was trying to pull Taiki away from the black tendrils as Beast Boy muttered that he was glad it wasn't him this time. Yaten sighed in exasperation as he placed his hand on his forehead. Well, he DID try to warn the two on NOT getting Raven aggravated or angry. Not his fault they didn't listen to his warning. Though, it wasn't long that another person came to the scene. "I found you at last," said a female voice.

"Who are you," demanded Robin who looked at the newest person that suddenly appeared.

"This book my rival had that I went through gave me wonderful information," said the female as she started to rant, "I didn't know that this mediocre young girl has a real Star Seed."

"Star Seed," murmured Cyborg before exclaiming, "YOU'RE one of the bad guys!"

"Sailor Lead Crow," murmured Seiya who recognized her from the school's sports day.

"Hm," hummed the now known Lead Crow as she ignored Cyborg and Seiya and continued to rant, "No wonder I didn't notice, Miss Usagi Tsukino… rather, Sailor Moon!"

Usagi glared at the enemy, which had Raven preening with pride inside. She didn't know what to do as the Inners were on one side, her older sister had a celebrity hanging upside down on the other, and the Titans weren't used to fighting evil Sailor Senshi. Yet, to Usagi's surprise, the Titans stood right in front of her, trying to shield her away from the enemy. Starfire had green energy surrounding her hands as her eyes glowed green. Robin had his boomerangs in hand as Cyborg produced his cannon and pointed at the Senshi. Beast Boy also turned into a growling green panther, ready to attack. The Inners, Seiya, and Taiki were surprised by the response, but Yaten was the only one who had his transformation star out. "It seems as though you are found out, _imōto_," said Raven darkly as she engulfed herself in darkness to only reappear in her heroine uniform.

"Un," said Usagi, "_Mina (Everyone),_ I'll explain later, but right now… _henshin yo (let's transform!)_"

"Jupiter Crystal Power," called Makoto.

"Mercury Crystal Power," called Ami.

"Mars Crystal Power," called Rei.

"Venus Crystal Power," called Minako.

"Healer Star Power," called Yaten, which surprised Seiya and Taiki before…

"Fighter Star Power," called Seiya.

"Maker Star Power," called Taiki.

"Moon Eternal," called Usagi.

"Make Up," exclaimed eight voices.

Right in front of the Titans, all eight Senshi transformed and got ready to battle the evil Sailor Lead Crow. The Titans snapped out of their surprised looks before turning to the evil Senshi as well. Raven was behind everyone, but was also slightly in front of Usagi. She would create the last defense if the others couldn't take this person down. It wasn't long that Sailor Lead Crow used her whip and quickly attacked the Inners, making them hit the school's walls hard. She then used her _**Galactica Tornado**_ attack that sent the Titans and Starlights spiraling and hitting more of the school's walls hard. Raven growled as she called upon her dark magic to try and stop Lead Crow, but Lead Crow just took something out and said, "Don't move."

"That's…" exclaimed Taiki as the Starlights and Starfire looked at what she took out in shock.

"If you've been wandering the galaxy, you must know what this is," said Lead Crow.

"Starfire," asked Robin.

"T-That's a black hole," exclaimed Starfire.

"Indeed," said Lead Crow, "If you fall into it, you won't come back alive… a dimension rift! If I let it loose, it'll easily swallow up this school. Since there is a festival going on, I wonder how many people are here."

"Raven," called out Cyborg.

"Not even my powers can stop a black hole," growled Raven who was glaring darkly at Lead Crow.

"Now," said Lead Crow at Usagi and Raven, "Surrender your Star Seed, Sailor Moon. **with more force **_**Now**_!"

Usagi sighed as she was backed into a corner. Raven wasn't sure what her sister was going to do, but Usagi placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Usagi smiling before telling her to heal her teammates. Raven, not wanting to let her sister go, shook her head. She wasn't going to let her sister sacrifice herself for these people. She was so tempted to encase her little sister, Yaten, her teammates, and her and get out of dodge, but she knew that her little sister wouldn't like that. Lead Crow, who was getting impatient, just flung two yellow orbs at the unsuspecting sisters. Seeing this, Usagi pushed Raven out of the way as the yellow orbs of energy hit her, making her scream in agony. "Usagi-chan," exclaimed the Inners.

"No," shouted Yaten.

"_**IMŌTO**_," shouted Raven.

The other Titans turned their heads away as they winced at Usagi's screams of agony. They didn't know how Raven would feel because this WAS her little sister. As they turned back, everyone could see something appearing on top of Usagi's forehead. It was very silver and crystal-like, and it was shaped like a flower. As the object appeared, Usagi's transformation faded away, leaving her in her waitress costume from before. It wasn't long that Lead Crow was attacked and the black hole object was shattered. "What was that," asked Beast Boy.

"I see," said a new evil Senshi, "So, this is what you meant."

"Sailor Tin Nyanko," growled Lead Crow.

"Ugh," groaned Cyborg, "Not a new one."

"Not the time, Cyborg," said Robin as he could feel through the bond between Raven and him that Raven was VERY angry.

"I thought I could be your friend, but too bad," said Tin Nyanko, "I'll take the real Star Seed to Madam Galaxia. So, please don't worry."

"You," growled Raven lowly.

Tin Nyanko and Lead Crow turned to where Raven was growling. Lead Crow, although stuck due to the black hole trying to engulf her, had wide eyes as she saw Raven. Tin Nyanko backed up slowly as well. In front of the two evil Senshi, Raven had two glowing dark red eyes on her face as she glared at the Senshi. She grew taller than the two as black tendrils came out from under her cloak. The black tendrils lashed out at the two evil Senshi, but due to the black hole that finally engulfed Lead Crow, it only grabbed Tin Nyanko. Tin Nyanko yelped as Raven started to drag Tin Nyanko into the darkness. "L-Let me go," cried out Tin Nyanko.

"You killed my little sister," growled Raven.

"Oh boy," said Cyborg.

"W-What is she," asked Minako.

"S-She's emitting dark… evil… energy," said Rei.

"And this is why I DON'T try to get on Raven's bad side," said Yaten who was also pale.

"No time for this," said Robin, "Starfire, try to get Raven and Usagi out of the way!"

"I-I can't," said Starfire fearfully, "T-The black hole is much too strong for me to save Friends Raven and Usagi at this point."

Just as Tin Nyanko disappeared inside Raven's cloak, the black hole engulfed both Usagi and Raven. The Titans, Inners, and Starlights looked on in despair as they thought they lost their two friends. They were also trying to figure out how to stop the black hole from engulfing the school and then the entire town. However, once they thought they had a plan, something else happened. A huge energy wave broke out and made the black hole disappeared. Seeing this, they saw that Raven and Usagi were next to each other, unconscious, while Tin Nyanko was crawling away, her eyes wide with fright from what she witnessed underneath Raven's cloak. As the energy wave dissipated, the Starlights stared at the remaining energy feeling in awe. "This energy…," said Taiki.

"Perhaps…," said Seiya.

"Princess," exclaimed Yaten.

"Princess," asked a confused Beast Boy.

"Look," said Ami, "The… incense burner…"

Everyone looked at the indeed incense burner that was mysteriously in front of Raven and Usagi. The Titans remembered seeing that to the side of the battle, but how it got in front of the two sisters was the mystery. They, however, ignored that mystery when they, along with the Senshi, saw a beautiful light that was shining from the top of the incense burner. That light glittered until a female figure that had long red-orange hair and was wearing a long deep red dress with blue in the bodice and puffy sleeves appeared. As the female figure gently floated onto her feet, the Starlights sprang in front of her and bowed deeply before saying, "_Kakyū-hime (Princess Kakyū)_!"

* * *

AN: Wah~! This chapter was much longer than anticipated. ^^; Whelp! At least, by Usagi's clumsy standards, they found the incense burner and saw a side of Raven that they should NEVER anger. =P Raven IS the best over-protective older sister ever to Usagi though! ;) And, you have to admit, YOU would do something Raven would do if you were in her shoes. Raven really loves her little sister Usagi. =D Also! Princess Kakyū finally appears! 8D Now, to make sure the Outers don't go off on their own while bringing EVERYONE together, ne? =P As for the Titans, they were ill-prepared for a Senshi attack… that's all I'll say. But! Don't fret! They MAY surprise you readers in the chapters to come. =) Anyways, happy reading and stay safe in this trying times ahead. See ya next chapter! (^^)/


	17. Info Told & A One-Part Plan Considered

**Bold** – action within speaking form

_Italics_ – flashbacks

"…" – talking

'…' – thinking

-…- – Raven & her emotions talking to each other

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_**Bold/Underline/Italics**_ – more emphasis when someone says something or something is realized by another person

_Underline/Italics_ – minor Japanese words used within the story (also, lazy to translate XP)

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Teen Titans. I do not own these two shows. Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. Teen Titans is created by Glen Murakami and Sam Register and aired as a series by Cartoon Network and Kids WB.

* * *

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," chanted Raven.

"Friend Raven is still out there," said Starfire who bit her lower lip.

"Well, you would be too if your little sister's so-called friend tried to pull your little sister away from her," said Cyborg, "So, I don't blame Raven for still meditating."

"They don't understand Raven like we do," said Robin.

It was after Usagi's Star Seed was returned and the Starlights found their princess that another turn for the worst came. It wasn't another enemy attack, but the turn came from the Inners. Since the Outers never revealed that Raven was half-demon at the Senshi meeting long ago, the Inners were very wary about Raven. They also didn't want their precious princess to be anywhere near something that 'evil', so to speak. When the Inners tried to separate Raven and Usagi, Raven lashed out with a death glare at the Inners for even TRYING to separate her and her little sister. She glared once more before engulfing the newest princess, the Starlights, her teammates, Usagi, and herself in her special dark dome before disappearing right in front of the Inners, only to appear inside the Tsukino household. Not once did Raven feel another person coming along for the ride. When the dark dome disappeared, the Starlights were all de-transformed and looking surprised at their new surroundings, the unknown hitchhiker quickly disappearing from view and exploring. Raven, however, dumped Usagi into Yaten's arms before stomping into the backyard to mediate. "So, WHY did she dump Usagi on me," asked Yaten who was now sitting on the couch, Usagi's head on his lap.

"With Raven," said Beast Boy who scratched his head thoughtfully, "I guess she trusts you with her little sister."

"Just what IS she," asked Taiki.

"SHE is a very good teammate and friend," said Robin with narrowed eyes.

"Please do not take offense to dear Taiki's statement," said Princess Kakyū, "We are just concern about what we all just witnessed with Sailor Tin Nyanko. Can you please shed how Raven could turn into something so… _**dark**_?"

The four Titans looked at one another before turning to Yaten. Yaten, on his part, looked confused on why the Titans would turn to him before realizing that HE was the only one that knew the entire story. Gently hoisting Usagi up in his arms, he quickly went out of the living room to the second floor and FAR from the discussion that was yet to come. He could also hear a _**coward**_ from one of the Titans, most likely Beast Boy, as he finally got to Usagi's room. "Safe," muttered Yaten as he placed Usagi on top of her bed.

_**\- Back Downstairs –**_

"Uh, why did Yaten just leave with Usagi-san," asked Seiya.

"He's a coward," said Beast Boy,.

"Friend Beast Boy," exclaimed Starfire, "We do not call our friends the coward."

"Besides," said Cyborg who rubbed his bald head, "We DID put him on the spot. Not surprised he fled with the unconscious Usagi up to her bedroom."

"He's WHERE," asked three surprised guests.

"Oops," said Cyborg.

"Never mind that," said Raven who suddenly appeared, "I am done with my meditation. We can discuss my origin of that is what you want, but just know that once you find out, you will not like me anymore."

All seven people jumped at the sudden appearance of Raven. The Titans could tell there was a hint of fear in her tone as they sat around Raven who was now sitting in the middle of the couch. Princess Kakyū was sitting gracefully on a chair that was given to her by Seiya. Taiki and Seiya were standing behind their princess and looking at the Titans expectantly. Placing a gloved hand over Raven's shoulder, Robin asked silently if they should tell it instead of her. Raven shook her head before turning to the other Titans. She saw encouragement and smiles before she turned back to the Starlights and their princess. "I was born on a place called Azarath…," started Raven.

_**\- With Yaten & Usagi –**_

"Ugh," groaned Usagi.

Yaten blinked from where he was standing and shifting through Usagi's comic book collection. Listening intently again, he heard the distinguished groan coming from the bed. Yaten looked up and saw that Usagi was trying to get up from her bed. He rushed to her side and helped her up in a sitting position. "You sure are helpless," said Yaten.

"Well, almost getting my Star Seed taken would leave me helpless," said Usagi.

"About that," said Yaten, "WHY would you do something reckless like that? Doesn't Raven have powers to block attacks like those?"

"Reflex," said Usagi, "Besides, _nēchan_ was already worried about her teammates. With her guard down a bit, Sailor Lead Crow saw an opening."

"You scared me," confessed Yaten, "I thought I was losing… a friend."

"Nah," said Usagi with a wink, "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Yaten sighed. When Usagi's Star Seed almost got stolen, he realized that he actually had feelings for the girl. However, he couldn't really say what he wanted to say to the girl. Yaten's personality would never let him. Before they could talk more, a shout from downstairs alerted the two that they should be downstairs for the meeting. Yaten held onto Usagi's hand as she tried once more to get off of her bed. Usagi still felt weak from her Star Seed appearing like that. Smiling with cheeks faintly red, the two slowly went down the stairs, only to see the Starlights in front of Princess Kakyū and holding their transformation stars out. "This is getting old really fast," muttered Yaten as Usagi giggled worriedly.

"Well, that's the response I was imagining when _nēchan_ decided to tell her story one of these days," whispered Usagi.

"Oye," said Yaten loudly, "We're still guests here!"

"Yaten," exclaimed Taiki, "She's a demon!"

"Only half," said Yaten nonchalantly.

"You KNEW about this," asked Seiya.

"Well, yeah," said Yaten with a deadpanned look, "I DID warn you that Usagi's older sister is scarier than the situations we had."

"But, not like this," yelled the other two.

Yaten only shrugged before guiding Usagi to sit on the empty seat that was next to the couch. Raven looked at her sister worriedly, but Usagi smiled reassuringly. She was sad to cause her older sister to worry about her. When Raven saw that Usagi was fine, she got up swiftly and bopped Usagi on the head. "_Itai (Ow)_," yelped Usagi, "_Nēchan_!"

"That's for making me think I lost you," said Raven with a glare.

"_Gomen_," said Usagi with her head down.

"Just… don't do it again," said Raven.

"Un," nodded Usagi., "I'll try. So, what did I miss?"

Raven sighed before pulling her little sister to her into a hug. She really thought she lost her sister back there. It was just thanks to Princess Kakyū that her sister still had her Star Seed. It was also thanks to the princess that she and her little sister weren't dead by that black hole. Nodding her head towards Princess Kakyū in thanks, Raven went back to her seat and told her sister about how Anger came out and about the Inners' trying to get Usagi away from Raven. After Usagi was caught up with what happened after she passed out, it was now time to get information on the enemy. Before anything could be said, however, Queen Nehelenia, who wasn't seen except to help patch Usagi up after a Phage attack, walked out of her guest room. "Ah, sorry to disturb you all," said Nehelenia as she saw the serious faces.

"Don't worry about it, Auntie," said Usagi, "We were just about to discuss the newest enemy."

"The evil Senshi, ne," asked Nehelenia.

"Yes," said Raven, "Do you think you can help us?"

"That depends if this is a very serious matter," said Nehelenia.

"It IS serious," yelled Seiya, "Sailor Galaxia…"

"Seiya," said Kakyū, "Let me tell the story… **looks at everyone**… of the Holy War from a long time ago that engulfed the galaxy."

Queen Nehelenia narrowed her eyes even more as she heard what Princess Kakyū was about to say. She remembered that Holy War because she WAS in them a long time ago with her sister, Queen Serenity. She, however, never remembered a Sailor Galaxia though. If this story was about the Holy War, the Sailor Wars… Queen Nehelenia glared into nothingness as she listened to the story with the others. She just hoped that it wasn't what she thought it was. "Sailor Soldiers are born of stars and planets," started Kakyū, "They've been fighting since the creation of the galaxy against those who infringe on peace. Until at last, the origin of evil throughout the galaxy, Chaos, was defeated and sealed by the legendary strongest Sailor Soldier. However, after a long period of time, Chaos has appeared again in the galaxy."

"And this Galaxia person," asked Cyborg.

"Galaxia is trying to steal all of the Star Seeds and bring the whole galaxy back into chaos," said Kakyū.

"So… this enemy is over a thousand years old," said Beast Boy worriedly.

"Then, what chance do we have against this foe," asked Starfire.

"There IS a chance," said Kakyū, "If we can get the Light of Hope that the legendary Soldier has left."

"You are talking about Sailor Cosmos," said Nehelenia.

Everyone turned to Queen Nehelenia when she started to speak up. She was so silent when Princess Kakyū was giving information. Even Raven shivered when she heard the name _**Chaos**_. When all eyes turned to Queen Nehelenia, they could see that she was clenching her hand into a fist. Queen Nehelenia couldn't believe that after everything they have been through, Chaos came back. Chaos was also the reason as to why her memories were almost wiped and replaced by memories of a woman fearing that she wasn't beautiful during her sister's rule. When Usagi called out to Queen Nehelenia about Sailor Cosmos, she couldn't respond as a pink blur interrupted and latched onto Princess Kakyū. "Chibi~," cried out the blur.

"Uh," said Taiki, "Princess?"

"Yes," said Kakyū.

"Who is this," asked Seiya.

"This is Chibi Chibi," said Kakyū, "She has been within the incense burner with me for as long as I could remember."

"So, she was hidden from my empathy and was hidden from view by being behind you all this time," asked Raven.

"Well, to be fair," said Yaten, "You DID make all of us disappear from the school faster than the Inners could detach Usagi from your side. How COULD you know that someone so small was latching behind our princess when you teleported?"

"That is true, _nēchan_," said Usagi.

Raven glowered as everyone laughed a bit at her expense. Well, to also be fair, she WAS emotional when she thought Usagi was dead. It was Queen Nehelenia who brought everyone back to what was happening. Queen Nehelenia told them that Sailor Cosmos was a Sailor Senshi that was lost in the olden times, but had powers that were on par with Chaos. She also said that in the olden times, Sailor Cosmos was called the Light of Hope. "So, we have a lost in time Sailor Senshi that could be the antithesis to Chaos," said Robin as he laid out the facts, "We also have to deal with Usagi's protectors."

"So, the plan is…," asked Beast Boy.

"The plan is to make a plan with the Inners and Outers," said Usagi, "But, it will be hard because of their trust issues. The Inners do not trust _nēchan_ if I heard the story correctly about Anger coming out, and the Outers will attack first before ask questions to know the situation."

"Great," groaned Beast Boy, "More troubles."

"First thing we need to do is to get MY protectors to come over here and TALK about the plan," said Usagi.

"That won't be too hard," said Raven, "I just have to PLAY the bad guy then."

"With us as your minions," said Yaten, "Let's face it. The Outers trust you, but they don't trust us so-called Outsiders."

"I don't like that you two are going to be villains," said Usagi worriedly.

"What are we," muttered Seiya to Taiki, "Chopped liver?"

"Don't worry," said Robin, "We'll be there to restrain your protectors."

"Oh yes," said Starfire, "We'll make them listen."

Usagi nodded hesitantly while Seiya and Taiki grumbled at being called _**minions**_. However, they couldn't really complain. What Yaten said WAS true. The Outer Senshi do NOT like them at all. They, at least, looked at their princess to see mirth in her eyes. Robin then took charge as he IS leader of the Titans to hash out what to do. Queen Nehelenia suggested to use her mirrors to trap them in UNTIL all of them listened to what their princess has to say. Queen Nehelenia also had a semi-evil look to her eyes when she found out what the others almost did to her niece. Pulling away from someone who WAS trying to heal her little sister AND attacking all of them so closely that their attacks almost hit their princess? Queen Nehelenia needed to teach the Senshi NOT to almost hurt her niece indeed. "So, that's the first plan until we can get a semi- good plan in place for the final battle, ne," asked Usagi.

"Yes," said Kakyū, "Though, Sailor Moon, I am sorry for all the trouble you had to go through."

"Ah," said Usagi, "No need to apologize! We, at least, now have an alliance together to defeat Galaxia together. Also, call me Usagi-chan!"

"Then, please call me Kakyū," said a smiling Kakyū.

"Since that is set," said Cyborg, "What exactly are we going to do with the little one?"

When Cyborg asked that, everyone turned to see the little girl still nestled on Princess Kakyū's lap. They all have forgotten about the little girl as they planned out on HOW to get the Inners and Outers to fight alongside the Titans and the Starlights. Sensing eyes on her, Chibi Chibi turned her head to stare at everyone. Usagi and Raven also made a mental note about how Chibi Chibi had a similar hairstyle as Usagi's, except hers were in two heart shapes. Her eyes, though, were a similar blue color as Usagi's own. Chibi Chibi smiled in confusion before tilting her head and asked, "Chibi~?"

* * *

AN: Chibi Chibi is a hitchhiker, but a cute one! ;) Usagi and Raven also noted that she looks so similar to Usagi as well. 8D As for the Sailor Cosmos thing, I made it so that SHE was the legendary Senshi and the Light of Hope, even though we ALL know that Cosmos is actually Usagi. =P Queen Nehelenia, to me, would also fight alongside her niece, though in anime and manga, she's neither Usagi's aunt. I just made her that as she ruled the dark side of the Moon while Queen Serenity ruled the light side. Two halves of a whole, ne? ^^ Though, this also showed a bit of Yaten finally realizing his/her love for Usagi. Usagi, however, will be a bit dense until like AFTER the battle or near it… maybe… XD Anyways! Happy reading and see ya next chapter! =D


	18. Evil Raven? Tricking The Earth Senshi

**Bold** – action within speaking form

_Italics_ – flashbacks

"…" – talking

'…' – thinking

-…- – Raven & her emotions talking to each other

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_**Bold/Underline/Italics**_ – more emphasis when someone says something or something is realized by another person

_Underline/Italics_ – minor Japanese words used within the story (also, lazy to translate XP)

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Teen Titans. I do not own these two shows. Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. Teen Titans is created by Glen Murakami and Sam Register and aired as a series by Cartoon Network and Kids WB.

* * *

"Usagi-chan," exclaimed the Inners.

"Are you alright, _koneko (kitten)_," asked Haruka.

"Where are you," asked Michiru.

"I'm…," started Usagi until another voice rang out.

"Ah, ah, ah," said a female voice, "None of that _i-mō-to_."

When the battle between Sailor Lead Crow and Sailor Tin Nyanko was over and all was left were the Inners, Rei was the one who sprang into action by calling the Outers on their communicators. Makoto was glaring into nothing as her hand was into an angry fist. Ami and Minako had worried looks on their faces as they remembered what that… older sister… did to Tin Nyanko. All that evil demonic magic still brought shivers down their spines. Walking to the Hikawa Shrine, the Inners met up with the Outers and told them what happened during the school festival. It wasn't until their communicators rang that everyone gathered around the first person who opened it, which was Ami. When they saw Usagi's face, they were relieved until they saw Usagi's communicator being taken by Raven. "Raven," said a dark green-black haired woman, Setsuna, "You don't want to harm your little sister."

"Hm," hummed Raven, "But, I'm not Raven though. I'm her dark side, her Anger. Anger shall rule… with the help of my assistants."

"A-Assistants," asked Makoto hesitantly, though the answer was immediate when everyone recognized a familiar male voice.

"Yo, your evilness," said Yaten, "Where are we putting your so-called little sister?"

"Just keep her in Usagi's bedroom," said Raven nonchalantly, "She won't be able to do much in there."

"_Hai_, Raven-_sama_," said Yaten.

The Inners and Outers could hear Usagi struggling as Yaten took her back upstairs. Raven, on her part, winced inwardly when she repeated what Anger would have said. She really didn't like this, but what else could they do to trap the other Senshi and MAKE them listen? The Senshi on the watch were glaring daggers at Raven though. They couldn't figure out why Usagi's older sister would do something like that. "Why would you do this to your little sister, Raven," asked Michiru.

"As if I would believe SHE'S my real sister after her Star Seed was taken," scoffed Raven.

"But, she is," exclaimed Minako, "Didn't you see her Star Seed return to her body?!"

"Ha," said Raven, "I didn't see anything except for the Starlights' princess. But… if you THINK that THAT girl is my little sister, you are welcome to come and rescue her."

"We will," said a glaring Haruka, "And, YOU will be apologizing once you realized that _koneko_ really IS your sister."

"Then, meet us here," said Raven, "At my house. Unless you are afraid?"

"We'll be there to save Usagi from you, demon," said Rei with narrowed angry eyes.

Raven looked at all of their faces before closing the communicator. Seeing the blank black visual, the Senshi sprang into action. They were going to save Usagi from the Starlights and Raven before all of them sat down as a group to figure out what to do with Sailor Galaxia. They didn't need the Starlights' help once they planned things out. Looking at each other, everyone nodded before transforming and jumping roof to roof to Usagi's house to save her.

_**\- With The Others –**_

"They are fast approaching," said Seiya.

"You can feel the others," asked a curious Usagi.

"Yes," said Taiki, "But, it is faint sometimes."

"Then, let's get into positions, people," said Nehelenia.

Yaten, to his semi-chagrin, was volunteered to watch over Princess Kakyuu, Usagi, and Chibi Chibi in Usagi's bedroom while the others got to mess with the Inners and Outers' heads. He would have liked to mess with them too, but he resigned in being with his princess, his crush, and the little girl. It was a bit safer to be upstairs in one of the bedrooms than to be downstairs where magic was being used. As Yaten and Usagi grabbed some dinner plates, some snacks, and other things that can occupy Chibi Chibi, Queen Nehelenia used her magic to send the other Senshi to one of her made-up domains. It was just in time as well, for Haruka, as Sailor Uranus, kicked Usagi and Raven's door down. "Make sure that Sailor Saturn is with my little sister," murmured Raven, "I believe that she is much more reasonable than the others."

"And, don't worry, dark girl," said Cyborg, "I'll fix your door while you make the others agree to help defeat Galaxia together."

"Thank you," said Raven with a hint of gratitude in her tone, "I wasn't expecting all of them to just do the breaking-and-entering routine."

"Hm," said Nehelenia, "The Senshi aren't very smart if they JUST walked right into the magical door instead of looking for another entrance."

Raven sighed as she transformed her outfit to that of a dark princess theme dress, her cloak clasped still around her body. As Robin, Seiya, and Taiki blinked at the change, Beast Boy openly stared at Raven's new clothes. Starfire looked surprised but still commented that Raven looked beautiful. Cyborg whistled as he took in on what Raven was wearing. She would have been one great evil nemesis for the Titans to fight, but luckily for them, Raven was on the good side. "Shall we get this thing going," asked Raven tiredly.

"Yes, we shall," said Nehelenia, "Who will be fighting who?"

"Why not pretend that the Titans are under my control," said a thoughtful Raven, "Or have the Titans sneakily make sure some of them never get to their destination with Queen Nehelenia watching?"

"That could work," said Robin, "Less work for you if there are some that aren't with them."

"Oh yes," said Starfire, "I would like to pretend to be under your control. I wish to see how well I fight against a Senshi."

"Do you have a plan now," asked Nehelenia, "Because the Inners and Outers are now thinking that _**I**_ am under your control since it IS my dark corridors like last time."

"Let's get this show on the road," said Raven before swiftly teleporting everyone to where they should be.

_**\- In Usagi's Bedroom –**_

"_Hime_," exclaimed the purple-black haired girl, Hotaru, as she appeared.

"Hi, 'Taru-chan," said Usagi.

"Are you hurt," asked Hotaru.

"Nah," said Usagi, "This is just a plan to get everyone together under one roof. Though, Auntie Nehelenia IS going to send them into a mirror with only their faces not frozen, if that made sense to you."

It was quiet in Usagi's bedroom with some quiet conversation between all three teenagers. Chibi Chibi was coloring on some paper in a coloring book. When all three of them were talking about what was going to happen, they were taken aback when a purple shimmer emerged from the floor up. They all looked at the purple shimmer until it took the shape of one of the Outer Senshi and Usagi's friend, Hotaru. Hotaru blinked her purple eyes when her sight adjusted only to see Usagi well as can be and three unknowns. When Hotaru asked if Usagi was hurt and Usagi denied it. Hotaru de-transformed but still narrowed her eyes. "So, if Queen Nehelenia will be trapping us into mirrors once more," said Hotaru carefully, "How am I here?"

"I believe Raven wants you to stay with us since you aren't hotheaded like the others," said a thoughtful Yaten.

"_Nēchan_ does have a penchant for the theatrics," said Usagi.

"Please, _hime_," said Hotaru, "Start at the beginning. I feel as though I have not been informed enough."

"Well, it all started when the newest enemy, Sailor Galaxia, and Chaos," started Kakyū as she started to inform Hotaru about what happened BEFORE Sailor Galaxia came to Earth.

_**\- With The Other Senshi –**_

"I don't like this," said Haruka.

"Same here," said Makoto, "Just off the bat, Saturn disappears right when we ventured into the dark portal."

"And let's not forget that we have lost Mercury and Venus as well," said Michiru, "While we were walking to the end."

"Best be on your guard, everyone," said Setsuna.

The remaining five Senshi cautiously made it through the dark tunnel towards Raven and her so-called minions. During that time, Hotaru disappeared from their group, and shorting after, they heard Ami and Minako scream before silence once more. They also realized that they walked right into Queen Nehelenia's dark corridors once more, yet, at least, they were not separated like the first time. They cursed in their heads when they realized their mistake, but they couldn't turn back now. Finding a door right in front of them, it was Haruka who cautiously opened it, only to reveal Raven sitting in a throne-like chair, her teammates Starfire and Beast Boy at her right. They could also see Seiya and Taiki looked at them on Raven's left while three mirrors were over top and behind them all. "Venus," called Makoto, "Mercury!"

"Saturn," exclaimed Setsuna.

"Welcome to my domain," said Raven with a smirk, "Do you like? It was easy to gather the three from your entourage."

"Give them back," demanded Rei.

"Oh, they will be returned," said Raven, "But, AFTER we have a little tournament."

"Tournament," asked a cautious Michiru.

"Exactly," said Raven, "You see, my teammate Starfire, would like to test her strength against one of you. The others… well, they will fight for me no matter what."

The Inners and Outers glared at Raven as she played the evil villainess. Raven, on her part, was waiting for the five Senshi to take the bait. So far, everything went according to plan. Haruka was the one who agreed for all of them, also demanding the release of Usagi to them as well if they won. Raven smirked inwardly as she too stood up. No need to have a four-on-five battle when Raven could also fight against them. "Starfire, dear," said Raven, "Who would you like to battle?"

"I shall take the one who has agreed for them, Friend Raven," said Starfire.

"Uranus," said Raven, "Good choice. But, next time, call me _**your evilness**_."

"Of course," said Starfire who was having fun tricking the Senshi, "Your evilness."

"Good girl," said Raven before turning to the other three, "Have any preferences?"

"None, your evilness," said the three.

"Well then," said Raven with an evil smirk, "Shall we start?"

_**\- With Usagi –**_

"So… You came up with this plan to get BOTH Inners and Outers together," said Hotaru slowly who received ALL of the information as of late.

"Mhm," said Usagi.

"And the little girl…," started Hotaru who then teasingly asked, "Is she yours and Yaten's?"

"Yaten's," copied Chibi Chibi.

"S-She's not ours," exclaimed the two as Princess Kakyū started to laugh.

"I tease," said Hotaru with mirth in her eyes before turning serious, "But, if my _hime_ is deflowered, I know who to beat up."

"D-Duly noted," said Yaten with a sweat-drop.

It was then that a window of sorts opened up in front of the five people in Usagi's bedroom. Noticing the dark tinge around the window, they realized that it may have not been a window but a mirror from Queen Nehelenia. They stared at it until the image shifted to that of what was happening with the others. Usagi could see Raven using her dark magic to produce a shield to deflect Setsuna's _**Dead Scream**_ attack. Hotaru could see Raven's teammate, who Usagi said her name was Starfire, shoot green bolts of energy towards Haruka while Michiru was fighting against Taiki, making their attacks explode each other when in contact. They could see that Beast Boy kept on transforming into different animals that made Rei confused on what or who she was fighting until Beast Boy transformed into a dinosaur that chased Rei around the room. Sweat-dropping at what Beast Boy was playfully doing, Princess Kakyū saw Seiya and Makoto going head to head in strength than their planetary/star attacks. They, then, suddenly saw Raven summon a frying pan of all things and hit Setsuna over the head, making her unconscious and disappear within a mirror. "That's _nēchan_ for you," said Usagi who sweat-dropped.

"At least it's not like my Starlights' fight," said Kakyū, "I believe your two Senshi are fighting like that because they truly distrust them."

"Or Makoto is trying to ask Seiya discreetly why she would side with Raven, _hime_," said Yaten, "I, however, do not have justification about Michiru."

"I think Taiki said something to her a while ago before they all knew your identities," said Usagi, "Michiru may be calm and elegant, but she sure can hold a grudge when she wants to."

Suddenly, a knock on the door signaled that someone was there. The mirror disappeared just as the door to Usagi's bedroom opened. At the door, it revealed Robin and Cyborg who smiled sheepishly at the five. Chibi Chibi was pouting that she couldn't see any more battles because when it appeared, it caught her attention and was suddenly gone. Robin asked if all of them would like to just wait in the living room since after the battles are done, they would all appear there. "I guess," said Hotaru, "I rather ask Queen Nehelenia why I have a copy in a mirror though."

"You are NOW just asking this," asked Yaten.

"Of course," said Hotaru, "My concern for my _hime_ precedes my curiosity. Besides, I have my answer that you have not deflowered my _hime_ behind my back."

"Ugh," groaned Yaten with a hint of blush on his cheeks as the others laughed, besides Usagi, "I'm not going to hear the end of this."

_**\- At The End Of The Battles –**_

"Are you alright, Starfire," asked Raven.

"I am fine, Friend Raven," said Starfire, "I was not prepared for this Uranus to use her powers so forcefully."

"Beast Boy," asked Raven.

"I'll live," said Beast Boy, "But, man, were those some HOT fires!"

Raven sighed as she shook her head while the others laughed. It was the end of the battles, and the five Senshi were now trapped within Queen Nehelenia's mirrors. When the magic surrounding them lifted, the Senshi, besides Hotaru, were still inside the mirrors. All of them were growling or demanding to be released, but the others didn't listen as they looked to see if their other allies were there. The other Senshi stopped their complaining or demanding tones as they saw Usagi step into the room, followed by Hotaru, Yaten, Queen Nehelenia, and other people they did not recognize. They saw Raven smile as she reassured Usagi that she was not hurt by Setsuna's attacks while Usagi looked over her older sister. "Friend Usagi," said Starfire, "You surely have very strong protectors. Their strengths are much worthy of some of my soldiers on Tamaran!"

"I know, Starfire," said Usagi, "I'm glad that I have strong friends that will always be there for me."

"Now, that THAT is out of the way," said Robin, "Let's get down to business."

"Now, wait just a minute," exclaimed Haruka, "What is going on?!"

"We heard that Raven lost control and saw that she didn't believe that Usagi-_hime_ was alive," said Michiru.

"Well," said Yaten shrugging, "You just got played."

"What," exclaimed the trapped Senshi.

* * *

AN: And, I leave it there! XD It was kind of hard to do this because, of course, Raven would know that Usagi is really her little sister and not some imposter! =P It was just a little play by everyone who was present in the Tsukino household from last chapter. At least, maybe the Inners and the Outers, with the exception of Hotaru, will finally listen to Usagi when she says that they NEED to align themselves with the Starlights and their princess to defeat Sailor Galaxia. :3 Anyways, happy reading, stay safe, and see ya next chapter! 8D


	19. Overthinking Chibi! An Accord & Planning

**Bold** – action within speaking form

_Italics_ – flashbacks

"…" – talking

'…' – thinking

-…- – Raven & her emotions talking to each other

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_**Bold/Underline/Italics**_ – more emphasis when someone says something or something is realized by another person

_Underline/Italics_ – minor Japanese words used within the story (also, lazy to translate XP)

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Teen Titans. I do not own these two shows. Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. Teen Titans is created by Glen Murakami and Sam Register and aired as a series by Cartoon Network and Kids WB.

* * *

"So… you WEREN'T in any trouble," asked a weary Ami.

"Of course not," said Usagi, "And, I can't believe that you all would do something like this against my _nēchan_!"

"Well, to be fair," said Rei, "You never TOLD us that she was half-demon, _Odango Atama (Dumpling Head)_."

"Stop CALLING me that, Pyro, "growled Usagi.

It was after the whole Raven-is-evil plan that Usagi's protectors were informed that THAT plan was a fake. Usagi was safe and healthy as her protectors saw her sitting right next to the supposed _**evil**_ Raven. Raven, on her part, was smirking after the Inners and Outers were informed that they had been played. Her teammates were loitering around while the Starlights sat near their princess. Queen Nehelenia smirked up at the still trapped Senshi. However, it was the present time that everyone looked at Usagi and Rei in amusement. Usagi and Rei were doing their usual tongue war as the Inners and Outers sighed, indicating that it was a reoccurrence. "Can we please get out of these mirrors," asked Minako.

"Not until you listen to what Princess Kakyū has to say," said Robin.

"Who died and made YOU leader of us," asked Makoto with a glare.

"Well, someone has to when you all are short-tempered by those that are new to this galaxy," said Robin who glared back.

"We also need to have a conversation about WHY you all are NOT listening to your princess," said Nehelenia who gave a disapproving look at Usagi's protectors.

The Senshi winced at the look Nehelenia was giving them. Her look was very frightening and dark as they thought about why they didn't listen to Usagi. When they saw Usagi nodding to Princess Kakyū, all seven heads turned to look at her. Princess Kakyū smiled a bit nervously as she took a deep breath. When she exhaled, she told the same story and information that she had told Usagi, her sister, the Titans, Hotaru, and Queen Nehelenia. The seven Senshi who were still trapped within Queen Nehelenia's mirrors produced various looks of horror on their faces. They couldn't believe that ONE Senshi alone could have that much destruction. "Now, are we all going to be working together," asked Usagi with a pointed look after Princess Kakyū finished her tale.

"They are STILL Outsiders though," grumbled Haruka.

"But, they are willing to fight for Earth," said Usagi.

"Really," asked Setsuna imploringly, "I thought they came here to find their princess."

"But, didn't they ALSO fight alongside us in most battles," pointed out Usagi.

The Titans, Queen Nehelenia, Princess Kakyū, and the Starlights looked back and forth when each Senshi presented their case to their princess on whether or not they could work with all of them. They could see Usagi groaning in frustration when her protectors were still wearing a stubborn face… well, except for Hotaru, Ami, and Minako. Those three stayed quiet as they watched the debate. The three inwardly sighed as they saw their fellow Senshi argue with their princess. Seeing Usagi getting frustrated with her protectors, Queen Nehelenia stepped in. "Aren't you all being ridiculous," said a sardonic Nehelenia.

"We are NOT," said five voices.

"Oh really," said Yaten with irritation in his eyes, "Didn't you swear to protect your princess?"

"Well, yes," said Minako.

"Then, aren't you also supposed to follow your princess' orders," asked Seiya.

"Well," started Rei, "If you really thought about her decisions sometimes…"

"Wouldn't second the guessing be treason," asked Starfire, "Because if it was in my home planet, we would have them fight for their lives for this not friendly guessing."

The Senshi all winced as they heard what Starfire was suggestion. They WEREN'T really second guessing their princess, for she IS a wonderful princess. However, they tend to forget that Usagi was their princess when they ALL came together due to their friendship and not what happened a millennia ago. Ami was the one who voiced out that they probably viewed their princess more of their friend and what she probably ordered them to do as suggestions instead. Usagi sighed because that was really a good reason on why they never follow her orders, especially now. The Titans looked at each other and could see that happening as well. They DID have a princess for a friend and teammate after all. "I get what you are saying," said Nehelenia gently, "But, that still doesn't excuse you to firstly misjudge your princess' decision as not good suggestions. It ALSO doesn't excuse you for secondly almost attacking her when she was TRYING to be friendly to the Starlights."

"Wait a minute," said Makoto, "Attack? We never did anything like that!"

"Not you," said Nehelenia whose gaze zoned into the Outers, "But, let's just say that my niece TRIED to extend a hand in alliance and was almost hurt by the attack due to the very CLOSE proximity of said attack."

The Outers winced when they thought back to the first time Usagi tried to ally herself to the Starlights and offer her help. Haruka was the one who looked very guilty because it WAS her attack that was very near Usagi's hand and face. Michiru also felt guilty for not even stopping Haruka for firing her attack before Usagi's hand could connect with Yaten's that day. Setsuna looked slightly guilty because she wasn't EVEN there to prevent her hot-headed teammate and friend for launching that attack. The Inners, however, all gaped at the Outers as they saw their guilty faces. "You really did that," asked Minako.

"We can't have our princess fraternizing with Outsiders," said Setsuna gently, "That has been the rule ever since the Silver Millennium. The Outers protect the Solar System from outside threats while the Inners protect the princess."

"Be as that may," said Queen Nehelenia, "Rules are made to be change with the times as well."

"I understand, Nehelenia-_sama_," said Setsuna who felt chastised.

"Now then," said Usagi, "Once more… **turns to Princess Kakyū** I believe that we can keep fighting together since we have a common enemy. **holds out her hand** Shall we form an alliance together to defeat Chaos and Galaxia?"

Princess Kakyū smiled at Usagi before taking her outstretched hand with her own. The Inners and Outers were still somewhat frowning, but they stayed silent. They didn't want to anger Nehelenia once more, as well as Usagi's older sister. Raven was quite scary when her Anger side came out. The Starlights sighed in relief that they had others to fight alongside with instead of fighting against each other. With both princesses in accord, there wouldn't be any fighting. All of the Senshi and Titans, besides Raven, looked at Starfire in surprise as she clasped both Usagi and Princess Kakyū's hands with her own and exclaimed that she, as well as the rest of the Titans, too will ally themselves to fight alongside the Senshi. Usagi and Princess Kakyū laughed slightly before nodding their heads. They could use more allies in the upcoming battle. "Now, that that is settled," said Raven, "Let's get to planning."

"Before we start, could we PLEASE get out of these mirrors, Nehelenia-_sama_," asked a pleading Michiru.

However, before Queen Nehelenia could respond to Michiru's request, a small blur appeared and latched onto Usagi's legs. Said blur turned out to be Chibi Chibi who disappeared within the house after Usagi, Yaten, and the others came down the stairs. The Inners and the Outers gaped in surprise as they saw Chibi Chibi. They could see the similar hairstyle that Chibi Chibi wore and the oh-so-similar eye color that she had. Once looking at the little girl, Usagi's protectors, besides Hotaru who started to coax Chibi Chibi away from Usagi and play with her, looked at Usagi in surprise before looking at Yaten. Eyes shifting back and forth from Usagi to Yaten had the two people nervous. They didn't know what the Senshi were thinking about, but those shifting eyes looked accusingly at them. "Usagi-chan…," said Makoto slowly.

"Yes," asked Usagi.

"Who is this," asked Setsuna.

"This is Chibi Chibi," said Usagi with a smile.

"Usagi-_hime_," said Michiru.

"_Nani (What)_," asked Usagi.

"You…," said Rei slowly before Minako blurted out, "You have a child with Yaten and didn't tell us?!"

"_NANI_," yelled out Yaten and Usagi who were blushing furiously.

"T-This girl isn't mine," exclaimed Yaten loudly.

"Oh Usagi-chan," bemoaned Ami, "Y-You're impure!"

"A-Ami-chan," exclaimed Usagi who was quickly turning bright red, "Y-You're overanalyzing!"

"Kou, you are in a lot of trouble," said a furious Haruka who was glaring at Yaten.

"O-Oye," yelled out Yaten who's face was also bright red, "You all aren't listening!"

As Usagi and Yaten tried to dissuade the Inners and the Outers, the rest of the assembled people looked at Chibi Chibi. Just this little one made a BIG misunderstanding between two of their fellow teammates and friends. Raven, on her part, smirked as she thought about the implications. She could too understand why everyone would think that. Her efforts of pushing the two together while also their own unconscious hanging outs without her or the others knowing until that time when they visited Usagi and discovered Yaten there. –Wee~- said Happy, -Without us trying, everyone believes those two are together!-

-Idiots- said Knowledge, -As if Yaten and Usagi could produce a child in that short of a time frame.-

-But, you could also see that the two have a thing for each other- pointed out Love.

-Wish they would just kiss already- said Bravery, -That would be a sight to see.-

-If they don't kiss after the battle- said Raven monotonously, -Mind helping out with that?-

-You, little miss sunshine- said Rudeness, -Is asking us to help with making those two kiss?-

-Oh, but what if Usagi will get mad at us and never speak to us again if we do- asked Timid, -I can't bear the thought of _imōto_ not talking to us again.-

As her emotions were talking, Raven came back to the present to see that around her were a lot of snickering or giggles. The Titan boys looked on in amusement when the Inners and Outers all voiced out their displeasure or over-analytical results of who the little girl was. The look on Yaten's face was so worth it. Besides, Seiya and Taiki were also snickering along with the Titan boys. Yaten growled as he glared at his two teammates before looking betrayed when he heard his princess giggling with Starfire. "You DO have to admit that Chibi Chibi took a shine to you, Yaten-kun," said Kakyū.

"Same as you, Usagi-_hime_," said Hotaru, "I saw her trying to stay with you."

"Mou~," pouted Usagi, "Can we PLEASE get on with the planning?"

"Of course, _imōto_," said Raven.

"Thank you, _nē_… Mou~! You're laughing as well, _nēchan_," pouted Usagi.

"_Gomen, gomen_," said Raven who sounded not sorry at all, "But, you do have to admit that with you three together make an endearing family, _imōto_."

As Usagi and Yaten's faces slowly bled out the redness from blushing too much, everyone got right to business. They started out by asking where the Starlights and Princess Kakyū thought where Galaxia could have hidden on Earth. The Inners gave examples, such as the aliens, Ail and Ann, staying in an apartment complex, their first enemy, Queen Beryl, staying at the Arctic Circle, and the Death Busters' base as an elite academy called _Mugen Gakuen (Infinity Academy)_. The Starlights, the Titans, and the Starlights' princess all looked at the Senshi with sweat-drops. They couldn't believe where some of the Earth Senshi's enemies would stay hidden, but they then thought about why they did it… to blend in with the people. They even realized that some of the enemy Senshi also wore disguises to blend in. "I think that all villains would do something like that," said Cyborg, "Well, besides our villains back home."

"Tell me about it," groaned Beast Boy, "I think the only one who was trying to blend in was my first job to get a moped."

"Yeah," agreed Cyborg, "Though, there ARE some dangerous villains that have hideouts and hire underlings to do their dirty work."

"But, the Arctic Circle," asked Beast Boy, "That's sure is a cold place to hide!"

"Don't remind us," said Minako who unconsciously shivered from the cold remembrance.

"Anyways," said Hotaru, "Shall we think on WHERE Galaxia could be or should we establish where the final battle would be?"

"I think establishing where our final battle is better," said a thoughtful Ami.

"Less people getting hurt once _**she**_ strikes," said Seiya.

"And, I know just where," said Taiki.

"Really," asked everyone.

"Yes," said Taiki, "Seiya, Yaten, and I will make it where we'll be going to do our last concert as the Three Lights… The Tokyo Dome."

"Then, let's plan around that," said Nehelenia.

It took a while, but they had a semi-solid plan. They will wait for Galaxia to strike them since they are betting that _**she**_ will get fed up with the disappointments her Senshi were doing to getting TRUE Star Seeds and come herself. The Titans would be stationed to help evacuate all of the people that came to the last concert while the Senshi prepared for battle. Raven also voiced out that she WILL be with her little sister at the final battle. When others tried to protest, Raven glared at all of them and said that she will NOT sit by while her little sister gets herself maybe KILLED in this battle. The Titans winced at the glare as they nodded while the Senshi looked at each other before agreeing to Raven's request. More people in handling Galaxia is much better. "Now that the planning is done," said Nehelenia, "Shall we eat?"

"Hey," said Rei, "What about us?!"

"Oh yes," said Nehelenia who looked at the still trapped Senshi, "I almost forgot about you being in my mirrors."

"Nehelenia-_sama_," groaned the Earth Senshi as everyone started to laugh, which eased the tensed atmosphere.

* * *

AN: Ah, have time to write more chapters this week than any other since the shelter-in-place stuff around my area. I do hope that you all are staying safe and staying healthy. :3 So! This chapter… there's nothing else to say except that it's planning phase and teasing Yaten and Usagi about… well, being a family. =P So! I hope you like this chapter! Happy reading and see ya next chapter! =D


	20. Final Battle, スタート！5 Star Seeds Gone

**Bold** – action within speaking form

_Italics_ – flashbacks

"…" – talking

'…' – thinking

-…- – Raven & her emotions talking to each other

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_**Bold/Underline/Italics**_ – more emphasis when someone says something or something is realized by another person

_Underline/Italics_ – minor Japanese words used within the story (also, lazy to translate XP)

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Teen Titans. I do not own these two shows. Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. Teen Titans is created by Glen Murakami and Sam Register and aired as a series by Cartoon Network and Kids WB.

* * *

"Ugh," groaned Beast Boy, "I'm soaked!"

"Focus, Beast Boy," said Robin.

"Yes," said Starfire, "We do not know when this vile creature will attack these innocent people."

It was finally the day of the Three Light's last concert at the Tokyo Dome. The weather, however, was not one that everyone had anticipated. It was cold and raining. Not the best weather for all of the fangirls to travel around in. Yet, it didn't matter as the Teen Titans saw the Tokyo Dome slowly filling up with the Three Lights fangirls. "Man," said Cyborg, "If only those girls knew the truth."

"And speaking of girls," said Beast Boy, "Where are the Senshi?"

"Beast Boy," hissed Raven as she looked around for anyone hearing their conversation, "Keep your big mouth shut! We're not supposed to talk about them."

"Sorry," mumbled Beast Boy.

"Tell that to one of the girls if they find out you were blabbing that their real identities were in the crowd," said Robin, "It's not that hard to put two and two together."

Beast Boy nodded as Raven still looked around. Good thing that everyone around them were far too busy to listen into the Titans conversation. Just then, Usagi walked in and smiled nervously. She really didn't want to fight the great Senshi, but Earth needed her. She was glad that her Auntie Nehelenia would also help evacuate the fangirls. Walking stiffly passed the Titans, Usagi ventured to where the Starlights would be to tell them that everyone was in place. "Friend Usagi seems very nervous," said Starfire.

"You would be too if you are leading the Senshi to what could be their FINAL battle," said Raven.

"That is one brave girl though," said Cyborg.

"Come on," said Robin, "Let's sweep the place one more time before getting into position."

_**\- In The Middle Of The Concert –**_

"We've been sending our message," said Taiki.

"We hope our wishes reach you in this final concert," said Yaten.

"This is our last message," said Seiya, "Receive it! All of our wishes!"

The concert was in full swing and every single girl in the audience was screaming loudly. Some even have their own light stick that they waved into the air. The Three Lights finally finished singing their _**Todokanu Omoi ~ My Friend's Love**_ song on stage before telling their final message to the fangirls. The Outers were still glaring at the Three Lights, but they were hidden to spring into action. Raven, though, was not in the darkness and hiding like what others would believe. She was actually sitting with Usagi within the audience but on alert. Never know what would happen. However, near the end of the Three Lights _**Nagareboshi He**_ song and Tokyo Dome opening up the roof to let the sunlight in, the first attack of the final battle started from the form of Sailor Tin Nyanko. "_Nande (What)_," exclaimed Seiya.

"This way," shouted Cyborg as he directed some of the girls to an exit.

"Get to safety, quickly," shouted Robin.

"Ha," said Sailor Aluminum Siren as she appeared and attacked with more yellow discs.

"Chu~," said Sailor Iron Mouse as she too appeared and attacked.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," called Raven.

A dark dome suddenly formed up as the yellow disc was about to hit. Raven gritted her teeth as she felt the power within the attack. Sailor Galaxia and her evil Senshi weren't playing around this time. The other Titans were still making sure the other fangirls left as the Senshi ducked around the chairs or behind the stage just to get ready to transform. No need for the audience to know who the Senshi were at long last. Robin saw Raven grit her teeth as she kept her dark dome up when another attack happened. However, before the Titans could go help their teammate, Raven placed another dark dome that covered the exit openings where her teammates were just in time to drop the other barrier. "Raven," shouted the four Titans.

"Hahaha," said Tin Nyanko, "The whole galaxy will belong to Madam Galaxia!"

"We won't let you do that," said Haruka who was quick to transform into Sailor Uranus.

"Give us your Star Seed," shouted Iron Mouse.

"_Hime_," said Michiru who was also quick to transform into Sailor Neptune, "_Henshin yo (transform)_!"

"Un," nodded Usagi before calling out, "Moon Eternal! Make Up!"

"Healer Star Power," called Yaten, "Make Up!"

"Fighter Star Power," called Seiya, "Make Up!"

"Maker Star Power," called Taiki, "Make Up!"

"Sailor Starlights," said the three together, "Stage On!"

"In the name of the moon," said Usagi as she did her pose, "I'll punish you!"

Raven, along with her teammates, sweat-dropped. The Titans sweat-dropped because they never heard and/or seen Usagi do a pose like that. Raven, though, also had a palm to her face when she saw what her little sister just did. She still couldn't believe why her little sister would do something like that. Suddenly, Sailor Tin Nyanko shot another yellow orb out. This orb, however, wasn't going to the other Senshi, but towards Princess Kakyū. Seeing the orb, Seiya launched her _**Star Serious Laser**_ attack that exploded in front of everyone when it made contact with the yellow orb. The Three Lights then stood right in front of the three evil Senshi in fury. They wouldn't stand by when this Senshi made an attempt to kill their _hime_. However, the Outers stopped them. "We'll protect the Earth," yelled Uranus.

"I think the Outers forgot that we are working together," murmured Usagi to Raven.

"Your Outers are too prideful, _imōto_," murmured Raven back.

"No," said Seiya, "We'll defeat the person who disturbed our concert!"

"And there goes the Starlights," murmured Raven until…

"_Abunai (Watch out)_," yelled Usagi.

The Starlights turned to see an attack coming towards them. Jumping away, the attack made contact with the stage and blew up. Smoke swirled around until it dissipated for everyone to see that all three evil Senshi glared while the Inners finally showed up. They were probably waiting for the panicked girls to leave before transforming and standing with their fellow Senshi. The four Titans looked on as they watched helplessly from wherever they were. They knew that Raven was getting stronger since their attempts to bring her barrier down was all for naught. Watching Raven float from behind her little sister made them fear for their friend and sister's lives. They could also see the hostility that was still oozing off from the Outers and how everyone, besides Usagi, Raven, Chibi Chibi, and Princess Kakyū, were demanding that their way is better. It wasn't until Princess Kakyū called out to all of them. "_Yamenasai (Stop)_," said Kakyū, "It's not good for us to have these feelings."

"_Hime_," said Taiki softly.

"That's right," said Usagi who was glaring at her protectors, "Remember? We're supposed to be working together."

"Sailor Moon," said Haruka softly until…

"_Abunai (Watch out)_," yelled Raven before she chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

A sudden darkness swept up and crashed down upon the Senshi. Raven, who could sense these things, called up more of her dark magic. As Raven kept up the barrier between her friends and the stage, Raven strained and created smaller barriers that surrounded everyone. Usagi could tell that Raven was straining due to her biting her lip. Everyone looked around when another darker, more evil, blackness spread through the Tokyo Dome. When Raven saw this, she stopped the smaller barriers that surrounded the Senshi and almost collapsed from the strain. Raven could feel the nervousness from Usagi as Usagi supported her body. Both sisters looked around to see that the other Senshi were on guard as well. Everyone, including the Titans who were still stuck within the exit openings, heard a feminine evil laugh. "Galaxia," said Seiya.

"What," asked Rei, "What is this wave of hatred?"

"Galaxia-_sama_," said Tin Nyanko as a Senshi wearing a golden armor appeared, "I will now bring the Star Seed."

"Galaxia," murmured Usagi as she stared at the three evil Senshi that were bowing to the golden Senshi warrior.

"That's all right," said Galaxia who lifted her right hand, "Good work, you three."

Everyone shivered when Sailor Galaxia started to speak. It was, however, the next move that Galaxia did. When Galaxia raised her hand, a wave of energy came out and hit the golden bracelets the three evil Senshi wore. That wave also destroyed the golden bracelets that made all three evil Senshi yell out in horror and pain. The Earth Senshi, the Starlights, and the Titans all watched in horror as all three evil Senshi that were the bane of their lives disappear, their yells still echoing within their ears. It was also then that Sailor Galaxia's eyes glowed golden before scanning all of them until it reached Princess Kakyū. "Princess of fragrant olives," said a smirking Galaxia before frowning and asking, "Are you the one who tried to wake the power to confront me?"

It was also then that Galaxia growled before shooting golden lightning towards everyone. It was also then that the Senshi were too slow to stop the lightning as the attack hit Princess Kakyū dead on. The Starlights gasped in horror while calling out to their princess. Princess Kakyū spun a bit while the Starlights all went to hold her up. Before they could say anything, Sailor Galaxia sent out her own attack at the so-called Outsiders. Raven, who wanted so desperately bring up a barrier, was feeling exhausted. Keeping her teammates/friends out of this battle was already exhausting her reserves. She knew that if her barriers on her friends' exit openings were to come down, the four would have rushed in and try to battle Sailor Galaxia on her own. She wanted them to stay put so that they could assess how much power Sailor Galaxia had, how much ALL of the Senshi had. It was then that the first casualty of the final battle happened. A yellow disc finally hit Princess Kakyū in the chest before her Star Seed came out. Laughing evilly, Sailor Galaxia gathered the Star Seed before turning to the others. "This is a real Star Seed," said Galaxia before cackling evilly.

"_Hime_," cried out the Starlights who stared in shock horror.

Usagi glared at Sailor Galaxia before trying HER attack. When the _**Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss**_ attack hit Sailor Galaxia head on, nothing happened. The attack dissipated with just one of Sailor Galaxia's hand. Usagi gasped in shock as Raven flew and stood in front of her sister. She knew that what Usagi did was bold, but seeing that her attack went away, Raven was scared FOR her sister, let alone trying to keep her own fear of this woman at bay. Sailor Galaxia started to glare before saying, "If that is what you want… _Sā_… Let me see your last moments of futile resistance!"

"Galaxia," growled Seiya, "We'll strike out your ambition."

"You'll see our power," said Yaten.

"And we'll take you down for harming our _hime_," said Taiki, "Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno," called Yaten.

"You all have a powerless and meaningless existence," said Galaxia.

As both Taiki and Yaten's attacks reached Sailor Galaxia, the attacks were easily sent back to all of the Senshi. Everyone's eyes widen in surprise before jumping away from the attack. They were surprised to see that their attacks could be reflected back. However, it did not hinder the other Inner Senshi to promptly attack Sailor Galaxia. Raven too lent a hand when she saw Sailor Galaxia flinging yellow discs once more by blocking the attacks with flying audience chairs. "There is nothing that I can't do when I please," said Galaxia.

More yellow discs flew out of Sailor Galaxia as she laughed evilly. The Titans were still feeling helpless because even though they could see their friend was exhausted, she STILL kept the barrier between them and the Senshi up. It was then that four more casualties happened. Usagi, who was dodging, stopped to see that four of the yellow discs connected with HER Inner protectors, her first friends, besides Naru, when Raven was away. She gasped in surprise as four golden flowers emerged to show the Inners' Star Seeds. As Usagi yelled out, it was Raven who held her back once the Star Seeds flew into Sailor Galaxia's hands. "_Masaka (No way)_," said Michiru.

"The shine of the four planets are…," said Setsuna.

"Dying out," said Haruka.

"Jupiter," said Hotaru sadly, "Mercury… Venus… Mars…"

"Hahaha," cackled Sailor Galaxia, "Next time, I'll take all of your Star Seeds!"

It was then that Sailor Galaxia disappeared to wherever her headquarters were. With five real Star Seeds in her hands, she was more than satisfy to see what these other Senshi will do. Raven finally, but numbly, let her little sister go to where her fallen friends were, the Starlights surrounding their own princess as well. It was not how the battle was supposed to go. Raven could sadly see that her little sister was desperate for her friends to come back. Since the threat was momentarily away, Raven finally let her barrier down, where her teammates/friends ran towards her. "Dark girl," said Cyborg, "Don't shut us out again."

"_Gomen_," said Raven.

"Rae, you KNOW we can't speak that language," said Beast Boy with a half laugh.

"I'm sorry," said Raven, "But, at least I know what her powers are like. You all would have been… **with a hesitant voice**… like the Inners."

"I think we should regroup," said Robin as he watched the sad scene sadly.

No body answered Robin's command as they were preoccupied, but Robin wasn't offended. It was hard to lose someone that you have known all your lives. Raven stood in her place, though. She WOULD have gone to her little sister, but using all of that dark magic made her exhausted. Keeping her teammates out of that powerful battle while helping? Yeah, that could have exhausted anyone. However, Raven winced when she felt the turmoil and the sadness just oozing out of Usagi. "Healer," said Kakyū, "Maker… Fighter… Come together."

"Princess," cried Seiya.

Yaten was crying as their princess faded and disappeared in red lights. As her fellow teammates cried over the disappearing Princess Kakyū, Yaten turned to see Usagi barely holding in her hurt. She was crying so much that it also hurt Yaten's heart seeing her like that. But, Sailor Galaxia was ruthless. Yaten could hear Usagi talking with her Inner protectors. "_Mina (Everyone), matte (wait)_," said Usagi with tears in her eyes, "Don't leave me!"

"You are too sweet, Usagi," said Rei softly, "Be strong."

"But, we promised to be together until the end," said Usagi who was still crying, "Please don't leave me."

"Sorry," said Rei who was also crying, "I can't protect you."

"Please, everyone," said Makoto softly that made everyone immediately turn to her, "In our place, protect Usagi-chan and this world."

"_Mina_," cried Usagi as the Inners finally faded and disappeared in yellow lights.

* * *

AN: Ugh! I hate the last parts of the Star Season. It's way too emotional, and I start crying whenever I re-watch it. ㅠㅠ But, I have to endure for this story to finally end in a couple of more chapters. (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و So, yes… Raven is doing the same thing to the Titans when Trigon was released. She placed a black barrier over her friends WHILE trying to make sure her little sister is protected as well. All that black magic, though… it made her exhausted since this WAS quite a long first battle of many against Sailor Galaxia. I also added the other three evil Senshi into this chapter because within my story, I never really made them _**die**_ in my story yet. ^^; Anyways, enjoy this chapter and see ya next chapter! ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/


	21. Aslyum At 月野's House Before A Revelation

**Bold** – action within speaking form

_Italics_ – flashbacks

"…" – talking

'…' – thinking

-…- – Raven & her emotions talking to each other

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_**Bold/Underline/Italics**_ – more emphasis when someone says something or something is realized by another person

_Underline/Italics_ – minor Japanese words used within the story (also, lazy to translate XP)

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Teen Titans. I do not own these two shows. Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. Teen Titans is created by Glen Murakami and Sam Register and aired as a series by Cartoon Network and Kids WB.

* * *

"_Mina (Everyone)_," murmured Usagi as tears still fell down her face.

It was the only thing that Usagi could repeat after the Inners and Princess Kakyū faded away into little balls of light and up towards the sky. Usagi didn't even feel it when Raven swept ALL of the remaining Senshi and her teammates within her dark portal and transported them back into the living room of the Tsukino household. Usagi wasn't even feeling the comforting hugs from Chibi Chibi, Hotaru, and Starfire. She was just so out of it from the deaths of the Inners. It was worse than the first time they died by Queen Beryl's hand. While Starfire, Hotaru, and Chibi Chibi tried to get Usagi to respond, Raven was glaring at ALL of the Senshi. The Senshi, on their part, winced at Raven's angry glare. "So… what was THAT back there," asked Raven who's eyes flickered red for a couple of times.

"We didn't do anything wrong," said Setsuna.

"Really," asked a skeptical Raven.

"Were WE watching something different," asked Beast Boy who also heard what Setsuna said.

"No, BB," said Cyborg, "These girls just aren't owning up to their mistake is all."

"Oh," said Beast Boy.

"We DIDN'T make a mistake," growled Haruka.

"Of course you did," bit back Robin, "You promised your princess that you would WORK with the Starlights, but what we saw… you ALL weren't even working together!"

Besides Hotaru, the Outers looked at each other and winced. They, apparently, have forgotten that they would be working with the so-called Outsiders until Sailor Galaxia was no more. To their credit, it WAS the heat of the moment when the three evil Senshi came out and attacked. They were also caught off guard while they were trying to relax before the final battle. The Starlights also winced when they remembered what THEY did as well. It didn't cost them friends, but it DID cost them their princess that they worked so hard to try to find for the past months. It was a good thing that Raven was keeping her angry side in check. "Now that we lost five Star Seeds due to your hair-brained hotheadedness," said Raven, "Let's finally work together like we SHOULD have in the beginning."

"You lost FIVE Star Seeds," asked Nehelenia as she appeared at the living room doorway.

"Not it on telling the angry queen," called out Beast Boy.

"Usagi," questioned Nehelenia.

"_Mina_, d-don't go," said Usagi as more tears came out.

"Raven," said Nehelenia sweetly as she turned to the half-demon, not wanting to see her heartbroken niece, "Explain."

"Don't look at me," said Raven, "_**I**_ wasn't the one who threw out working together when we were attacked."

"Oh," questioned Nehelenia with an eye-brow raised.

The Outers winced as they braced themselves. Even the Starlights braced themselves from the angry disapproving stare that Queen Nehelenia held. At least, all of the Senshi were finally working together to face ONE person that would throw them into nightmare mirrors. Queen Nehelenia told Raven to clean up her dear niece while she TALKED to the Outers and the Starlights. Raven nodded her head as she gestured Starfire to help her with her catatonic little sister. Starfire, to her credit, just lifted Usagi off of where she was sitting and carried her upstairs, Raven floating behind the two. "Uh," said Robin as Queen Nehelenia stalked towards the Senshi, "W-We'll just go plan things out."

The Titan boys then all but ran out of the room just as Queen Nehelenia released black energies that caught the Senshi off-guard once more. She then proceeded to drag six of the Senshi into her nightmare mirrors until they learned their lesson. When that was done, Queen Nehelenia looked at Hotaru. "Now, then, little one," said Nehelenia, "Please tell me what exactly happened at the battle."

"Yes, Nehelenia-_sama_," said Hotaru.

_**\- Two Hours Later –**_

"N-Never again," said a shivering Seiya.

"T-That was horrible," said Taiki.

Yaten didn't say anything, but shivered nonetheless from the nightmares that now plague his mind. He didn't know how Queen Nehelenia did it, but that was NOT what he wanted to experience. He DID glower when he realized that Hotaru was the only one of the Senshi that wasn't subjected to Queen Nehelenia's nightmare mirrors. He looked up when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs and saw a pale Usagi being led down by her older sister. Seeing her pale face made him feel like yelling and punching something, which was very different from his personality. "_Hime (princess)_," said Michiru.

"No," said Raven, "You do NOT have permission to talk to my _imōto_ with sympathy."

"She's OUR _hime_," said Haruka fiercely.

"If she was your _hime_," said Nehelenia, "Then, you WOULD have worked together with the Starlights. None of this would have happened if all of you weren't ARGUING while battling."

"So, you are in the know of how this sad event went," asked Starfire.

"Yes," said Nehelenia, "Saturn was gracious enough to tell me."

The Outers and Starlights winced as Nehelenia leveled her glaring eyes at them. They were in the mirrors for two hours, and just left a few moments ago. Yaten and Hotaru were the only ones who saw Usagi winced when their voices were raised just a bit. Seeing Usagi wince had Hotaru immediately going to her and gently settling her down on the couch, Hotaru sitting to Usagi's left. Raven glided into the room and stood behind her little sister, glaring at the Senshi as she did so. Reluctantly, everyone was situated within the living room, Queen Nehelenia taking charge. "Now, then," said Nehelenia, "What is the status of what is happening outside?"

"Well," said Cyborg as he looked out the window, "The whole town is covered in blackness!"

"I saw some black lightning coming down as well," said Robin.

"Oh no," said Seiya.

"What is it," asked Setsuna worriedly.

"The black lightning is one of Galaxia's attacks," said Taiki, "I hope you all are not empaths because with that attack going outside, people are losing their Star Seeds… fast."

The Titans turned to Raven as she was the only empath that they knew of. Yaten and Chibi Chibi also turned towards Raven to see if she will be wincing in pain or not. They too knew that Raven was an empath and right now, every Tokyo citizen was experiencing their Star Seed coming out of their chests… painfully. Raven, on her part, just lifted one of her eyebrow at them when a bunch of eyes were on her. Sure, she's an empath, but she couldn't really FEEL the citizens' pain. When the Senshi also saw this, they looked at Raven expectantly. "What," asked a monotonous Raven.

"Friend Raven," said Starfire slowly, "Do you feel the okay?"

"Yes," said Raven, "Why?"

"Because YOU are an empath," said Beast Boy.

"Well, I don't FEEL any pain, except for my little sister's," bit back Raven who hugged her little sister from behind.

"Well, that's strange," said Robin who scratched his head in confusion.

"Raven is supposed to be an empath," asked Michiru.

"Yes," said Cyborg, "But, somehow, her empathy isn't picking up on all of the pain outside."

"Does she pick up all emotions," asked Setsuna.

"Just if it's VERY intense pain," explained Robin.

"Mind if I…," trailed of Nehelenia.

Raven blinked at the question. She knew that she was supposed to collapse from the intense pain that was outside right now, but she didn't feel it. She could also see that her teammates were also worried about her. She turned back to look at Queen Nehelenia before nodding her head in permission. Queen Nehelenia, on her part, went over to Raven and placed a hand on Raven's forehead. She then closed her eyes and started to look around within Raven to see what was causing her to NOT feel the intense pain outside. The others waited with paused breath until they saw Raven glowing a dark purplish silver color. The Outers sprang out of their seats when they saw the silver color that was emitting from Raven. "_Masaka (No way)_," exclaimed Haruka.

"Setsuna-mama," said Hotaru, "Isn't that…?"

"_Hai_, 'Taru-chan," said Setsuna.

"B-But, how can SHE have that," asked Michiru.

"It seems that you know what Raven has," said Yaten, finally.

"Yes, but I believe Nehelenia-_sama_ will be telling you soon," said Hotaru.

Suddenly, both Queen Nehelenia and Raven were pushed backwards after Queen Nehelenia's scan. She looked at Raven in surprise just as Raven looked back at her with a hint of shock. Raven never felt the Moon powers so intense until just now. Queen Nehelenia looked more shocked than anything as she realized what Raven had. When both girls wouldn't say anything, Beast Boy finally piped up and asked, "So, what's up with Raven?"

"Raven, dear," said Nehelenia who ignored Beast Boy, "WHEN did you have contact with my little sister?"

"Little sister," echoed the Titans as they thought about a person that looked like Queen Nehelenia only younger.

"You don't mean…," started Yaten as he was the ONLY one that looked at Usagi who finally had a bit of color on her face.

"Yes," said an irritated Nehelenia, "My little sister, Queen Serenity."

"This is relevant, why," asked Raven with a stoic face.

"It seems as though you were blessed with my sister's powers, her magic," said Nehelenia, "It is helping you block out the worst of the pain that everyone is being inflected on. But, it also means…"

"No," cut off Haruka who was shaking her head vehemently, "Don't say it."

"What," asked Robin, "What else do they mean?"

"It means that Usagi's older sister CAN become a Senshi like us," chirped up Hotaru.

Haruka groaned when Hotaru said that statement. However, when the Outers were conversing silently, Haruka still groaning, the Starlights and the Titans looked at Raven in surprise and awe. The Starlights thought that if Raven became a Senshi, they would have leverage over Sailor Galaxia. Yaten was especially thinking that Raven would do ANYTHING to have more power to fight with Usagi. The Titans just had their jaws dropped down when they heard what Hotaru said. Apparently, Raven had contact with a DEAD queen from millennia ago and now had powers to become a Senshi. Raven just lifted one eyebrow at the revelation until her little sister finally said, "No."

"_Hime_," asked Hotaru.

"No," said Usagi, "_Nēchan_ is NOT going to become a Senshi."

"And why is that," asked Raven with a hint of irritation.

"Because," said Yaten who then turned back to Usagi, "She doesn't want you to die and leave her alone."

"But, isn't it the decision of Friend Raven to make as well," asked Starfire.

"Also," said Taiki, "Saying things like that won't change this situation."

Usagi just turned her head as she tried to stifle her crying. If she ever saw her older sister die because of her, she wouldn't know what to do. Raven, however, sighed as she finally sat down on Usagi's right side and hugged her sister. She knew that Usagi took emotions to heart, but now was not the time to think about that. If she could become a Senshi, then she will become one, just to make sure her sister will live on. "_Imōto_," said Raven softly, "I know that you are scared for me, but please let me become this and fight with you."

"_Nēchan_," said Usagi who was looking at Raven.

"I have hope that we can win this," said Raven, "I also have hope in you… that you will make sure everything will be alright."

"But," started Usagi but was cut off by Hotaru.

"Good," said Hotaru who broke the two's moment, "We seem to have the same hope. **turns to address everyone in the room** Don't we?"

"I do," said Yaten.

"I guess I do, too," said a reluctant Seiya.

"Same," said Taiki who wasn't looking at the others.

"Count us in," said Cyborg with a thumbs-up.

"Then, please believe in our Princess as well," said Hotaru.

Usagi blinked as she heard Hotaru's conviction. Looking back at her older sister, Usagi could see the determination in those eyes. She could see that Raven would still want to become a Senshi just to fight alongside her, and nothing will make her change her mind. Usagi sighed inwardly before lifting her head and looking at her past aunt. Queen Nehelenia smiled softly at Usagi, for she knew what Usagi was going to ask next. "So…," said Usagi thoughtfully and slowly, "How are we going to make _nēchan_ a Senshi?"

"That… will take a lot of time and meditation," said Nehelenia.

"And the people," asked Cyborg.

"Leave that to us," said Haruka.

"Yes," said Michiru, "Leave it to us."

"_Matte (wait_)," said Yaten, "We're coming, too."

"_Īe_," said Setsuna, "Stay here with Usagi-_hime_. Protect her like Jupiter requested."

With that, all four Outers left the Tsukino household and into battle. The Titans looked at the leaving Outers before turning to look at the Starlights. All three Starlights had a hand clenched in irritation, but they knew what the Inners left them to do. The Outers, however, made it that Makoto's request was pertaining to the Starlights instead of themselves. They also knew that when it came down to it, they forfeit their oaths to the Starlights as they raced out of the house. "So…," said Beast Boy, "That just happened."

"Do they even know WHERE they are heading," asked Cyborg.

"I think they do," said Robin.

"Now, then," said Nehelenia, "Raven, shall we?"

"If ANYTHING happens to my sister when I get back," said Raven whose eyes turned red, "I'll show you something that is WORSE than those nightmare mirrors."

Everyone nodded their heads rapidly while Usagi just sighed before looking down. 'Please, Outers,' thought Usagi, 'Don't leave me, too.'

* * *

AN: And that's that! A full circle with the Moon powers being revealed! =P So for now, Raven is going to meditate to get her transformation pen while the Titans and Starlights make sure Usagi isn't following them. Next chapter is going to totally make me cry. ㅠㅠ I hope that this chapter is sufficient for your enjoyment. =) Happy reading and see ya next chapter! ^^


	22. Sailor Azarath Appears & The Outers' End

**Bold** – action within speaking form

_Italics_ – flashbacks

"…" – talking

'…' – thinking

-…- – Raven & her emotions talking to each other

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_**Bold/Underline/Italics**_ – more emphasis when someone says something or something is realized by another person

_Underline/Italics_ – minor Japanese words used within the story (also, lazy to translate XP)

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Teen Titans. I do not own these two shows. Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. Teen Titans is created by Glen Murakami and Sam Register and aired as a series by Cartoon Network and Kids WB.

* * *

"Ready," asked Yaten.

"I guess," said Usagi.

"You SURE the little girl should come too," asked Cyborg.

"She's a Sailor Senshi," said Seiya with a shrug.

"But, SHE'S only like five," exclaimed Beast Boy.

Since Raven knew how to meditate due to controlling her emotions, it didn't take that long to find her transformation pen. Queen Nehelenia told Raven softly to separate her powers and the Moon powers to find her transformation pen. As Raven glowed silver, the color of Queen Serenity's powers, a transformation pen emerged right in front of Raven's face. Within the crystal was also the symbol for Azarath. Raven looked at the pen in surprise before grabbing it with her right hand. Once done, Raven and Nehelenia quickly went into the household to hear what the plan would be, which was ALL Senshi will be going to where Galaxia was and Queen Nehelenia making sure the Titans didn't follow. The Titans, however, were vehemently crossed when they couldn't come. However, it was the shock of Chibi Chibi that got everyone to decide whether she should or shouldn't go. The little girl just transformed right in front of everyone and was trying to run out towards the Outers. "I think that Chibi Chibi WANTS to go," said Taiki, "Seeing as she keeps on trying to run out of the door."

"I think that she wants to fight…," trailed Yaten.

"…To protect everyone," said Usagi.

"But," said Starfire, "This little girl should not go out to that evil place!"

"We'll be with her," said Raven with something fierce in her eyes before softening, "Besides, I think we will need her when the time comes."

"Raven," said Robin.

"Don't worry," said Raven who graced her friends with a rare small smile, "I promise to come back."

The Teen Titans looked on as Raven turned back to her stoic face before turning to the other Senshi. When Taiki asked how they were going to find the Outers, Raven told them that she could feel their energies. The Starlights nodded as they held onto their transformation star in their hands. They will protect Usagi and also defeat Sailor Galaxia. Queen Nehelenia told them to be careful as all of the Senshi ran out, all following Raven towards where the Outers were. "Be safe, dark girl," murmured Cyborg.

_**\- With The Senshi –**_

"Galaxia's base is a TV station," asked an irked Taiki.

"Let's not also think about HOW we were working underneath said TV station," said an irate Seiya.

Led by Raven, all of the Senshi that stayed behind looked up to Galaxy TV, the television station that the Starlights worked under. This was also the place Raven did that so-called gum ad for the citizens of Tokyo. Yaten twitched in irritation because the enemy was RIGHT under their noses all this time. "So… do we go in now," asked Usagi.

"Go in," repeated Chibi Chibi who tilted her head.

"Let's transform first," said Raven.

The Senshi nodded their heads in agreement. However, it was Seiya who asked Raven if she knew her transformation phrase. Raven blinked owlishly when Seiya asked that. She really didn't know her phrase to transform since she wasn't really thinking about that. She was mostly focused on the plan AND then learning that Chibi Chibi was a Sailor Senshi as well… Yeah, learning her phrase just flew out of her head with everything going on. "Okay," said Yaten, "Not to panic. We can help you with your phrase before we all transform."

"Yes," said Usagi, "Do you know the symbol within your crystal?"

"You should know this, _imōto_," said Raven deadpanned, "It's the symbol of Azarath."

"Ah, I see it now," said Usagi sheepishly.

"Okay," said Taiki, "Since you know your symbol, call out that planet or realm's name before saying… uh… is it _**Crystal**_ or _**Star**_ here?"

"Just call out what you FEEL is right," said Seiya.

Raven nodded her head as she thought about what they said. Raven could see others finally calling out their own transformation phrase before being encased within their own magical energy. Raven still felt awe whenever she saw Usagi's transformation. Her little sister really was an angel, the opposite to Raven's darkness. When all of the Senshi transformed, they looked at Raven expectantly. Raven blinked before monotonously saying out, "Azarath Crystal Power. Make Up."

Usagi sighed when Raven just said the transformation and not call it out. But, that was Raven for everyone. She'll never shout out anything, and that included her transformation phrase. All of the Starlights sweat-dropped at how Raven rather said her phrase before watching her transform. Very dark blue magical energy encased Raven before Raven came out with a sailor outfit that was similar to Usagi's, except hers was darker blue and her bow was indigo. Her tiara had a black gem at the front while the bow held a familiar circular black and red jewel. Raven was also encased with her familiar dark blue ruffled ankle-boots with blackish-gray soles. "Looking good, _nēchan_," said Usagi.

"Why does the skirt have to be so SHORT," groaned Raven.

"Never mind that," said Yaten, "We have to get going."

"Going," chirped Chibi Chibi.

"Yes," said Taiki, "Who knows WHAT happened with the Outers."

The Senshi all nodded and started to run towards the entrance to Galaxy TV, hoping that they were not too late. As they ran, however, Yaten stopped abruptly as she felt more Star Seeds dying from the Solar System. The Starlights, Raven, Chibi Chibi, and Usagi stopped to look at Yaten in worry. Yaten's fist was clenched in a fist as she looked straight at Usagi with sadness and anger. Usagi blinked as Raven stood near her little sister to comfort her. She knew what Yaten was going to say as she too felt two of the Outers dying out. "What is it," asked Seiya.

"The shines of more stars have gone out," said Yaten.

"Who is it," asked Taiki.

"Oh no," said Usagi sadly, "Perhaps Uranus and the others?"

It was then that a doorway opened up for all six Senshi. The six went through it, bracing themselves for whatever they will see. Once through, Usagi gasped when she saw Hotaru and Setsuna were see-through and fading away. She gaped when she saw Haruka and Michiru standing on either side of Sailor Galaxia's throne. Usagi was about to collapse from the disbelief, but Raven's hand on her arm steadied her. Raven's violet eyes narrowed at the two standing Outers. She kept her anger hidden as she was waiting for what Haruka and Michiru were going to do. Usagi then pulled her arm away from her older sister before kneeling right in front of Hotaru and Setsuna. "Pluto," said Usagi sadly, "Saturn!"

"It's okay, Sailor Moon," said Setsuna with a soft smile.

"Please," said Hotaru, "Don't forget to believe in yourself."

"Setsuna-chan," cried Usagi, "Hotaru-chan!"

Usagi sniffled as she finally saw two of her Outers disappear in the same matter as the Inners. Raven ran and gathered her little sister in her arms while the Starlights stood in front of them. They really wanted to know what was going on as Haruka and Michiru looked like they changed sides. Usagi and Raven turned to see Haruka and Michiru each had a Star Seed within one of their hands. It was then that they saw the same golden bracelets on them that were on the evil Senshi. "Those bracelets," said Taiki.

"No way," exclaimed Seiya, "You sold out?!"

"That's none of your business," said Haruka.

"But," said Michiru, "If you must know…"

_**\- The Outers' Flashback –**_

_ "Deep Submerge," called Michiru._

_ Michiru flung her attack at Sailor Galaxia, but she just swiped it away like it was nothing. Haruka tried her Space Sword talisman and ran at her. Sailor Galaxia, however, just smirked and caught the blade with one of her hands. She then proceeded to crack the talisman and fling Haruka away from her. She then produced a golden lasso that swiped at both Michiru and Haruka. Both Outers flew back, yet before they could defend themselves from the golden orbs that WOULD succeed in gaining the two Outers' Star Seeds, Hotaru came in a nick of time with her __**Silent Wall**__ and disrupted the attack. "Who are you," asked an irate Galaxia._

_ "Soldier of Destruction and Rebirth, Sailor Saturn," said Hotaru as she swung her glaive._

_ "Soldier of Revolution, Sailor Pluto," said Setsuna as she swung her time staff to point at Sailor Galaxia._

_ "Galaxia," said Hotaru, "Leave this planet right now!"_

_ "Hm," said Galaxia with a smirk, "How interesting."_

_ It was then that Setsuna sent out her __**Dead Scream**__, along with Haruka's __**World Shaking**__ attack. Yet, without moving, Sailor Galaxia made the attack disintegrate right before her. Sailor Galaxia was still relaxing on her throne as the Outers still attempted to even make her hurt by their attacks. Hotaru tried to get a rise out of Sailor Galaxia, but she just revealed on who revived her as Sailor Saturn. Sailor Galaxia also told the Outers that SHE was the one who revived Queen Nehelenia that forced Hotaru to reawaken. The Outers looked at Sailor Galaxia in disbelief. "Are you saying that the battle was planned from the beginning," asked a shocked Setsuna._

_ "My goal is to collect all the galaxy's Star Seeds," proclaimed Galaxia, "In order to achieve this, it's a problem if there are pre-mature Star Seeds. That's why I gave you something evil to force your awakening."_

_ However, when Hotaru argued back on what Sailor Galaxia did to Queen Nehelenia, Sailor Galaxia looked crossed before flinging powerful attacks at the Outers. The attacks proceeded to injure the Outers and make them fly backwards from Sailor Galaxia. Sailor Galaxia then started to sprout about how it was destined for HER to have all of the Star Seeds. She, however, gave an ultimatum to the Outers. "Work for me," said Galaxia, "Surrender your Star Seeds and swear faith to me. If you wear these bracelets into which I've sealed my energy, you can live without your Star Seeds. Now choose. Surrender or die?"_

_ "I'll choose death before I work for you, you devil," said Setsuna._

_ "Right," said Hotaru, "Who would work…"_

_ Hotaru was cut off by Haruka though. Haruka was smirking before turning to Michiru. With Haruka telling Michiru that if she could live with her, she would gladly sell her soul. Michiru sighed before smiling. She too felt the same and agreed to work with Sailor Galaxia to stay with Haruka. Sailor Galaxia smirked before launching her attack to gain Haruka and Michiru's Star Seed. After she gained them, she shot another energy towards the two Outers that made them wear the golden bracelets. Sailor Galaxia then told the two to gain the other Outers' Star Seeds, which Haruka and Michiru gladly did._

_**\- End Outers' Flashback –**_

"You betrayers," growled Raven as she held her little sister tighter.

Raven could tell that Usagi was ready to cry once more as the two Outers before them finished their tale. The only thing that Haruka and Michiru did was look at each other before getting into a fighting pose. The Starlights, still in front of Raven, Chibi Chibi, and Usagi, got into their own fighting poses. It wasn't long that Haruka and Michiru flung both of their attacks at them. It wasn't long that both attacks combined and engulfed all six Senshi, Raven holding onto Usagi tighter as to not be separated.

_**\- Outside Of Galaxia's Domain –**_

"Did you finish your nap," asked Haruka with a smirk.

It wasn't long that only Usagi and Chibi Chibi were alone. Raven and the Starlights were nowhere to be found as Usagi opened her eyes. She thought that Raven held onto her tightly as to not be separated, but it was for naught. As Usagi came to, she saw Haruka in the shadows. Usagi still believed that Haruka and Michiru had a plan, yet when Usagi went over to her friend, Haruka slapped Usagi away and told her that this was reality. It wasn't long that Yaten came in and did a high kick at Haruka, followed by a thrown desk, courtesy of Raven. All four Senshi stood right in front of Usagi and Chibi Chibi. "Don't boast," said Yaten.

"That power comes from Galaxia," said Taiki.

"You're like a barking dog after losing a fight," said Haruka.

"Right," said Michiru who appeared magically to the other side, "Those words don't sound like you want to defeat Galaxia. Do you think you can defeat Galaxia if you can't beat us?"

"After all," said Haruka, "You guys think too highly of yourselves."

"You're one to talk," said Raven.

Raven glared while Haruka and Michiru glared back. The two Outers still didn't appreciate that Raven became a Senshi. Sending out their attacks, Raven created a shield using her type of magic while the Starlights went up against the Outers. Raven still didn't know if she had other magical attacks like everyone else, but using what she knew, she was hopeful to keep her little sister free of injuries. It was then that all the magical attacks made an explosion that shot to the roof before the good guys were thrown up and onto the building's rooftop. Even Raven's powers couldn't contain the blast against her, her sister, Chibi Chibi, and the Starlights. Once the explosion subsided, Usagi was surprise to see her in Yaten's arms. "Healer," exclaimed Usagi.

"Are you alright," asked Yaten.

"Yes," said Usagi.

"Thank goodness," said Yaten.

"_Nēchan_," asked Usagi as she looked towards Raven.

"Minor injuries," said Raven, "But, I'm fine. Glad you got my sister safe, Healer."

It was then that Haruka and Michiru jumped out of the hole and onto the rooftop. Both were looking at the battered Senshi with dull eyes. Sailor Galaxia also appeared and looked at them. She questioned the six Senshi in front of them and asked if they will stop the foolishness of hoping that Earth would be saved. The Senshi, however, just glared defiantly at Sailor Galaxia. Sailor Galaxia glared back and ordered the two Outers to get their Star Seeds. Though, it wasn't long that Haruka and Michiru's dull eyes turned lively as they turned their golden bracelets to Sailor Galaxia and shot a golden orb to her chest. "Ah," yelled out Galaxia.

"Those two…," murmured the Starlights.

"THAT was their plan," sighed Raven, "And to think, they were betrayers."

"That's Uranus and Neptune for you," said Usagi sheepishly, "Always having a plan and never telling the others."

"Maybe next time, they SHOULD have told us," groaned Yaten.

As all of the Senshi looked at Haruka and Michiru with awe and disbelief, the Outers were watching Sailor Galaxia. They knew that the attack was spot on. They could see Sailor Galaxia struggling. However, no flower came out from Sailor Galaxia's chest. No Star Seed came out from Sailor Galaxia. The Outers gasped in surprise just as the other Senshi looked back at Sailor Galaxia to see the same results. "No way," said Michiru, "Her Star Seed didn't appear?"

"They even made a direct hit," said Raven with a calculated glare.

"Oh my," said Galaxia, "I didn't expect that someone couldn't be controlled by my bracelets."

"Uranus," called out Seiya.

"Neptune," called out Taiki.

"_Abunai_," called out Yaten.

However, just like with the so-called evil Senshi, Sailor Galaxia shot a golden energy that hit Haruka and Michiru's golden bracelets. She didn't even look regretful when Haruka and Michiru screamed before collapsing onto the rooftop. Both Outers began to fade as the golden bracelets flew into Sailor Galaxia's outstretched hand. Usagi, however, started to weep as her remaining protectors, her friends, were disappearing in yellow balls of light. Raven, on her part, pulled Usagi into her arms and cradled her as Usagi started to weep. She may not have liked the Outers, barred Hotaru, but they WERE her sister's protectors while she was in Jump City. Raven then looked at the Starlights when one of them spoke up. "What will happen to Sailor Moon now," asked Yaten.

"From now on," said Haruka just as she and Michiru faded out of existence, "You'll protect her."

"Uranus," said Seiya.

"We need to regroup," said Raven as her dark energy spread towards the Starlights.

"Like I will let you," said Galaxia, "Your Star Seeds are mine! Ha!"

Black waves of energy swirled before quickly falling down onto where the remaining Senshi were. However, it was in vain as Raven got her portal to transport the six to somewhere safe but still within the danger zone. "Tch," sneered Galaxia, "No matter. I'll get their Star Seeds soon enough. **cackles evilly** Then, all of the galaxy's Star Seeds will be mine!"

* * *

AN: So… that happened. I had to switch the ending around about Haruka and Michiru's demise. Yet, it IS true that Haruka and Michiru switched sides just to get Galaxia's Star Seed. It DID happen in the anime series. (^-^)ゝThough, now… the Outers are gone, and it is almost time for the grand finale for the Galaxia battle. As for Raven, I'm not sure about WHAT kind of attack she could have as a Senshi due to time constraint. Raven can't think of her own attacks except for the ones she ALWAYS uses as Teen Titan Raven. (ーー;) But! I shall think and hope to get SOMETHING to be an attack that Raven can use! Count on it. =P Anyways, happy reading and see ya next time! ﾍ(･_|


	23. Battling Galaxia! Usa's Starseed's Taken

**Bold** – action within speaking form

_Italics_ – flashbacks

"…" – talking

'…' – thinking

-…- – Raven & her emotions talking to each other

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_**Bold/Underline/Italics**_ – more emphasis when someone says something or something is realized by another person

_Underline/Italics_ – minor Japanese words used within the story (also, lazy to translate XP)

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Teen Titans. I do not own these two shows. Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. Teen Titans is created by Glen Murakami and Sam Register and aired as a series by Cartoon Network and Kids WB.

* * *

"_Chikushō (Japanese curse word)_," breathed underneath Seiya's breath.

When Raven transported them away from Sailor Galaxia, the six Senshi were in an abandoned alley. Raven inwardly sighed in relief as they all have gotten away from the Galaxy TV station. She looked around the abandoned alley to see the Starlights wincing from their wounds. She also saw her little sister sitting down with her knees up, Chibi Chibi staying at Usagi's side. However, before Raven could go to Usagi, they all jumped a bit when they heard a smack on the brick wall. Raven turned to see that it was Seiya who hit the brick wall and was cursing. At least, Chibi Chibi didn't hear anything from her. "We go up against Galaxia, and we still couldn't even…," started Seiya.

"I know how you feel," said Raven monotonously, "But, getting angry will cloud your mind. You NEED to calm down."

"Sailor Moon," addressed Taiki.

"Hm," asked Usagi.

"Do you know why Uranus and Neptune fought that way," asked Taiki.

"No," said Usagi who turned her head back down, "Those two have always done things in their own way."

"They could have at least made sure ONE of us knew," said a frustrated Yaten.

"Maybe they needed us to have genuine expressions," suggested Raven.

Everyone stopped and stared down at the floor as they thought about what Raven said. Sure, Haruka and Michiru could have told them all before leaving, but thinking back, did the Outers really had TIME to tell them? Raven sighed as she thought about why Haruka and Michiru all did what they did. They sacrificed themselves to try and get Sailor Galaxia's Star Seed. With her Star Seed out of the way, they could have won easily, yet that didn't happen. Sailor Galaxia didn't have a Star Seed. 'How was that logical,' thought Raven before saying out loud, "I believe they fought that way was not because it was their style, but because everyone believes in Usagi-_imōto_."

"Believe…," said Taiki.

"Sailor Moon," finished Seiya.

"I guess that's true," said Yaten before turning to Usagi, "Usagi, you're mysterious. I didn't think that I could fight beside you, especially since Fighter and Maker were being frustrating. **gives an annoyed look at his teammates before turning back to Usagi** But now, we're fighting together! I don't know why, but when I'm with you, I believe in you."

"Yet, why is everyone around me gone," questioned Usagi before tearing up once more.

Raven looked amused when Yaten gave her infamous annoyed glare at Taiki and Seiya. However, when Usagi started to question why everyone around them was gone, Raven winced at that pain. She could relate because she thought that she was dead when she let Trigon enter this universe. She thought that her hope was gone. Thinking on that, Raven knelt down where Usagi was and took her by her shoulders. Usagi, on her part, looked up at Raven in surprise. "That's what I thought when I thought that I died," revealed Raven, "I lost all hope because once my _**father**_ came into this world, I thought it would be doomed. But, in the end, I saved my friends. I came back because they gave me hope and strength that sent _**him**_ to pieces and stuck in a different dimension all together."

"_Nēchan_…," said Usagi.

"Are YOU going to give up, to lose hope," asked Raven, "Because, the way I see it… It's possible that everyone is really gone because… You. Gave. Up."

The Starlights looked at each other in surprise. They weren't used to Raven glaring at her little sister. But, here Raven was, glaring at Usagi and punctuating the _**You gave up**_ part. Usagi, on her part, felt like Raven mentally slapped her. Usagi also reeled back due to the fierce eyes of her older sister. When Raven saw that, her purple eyes soften as she continued her words. "But, I know that you'll never give up, _imōto_," said Raven, "That's just not you."

"Everyone believes you," said Yaten as Usagi turned to look at her, "That's why their hopes are with you."

"So, if you're going to surrender to Galaxia," asked Raven as Usagi turned back to her older sister, "Would you feel easy doing that?"

As Usagi shook her head in a _**no**_, a bright flash of yellow came down upon them. The Starlights quickly gathered around Usagi, Raven, and Chibi Chibi just as Raven used her dark magic to create a dome around all six of them. All six could see that the flash of yellow destroyed everything around them, leaving nothing but rubble and collapsed buildings. Usagi held Chibi Chibi close to her as she watched in horror. As Raven dissipated her dome, all six Senshi were greeted by the sight of Sailor Galaxia. "Now," said Galaxia, "Give up!"

"We'll never give up," said Usagi.

The Starlights were in awe at how Usagi changed her tone from just moments ago. Raven stood proudly next to her little sister as Chibi Chibi was hiding behind a large piece of the building that exploded. The Starlights looked at each other. They were really thinking that Usagi might be the famed Light of Hope that their princess was trying to find. However, when they voiced it out, Sailor Galaxia laughed evilly before retelling the story. Raven narrowed her eyes as she listened to the story though. 'The ending is different from what Kakyū-_hime_ told us,' thought Raven.

"The strongest Sailor Soldier sealed Chaos within her," said Galaxia, "It was the only way to save the galaxy."

"What is she talking about," murmured Yaten.

"Didn't Auntie Nehelenia said something about Sailor Cosmos though," murmured back Usagi.

"I don't know what to believe anymore," murmured Taiki must as Galaxia started to talk once more.

"Peace returned to the galaxy…," said Galaxia, "But the soldier who sealed Chaos within her realized there was no other who could be relied upon, and that the future of the galaxy should only be reshaped… by my hands, the strongest soldier in the galaxy!"

All six Senshi let Sailor Galaxia rant on about the past before getting defensive when a big black sword appeared in front of Sailor Galaxia. Sailor Galaxia then reached for the sword before striking at the ground. Suddenly, all six Senshi were engulfed in blackness before an image of the past appeared. Sailor Galaxia started to tell them of her plan to collect all of the Star Seeds from all of the universes, thus expanding her control of the galaxy. Finally, Sailor Galaxia proclaimed herself as the strongest Sailor Soldier. "You are not," said Raven with piercing purple eyes.

"What," asked Galaxia.

"You are NOT the strongest Senshi in the galaxy," said Raven once more, "You are nothing more than an egotistic, narcissistic megalomaniac that can't stop to think that she's being controlled by Chaos."

"Tch," sounded Galaxia as she glared at Raven.

The Starlights stared at Raven in awe. They were surprised that Raven would be fearless to say THAT to Sailor Galaxia. Usagi sighed inwardly because that was just Raven. Hope bloomed in her heart until it stopped just as Sailor Galaxia flung an attack at them all. However, just as the attack struck the ground, Yaten was carrying Usagi and Chibi Chibi to safety. Seiya, Taiki, and Raven all jumped to safety as well. All six landed on the ground just to have Sailor Galaxia start talking to them once more. "Do you know the fate of stars," asked Galaxia before answering her own question, "Facing destruction, they flee faster than anyone else. They betray their friends and choose to die by themselves. **laughs evilly **Those people beside you are no different, Sailor Moon."

"Eh," asked a confused Usagi.

"Those betrayers left their home world," said Galaxia, "Even this newest Senshi. Your older sister, isn't she? She's no different. Abandoned you to another team in a different country."

"Grr," growled Raven as she felt Usagi falter.

"Can you actually trust them all," questioned Galaxia, "Can you really understand each other?"

"_Chigau (That's wrong)_," exclaimed Taiki.

Sailor Galaxia shouted something back just as she flung her sword down. The power of that swing broke more pavements and crumbled more buildings. The Starlights jumped away while Raven used her energy to float. They watched in horror that Chibi Chibi was falling into the ruins until Usagi grabbed her and held her close. Once they were on solid ground again, Raven was the one who sensed Sailor Galaxia in all of the smoke. She told them to be prepared just as Sailor Galaxia showed her face. "The galaxy now belongs to Galaxia," proclaimed Galaxia, "There's no place to run!"

"You really like to hear your own voice," said Raven.

"And we're not running anymore," said Yaten.

"_Nani_," asked Galaxia with a piercing glare.

"On behalf of our home world you destroyed," said Taiki.

"On behalf of our Princess you protected us," said Seiya.

"And on behalf of the important people who died, leaving us their hopes," said Usagi.

"Sailor Star Fighter," called Seiya.

"Sailor Star Maker," called Taiki.

"Sailor Star Healer," called Yaten.

"Eternal Sailor Moon," called Usagi.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," muttered Raven before calling out, "Sailor Azarath!"

"It's time to fight! Stage On," exclaimed the Starlights.

"In the name of the moon, you're going down," exclaimed the sisters.

Sailor Galaxia just laughed evilly as she watched what the Senshi would do. Seiya started out by flinging her _**Star Serious Laser**_ attack. It was followed by Taiki's _**Star Gentle Uterus**_ attack and quickly followed by Yaten's _**Star Sensitive Inferno**_ attack. While that was going on, Usagi quickly pulled Raven to the side and told her how to find her own attack. Raven, on her part, nodded quickly before looking at the one-sided battle. She could already see Galaxia holding out the three attacks with just one hand, unconsciously mimicking what happened with the Outers' attacks before everything came tumbling down. Usagi then quickly moved in with her _**Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss**_ attack just as Raven closed her eyes to find her attack. She sighed as she quickly found out what her attack was called before opening her eyes and joining the fray. "Azarath Moon Metrion Zinthos," called Raven as her attack formed a black blast that was similar to Seiya's attack, but had silver moons circling around the blast.

All the attacks combined as one as Sailor Galaxia still tried to hold all of them at bay with one hand. However, it became fruitless as she was being pushed back. All five Senshi gathered all their powers and still held strong. When Sailor Galaxia felt her being pushed back, she gritted her teeth together as she finally held the attacks at bay with both her hands. It was, however, still futile as the attacks pushed Sailor Galaxia back further. She glared at the five Senshi before letting the attacks engulf her body. When the attacks dissipated, all waited as they looked at Sailor Galaxia who coughed up blood. "We did it," said Yaten.

"We struck back against Galaxia," said Taiki.

"She's not invincible," said Seiya, "If we come together, we can win."

"Don't celebrate just yet," commanded Raven, "Moon, please stay with Chibi Chibi. We four can handle it from here."

"But," started Usagi but was interrupted by Sailor Galaxia's voice.

"Damn you for what you did," said Galaxia.

Usagi backed up with Chibi Chibi just as Sailor Galaxia started to glow yellow. Sailor Galaxia then raised her sword up high over her head before striking the ground once more. Black crackling energy surrounded the sword. That black energy expanded as it cracked the pavement further and sent all of the Senshi flying. Usagi wrapped her arms around Chibi Chibi to protect the little girl. It wasn't long that Sailor Galaxia grabbed hold of her sword and went towards Usagi. Usagi, not being able to prepare to defend herself, looked on in surprise until Raven and Yaten stopped the attack with their bodies. "Azarath," called Usagi, "Healer!"

"I won't let you destroy her," said Raven fiercely.

"I will protect this girl's shine," said Yaten with just as much fierce in her voice, "Even if it means my life!"

"Healer," murmured Seiya and Taiki, "Azarath."

"Protect," asked Galaxia as she glared, "Don't make me laugh."

Sailor Galaxia once more sent black crackling energy towards Usagi just as Yaten and Raven stood right in front of her. Once the energy contacted, Seiya and Taiki were also in front of Usagi. All four cried out once as they shielded Usagi from the blast. Usagi looked at the four in surprise, with Chibi Chibi holding onto one of her legs and hiding. She couldn't believe they all would go so far to protect her. However, she didn't want her friends and her older sister to protect her. She was a Senshi as well. But, for the four Senshi, they believed that Usagi is the only one that will make sure everything will be alright, even if Raven was new to the whole Senshi thing. They just had that much faith in her. "Does everyone want to jump in front of my blade and die," asked Galaxia with a smirk.

"You'll never know," said Raven.

"_Nani_," questioned Galaxia.

"A girl with such a warm light isn't supposed to disappear," said Seiya.

"I don't want to see a world where the Light of Hope has gone out," said Taiki.

"I do really like your shine," said Yaten who was suddenly by Usagi's side and smiling.

"Healer," said Usagi.

"We can leave you all of our hope," said Yaten.

Usagi looked with tears now streaming down her face. Even with her powers combined with the others, Usagi unconsciously knew that her older sister Raven and the Starlights were going to sacrifice themselves for her as well. She just couldn't let them do that at all. But, as she was frozen from what the four did and said, Usagi couldn't do anything but watch helplessly as the Starlights turned into light. She couldn't do anything but watch as her sister glowed before transforming into her black raven energy and flying straight at Sailor Galaxia. But, just as Sailor Galaxia was about to pierce Raven's heart with her sword, Usagi finally found strength within herself and appeared between Raven and Sailor Galaxia. It wasn't until a warm and bright silver light was emitting from Usagi's chest that everyone stopped and stared. "This is…," started Yaten.

"What is this," questioned Galaxia as she jumped back.

"Her Star Seed is…," started Seiya.

"…Trying to release its energy," questioned Taiki.

"_Imōto_," murmured Raven.

"The Moon Princess' Star Seed," said Galaxia, which gained the others' attention, "Its beautiful shine is of no comparison to the others in the galaxy."

Too quick to protect Usagi, Sailor Galaxia sent out a black lightning that eventually cracked Usagi's brooch. Usagi gasped in shock as the Starlights yelled out _**Sailor Moon**_. Raven, watching in horror, saw Usagi's transformation start to fade, leaving her surrounded in pink ribbons. She saw Sailor Galaxia finally grabbing Usagi's Star Seed and laughing evilly. But, most of all, she saw her little sister, who stood right in front of her, collapse on the ground in front of her… the same little sister who she swore she would protect. Raven then ran towards Usagi and cradled Usagi in her arms, tears threatening to fall. "No," cried out Yaten as she too ran towards the sisters and held Usagi's hand.

"How terrible," said Seiya solemnly.

"Even when we fight together, why can't we defeat her," questioned Taiki.

"_I-I-_," stuttered Raven in disbelief before crying out loud, "_IMŌTO_!"

* * *

AN: Usagi is always the one that gets hurt! ㅠㅠ Well, this chapter just made my insides turn. I really didn't want it to end with Usagi's death of all things, but I have a semi-plan for the next chapter with Raven. Raven is technically going to be in shock… which will leave me with some kind of planning on my part for the story. So, yes, it was essential to leave it there, even though it broke my heart. ㅠㅠ So, I hope this chapter is adequate. I couldn't really come up with an attack name for Raven. ^^; Anyways, stay safe and healthy as I see ya next chapter!


	24. Angry Raven & The Light Of Hope

**Bold** – action within speaking form

_Italics_ – flashbacks

"…" – talking

'…' – thinking

-…- – Raven & her emotions talking to each other

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_**Bold/Underline/Italics**_ – more emphasis when someone says something or something is realized by another person

_Underline/Italics_ – minor Japanese words used within the story (also, lazy to translate XP)

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Teen Titans. I do not own these two shows. Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. Teen Titans is created by Glen Murakami and Sam Register and aired as a series by Cartoon Network and Kids WB.

* * *

"_IMŌTO_," shouted Raven in anguish.

As Raven yelled out and was cradling her little sister, Yaten by their side, something was happening to Robin within the Tsukino household. The other Titans were pacing or looking out the window in worry. They had to let their teammate and friend go out into that darkness with only the Starlights, a little girl, and her little sister for back up. They didn't even know if they were alright. It wasn't until Robin, who was pacing back and forth, had collapsed from the intense agony that he felt within himself. It would have seemed that the established bond between Raven and Robin that one time was finally letting Robin feel ALL of Raven's emotions that Raven tried to make, except Anger, dormant on her side of the bond. She needed SOME reassurance that Anger would be combatted back into her control somehow. "Robin," exclaimed the others.

"Are you the alright," asked Starfire.

"I'm fine," gritted Robin.

"Then, what was you collapsing about," asked Cyborg who was running a scan on Robin's health.

"I-I don't know," said Robin, "I just suddenly felt this intense anguish from somewhere."

"D-Do you think it has to do with Raven," asked Beast Boy.

Robin blinked when Beast Boy asked that. It was true that he wasn't even injured, but he had to wonder why the sudden agony, the sudden anguish, that was coursing through his body. Beast Boy just gave him a clue as to what it was. He hadn't felt the bond between Raven and himself for a while except to feel Raven's anger, and that was a few days ago. He always thought that THAT was the only emotion he would feel from Raven's side of the bond. However, he rethought that thought as he gritted from the pain Raven was going through. It felt more emotional than physical pain Raven was feeling. "I think… I think Beast Boy is right," said Robin.

"What," exclaimed the other three.

"How exactly is Grass Stain over there right," asked Cyborg with Beast Boy having a small tick over one of his eye.

"Remember how I was hallucinating about Slade and Raven had to go within my mind," asked Robin.

"Yeah," said Cyborg, "Both of you said that you created a mind link or something with each other, and… and it wasn't gone, wasn't it?"

Robin shook his head in a _**no**_ when Cyborg also realized why Robin collapsed. Starfire and Beast Boy looked surprised because they TOO forgot about the bond between Robin and Raven that was accidentally created. They were about to question about how it could have came back, but Robin gritting his teeth in pain from the intensity of another emotion once more. Starfire placed a hand over Robin's shoulder as Robin went through another intense pain. "What are you feeling now," asked Starfire.

"She's in a lot of anger right now," said Robin.

"S-So, her demon side is out again," yelped Beast Boy.

"But, the last time that her demons side came out…," said Cyborg who trailed off.

"…Was when Friend Usagi was dying," said a solemn Starfire.

"What was that about my niece," asked a suddenly appeared Nehelenia sweetly.

"Uh…," said the Titans who were lost for words.

All four Titans looked at one another. They really didn't want to explain that Usagi was dying once more. However, they also realized that Queen Nehelenia wasn't there when they explained about Usagi almost dying the FIRST time. It was then that Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy looked at Robin, for after all, Robin was STILL their leader. Robin twitched when three pairs of eyes looked at him before he looked at the narrowed eyes of Queen Nehelenia. In a rush, Robin quickly told Queen Nehelenia that Usagi was dying and that they were going to go and stop Raven from causing more harm with her demonic powers. Queen Nehelenia blinked she tried to process what Robin said to her as she watched blankly at the four Titans leaving and going into the T-ship. Once she processed what Robin said, the T-ship already left her in the Tsukino house alone. "Usagi was almost WHAT," shouted Nehelenia in fury.

_**\- Back At The Battle –**_

"With the intensity of your Star Seed," said Galaxia who smirked, "Did you think you could challenge me? Now, prepare yourselves! I'm going to take your shine!"

With that, Sailor Galaxia cackled manically and evilly as she raised her sword up once more. Raven looked at the evil Senshi with agony turned anger. No one messes with her little sister. No one tries and succeeds to kill her little sister. As the three Starlights cried aguishly, Raven gently placed her little sister in Yaten's arms. Yaten blinked as she looked at Raven who was looking down on the ground and not looking at anyone else. She was also surprise to have an arm full of Usagi, for she thought Raven would have held onto Usagi a lot longer. Taiki and Seiya gently pulled Yaten back as they watched as Raven stood back up. "You," growled Raven, "You think that you can take my sister's Star Seed and get away with it?"

"Oh," asked Galaxia with a raised eyebrow, "_Omoshiroi (Interesting)_. Do you think you could challenge me as well?"

"Give my sister's shine back," growled Raven who wasn't listening to Sailor Galaxia.

"This shine belongs to me," said Galaxia before proclaiming, "The entire galaxy belongs to me!"

"GIVE IT BACK," shouted Raven.

As Raven shouted, she started to glow black and her two eyes turned into four bloody red eyes. Sailor Galaxia stepped back as she felt the darkness emitting around Raven. Raven's anger came back full force as she encased herself in the black magic. Once the black magic ebbed away, it revealed herself not in Senshi form but in her heroine form, except the outfit was all red. The blackness also made Raven grow taller as black tendrils started to come out from underneath her red cloak. Sailor Galaxia narrowed her eyes at the newly transformed Raven before throwing her head back and laughing evilly. "Ah, so the demon appears," exclaimed Galaxia.

"Give her shine back," exclaimed Raven once more.

"If you want this, then come," said Galaxia who posed her sword in her hand, "Show me your futile resistance!"

All the Starlights could only watch in awed horror as they saw Raven repeating the same thing, for Sailor Galaxia to give back Usagi's Star Seed. Raven was also fighting toe-to-toe with Sailor Galaxia. When Sailor Galaxia rained black lightning, it seemed as Raven was unfazed by it as she made parts of the collapsed buildings surrounding all of them as her weapons. She utilized her black magic and surrounded the broken pieces of the buildings and flung then at Sailor Galaxia in rage. All Raven could feel was the anger and pain of losing her little sister for the SECOND time to the SAME attack. As the Starlights continued to watch, they were just glad that Raven was on THEIR side as they simultaneously winced when Raven's astral projection was pushed back by Sailor Galaxia's sword. They, however, were NOT concentrating onto Chibi Chibi who had her hands clasped together in prayer. "Give it back," cried out Raven.

"Burn out," shouted back Galaxia.

It was then Chibi Chibi let a tear drop down onto the ground, making the tear become a ripple of pure pink magic. Raven and Sailor Galaxia halted their most recent attack just as the three Starlights stared at the little girl. The five looked on in surprise as the ripple began to emit bigger and bigger as Chibi Chibi still had her hands clasped together and eyes closed. It wasn't long that a silver light came from the back of Sailor Galaxia and zoomed towards the unconscious Usagi. It wasn't long that everyone saw the silver light, which was now the shape of Usagi's Star Seed, melted into Usagi's body and Raven reverted back to having two purple eyes while kneeling where Yaten and Usagi were. It also wasn't long that Sailor Galaxia spoke up once more. "This shine is…," said Galaxia, "Perhaps the only light that can challenge me. The Light of Hope…"

"The… Light of Hope," murmured Usagi who blinked once before her eyes took its shine once more.

"_Imōto_," started Raven.

"_Nēchan_," murmured Usagi.

Yaten tightened her hold on Usagi in relief as Raven gave a small smile with tears running down her face. Though, it wasn't long that even though Chibi Chibi was resonating with the pink ripples of magic, the T-ship was floating on top of one semi-enacted building. Raven also felt the worry emitting from Robin's side of the bond link. As Raven was the only one not facing Chibi Chibi, she wasn't all that entranced with the little girl. She was mostly focused on seeing her four teammates, her four friends, exiting the T-ship and running towards her. Her four friends finally reached her just as the pink ripples of magic engulfed everyone in warmth. "Friend Raven," said Starfire.

"You guys… aren't supposed to be here," said Raven lamely.

"We came because of you," said Robin.

"Robin here collapsed at the house," said Beast Boy as Robin had a small tick over his eye, "So, we KNEW that you were felling some intense pain."

"I'm fine," said Raven, "Usagi is finally fine as well."

"Well, that's good," said Cyborg, "So… HOW did you get out of your anger state?"

"I think it's because of her," said Raven as she pointed to Chibi Chibi who was STILL resonating the pink ripples of magic.

"The little girl," asked Robin skeptically.

"Do you know who the little girl really is," asked Starfire.

"I'm not too sure, but, I think that the little girl is…" said Raven before being interrupted by Sailor Galaxia's proclamation.

"The Light of Hope is waking," proclaimed Galaxia.

As everyone continued to watch Chibi Chibi, Chibi Chibi finally opened her eyes to stare at everyone. She then let the resonating magic pull back towards herself before encasing her in a pink orb. The pink orb in question then started to spread and engulf everyone else. The Titans looked on in surprise as they were engulfed in warm light. Raven was also about to get her sister, but Usagi suddenly disappeared from her sight before pink flooded her eyelids. The Starlights watched as the wave of pure warmth engulfed them, as well as Sailor Galaxia. It was then that a pink beam shot up into the sky before dissipating. "Usagi," questioned Yaten as she finally saw that Usagi wasn't in her arms any longer.

"W-Where did she go," asked Seiya.

_**\- In A Pink Void –**_

"Sailor Moon," called out a female voice.

Usagi suddenly appeared within a pink void that shone with a bright light. It wasn't long that she blinked before fully opening her eyes once more. She felt light as a feather as she floated along within the pink void. However, it wasn't until a female voice rang out. "_Dare (Who are you)_," questioned Usagi.

"I've been looking for you," said the voice, "Someone who can accept me."

"_Anata wa dare (Who are you)_," repeated Usagi.

As Usagi asked that, an image appeared before Usagi. Usagi could see an outline of what appears to be a Senshi. This Senshi had her hair up in an almost exact replica of Usagi's, except instead of round balls on her head, it was hearts. She also had wings coming out from the back and a long cape. As the image came closer, Usagi blinked a bit in surprise to see the Senshi actually had HER face. "_Anata wa (You are)_…" said Usagi in surprise.

"I am the shining star, the Light of Hope," said the Senshi.

"The… Light of Hope," asked Usagi.

"Please accept my shining life," said the Senshi.

"But…," said Usagi, "You ARE Chibi Chibi, _ne (right)_?"

"I…," hesitated the Senshi, "I have come from the far future… to help give power to the person who will accept me. Again… please accept my shining life."

When the Senshi repeated the same request, she actually glowed pink. The pink glow then transformed the image to that of a butterfly that flew towards Usagi. There, the butterfly hovered over Usagi's chest before transforming into a shining Star Seed once more. Usagi could feel the warmth of the Star Seed and smiled softly. She also pushed back the hesitance of the voice from her mind about being from the far future. As Usagi raised her arms up slowly to cup the Star Seed, the light washed over Usagi and transformed herself into her Princess outfit. It was then the Star Seed started to talk with the familiar voice from before. "_Onegai (Please)_," said the light, "Please light up the galaxy again with the Light of Hope **Star Seed transforms into a sword** by using this sword."

"Sword," asked a worried Usagi.

"Please defeat Galaxia with this," said the light, "The Sword of Sealing."

"_Demo (But)_…," started Usagi.

"There's no time to think," said the light, "End the war!"

_**\- Back In Reality –**_

"I won't let you," called out Galaxia as she swung her sword.

As everyone saw Sailor Galaxia swing her sword, they all thought she lost it, but that was not the case. They heard a clang sound as something hit Sailor Galaxia's sword. A sudden pink light flashed within the eyelids of the Titans and the Starlights before they heard a familiar scream. Looking up, they saw Usagi appearing suddenly and falling down to her doom. All of them yelled out in surprised horror at the scene. Raven and Starfire were about to fly up and catch Usagi. However, they didn't have to because just as they were about to, Usagi grabbed a sword that they all conveniently didn't see. The sword, once grabbed, emitted a bright white light. Closing their eyes at the intense brightness, everyone blinked and looked up just to see Usagi… gaining angel wings?! "What the," started Cyborg.

"How beautiful," said Starfire.

"S-She just sprang up angel wings," exclaimed Beast Boy.

"I guess your little sister really is the opposite of you," said Robin.

"Yes, she really is," said Raven with a small smile.

"Looks like the battle is back on," said Taiki.

Indeed, it did look like it, yet Raven could see that Usagi was hesitant. All saw Sailor Galaxia hit the ground with a big crash before glaring up at Usagi. Everyone could FEEL the evil emitting from Sailor Galaxia's pores. They could see that THIS will be the final showdown as all thought one thing, 'Usagi, we all believe in you. Our hope is within your hands now.'

* * *

AN: This chapter is done! （´＿｀;）So, now ALL of the Titans are going to watch Usagi battle Galaxia. v(｡･･｡) For the bond thing, I made it so that ONLY the emotion of anger can get through from Raven's side. As I wrote in the chapter, she NEEDS that reassurance that Robin will feel it and spring into action to stop her, her three friends running to help included. But, she feels a very intense emotion, like agony over Usagi's _**death**_, then it would just push through the bond easily. Though, the rest, besides Robin, kind of forgot about the bond since it HAS been so long ago since it was mentioned once and never again. ʅ(́◡◝)ʃ Anyways, the final battle will be done next chapter, and the chapter after that WILL be an epilogue. So… two more chapters to go until this story is completed. (︶︹︺) Anyways, happy reading and hope you all are being healthy and safe! See ya next chapter! (＾ω＾)


	25. ファイナルバトル Won! Hope Is Shining Brightly

**Bold** – action within speaking form

_Italics_ – flashbacks

"…" – talking

'…' – thinking

-…- – Raven & her emotions talking to each other

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_**Bold/Underline/Italics**_ – more emphasis when someone says something or something is realized by another person

_Underline/Italics_ – minor Japanese words used within the story (also, lazy to translate XP)

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Teen Titans. I do not own these two shows. Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. Teen Titans is created by Glen Murakami and Sam Register and aired as a series by Cartoon Network and Kids WB.

* * *

"I see," said Galaxia who glared up at Usagi, "You're trying to seal me with the sword's power. But, you can't defeat me with that power."

Raven glared at Sailor Galaxia from the ground, but she also shot worried looks at her little sister. She could actually FEEL the evil darkness that was emitting from Sailor Galaxia in small waves. When she saw that it was about to get bigger, Raven poised herself in front of her friends and created a shield. She didn't want them to feel the darkness that she was used to. The Starlights were also poised in front of the Titans because they could AND will defend Usagi's last friends, including her scary older sister. All eight prayed that Usagi would be safe just as they saw Sailor Galaxia's golden bracelets break from her wrists. With the golden bracelets gone, a powerful surge of very dark evil energy surrounded Sailor Galaxia and grew while Sailor Galaxia's eyes glowed red and her outfit turned all black instead of the golden shine she wore. Everyone winced as the very dark evil energy spread and expanded until it flew out and slammed around the surround area. All could feel how evil the energy that was emitting from Sailor Galaxia. "This is the body of the strongest soldier in the galaxy, Sailor Galaxia," proclaimed Galaxia as her voice turned dual tone.

"What do you mean," asked Usagi who clenched a hand into a fist near her chest.

"You're dead," said Galaxia as SHE sprouted devil bat wings, "Sailor Moon!"

"_Abunai_," exclaimed the Starlights and Raven.

"Watch out," called out the Titans in English.

All eight couldn't help but feel helpless as they watched Sailor Galaxia take to the skies to confront Usagi. Usagi still looked hesitant to use the sword, but what else could she use? Just as Sailor Galaxia made it to Usagi, both of the swords clashed with a mighty clang. The Senshi and the Titans could see how clumsy Usagi was using the sword as she defended herself from Sailor Galaxia's onslaught. Sailor Galaxia, on her part, was glaring at Usagi with hatred in her eyes as she tried to kill Usagi. As Raven snapped out of her helplessness when she saw the sword coming very near to Usagi, it was Starfire that quickly held Raven down before Raven could jump into the fray to help Usagi out. "Let me go, Starfire," said Raven, "I have to help Usagi!"

"And what happens if YOU were gone, Friend Raven," asked Starfire who was using her Tameranian strength to just keep Raven at bay.

"That is the price I will gladly give up just so that my sister will live," said Raven as she still struggled.

"And what about us," asked Beast Boy softly.

"Yeah, dark girl," said Cyborg solemnly, "We would miss you a lot too, and not just your sister when she survives."

"And," said Robin, "You're too injured to continue after releasing Anger AND battling Galaxia with that power."

"I…," started Raven before she got cut off by Sailor Galaxia.

"I will collect every Star Seed and control the entire galaxy in the name of Chaos," exclaimed Galaxia.

Everyone looked up as both swords struggled to gain momentum. They heard Sailor Galaxia's proclamation, but it was Usagi's voice that had them all reeling. Usagi, on her part, was STILL trying to reason Sailor Galaxia into NOT attacking and not fighting. They all had the same thought that Usagi was just too compassionate. Raven, however, also thought that after everything was over, she would be asking Robin if he knew anyone who knew how to handle a sword so that Usagi could get training IF there was next time. As they watched Sailor Galaxia push Usagi away and stated about killing all of the shines from the galaxy, no one noticed that Usagi looked surprised as a hidden voice said that Galaxia was completely taken over by Chaos. "Since she sealed Chaos into herself," said the voice, "Her body began to spoil little by little. She made a wish on her pure Star Seed and sent it to the far reaches of the galaxy, where I came upon it after making my way into the past and combined the shine with my own. It thus created an image that was then found its way into an incense burner."

"Was that Chibi Chibi," murmured/asked Usagi.

"But, it was too late to heal Galaxia," said the voice before pleading, "Please, Sailor Moon, use that sword and save the galaxy!"

"I-I don't think I can…," murmured/trailed off Usagi.

"Please Sailor Moon," said the voice, "Fight back!"

Usagi looked panicked as Sailor Galaxia started to swing her sword towards her. Each strike made Usagi move backwards and dodge. She didn't even try to lift the sword within her hand at all. Everyone could see Usagi didn't like fighting like this, if her face gave anything else away. Raven, who saw Usagi's panicked face, was struggling against Starfire's strength even more. She was not going to let her little sister fight alone. Yet, before she could, Raven, along with everyone else, saw both swords clashed and Usagi's sword piercing Sailor Galaxia's body, Usagi's eyes closed in fear. They could see Usagi opening up her eyes and gasping in horror at what she did while Sailor Galaxia raised her sword and shattered the one that pierced her. "Oh no," said Beast Boy, "That was her only defense!"

"Ugh," growled Taiki, "I hate feeling useless!"

"Oh no," gasped Seiya, "Chibi Chibi!"

When Seiya gasped out the little girl's name, everyone blinked before they too gaped up into the sky. There, where the shattered sword used to be, was Chibi Chibi, who was floating in the air and was looking unconscious. Everyone looked in horror that the sword Usagi was hesitatingly using was actually the little girl that they all were so fond of. All eight pairs of eyes could see Usagi was very distraught over what happened as she gathered Chibi Chibi into her arms and held the little girl tightly. It was then that Usagi started to speak to Sailor Galaxia once more. "Nothing is gained by fighting," said Usagi passionately, "Because we end up hurting each other!"

"You don't have a soldier's courage or pride, do you," questioned Galaxia with a smirk.

"At least, Usagi has compassion," muttered Beast Boy who was still heard by his friends and the Starlights as they also heard what Usagi said next.

"If a soldier's pride means hurting one another," said Usagi, "I don't want it."

"Yeah, Robin," teased/murmured Cyborg gently.

"Shut it," murmured Robin with no heat in his words.

"I don't think anything is gained from fighting," said Usagi as she smiled at Sailor Galaxia.

It wasn't long that everyone gaped in surprise as Usagi's Princess form transformed into ribbons that surrounded Usagi. When that happened, Sailor Galaxia questioned if Usagi gave up, yet Usagi denied it. It was also then that the guys turned away with tinted red on their cheeks as Usagi's ribbons disappeared, leaving her… well… exposed in the sky. Raven, Starfire, and the Starlights, however, didn't turn away as they saw Usagi's hands clasped together like a prayer before they saw her eyes opened to stare at Sailor Galaxia… with a smile?! Yet, when Sailor Galaxia swung her sword and dark energy hit Usagi, the five girls were about to jump it. The energy, though, didn't affect Usagi as she righted herself up from the sky and started to glow silver. That energy made them look on as the Silver Imperium Crystal came out of her body once more. The energy also sparkled and spread down towards the eight people, the three boys turning back once they saw the flash of light once more. Even though the three boys were flushing, all eight couldn't help but look on once Usagi spreading her white wings and flew towards Sailor Galaxia. "Friend Raven," asked Starfire.

"Yes," asked Raven monotonously.

"Why is your sister in the state of nakedness," asked Starfire.

"I have no clue," said Raven, one eye twitching at Stafire's innocent question, "But! That energy from her really made me energized."

"Are we REALLY going to let Usagi fly TOWARDS her doom," asked a panicked Beast Boy.

"She's not flying towards her doom," said Taiki.

"Are we watching the same thing here," asked Cyborg, "Because I'm sure that she's FLYING to her doom!"

"She's not going to her doom," said Seiya.

"She's brought her Star Seed out once more to use her shine to reach Galaxia within herself," said Yaten in awe.

It wasn't until everyone heard Raven call out _**Azarath Metrion Zinthos**_ that they turned towards her. Raven, on her part, didn't like that her teammates were SEEING her little sister nude, but what could SHE do? It wasn't until Raven saw Sailor Galaxia sending out a wave of dark energy towards her little sister that would have electrocuted her that Raven acted. Raven may not have had enough energy, but she was sure that she had enough to protect her sister from being electrocuted. So, as everyone saw Raven shoot her own energy upward, they couldn't help but follow the line of dark magic to see a barrier coming between Usagi and Sailor Galaxia. They saw the widen eyes of Sailor Galaxia as HER evil dark energy was blocked by a different darkness before seeing Usagi spread her arms out once more, thus emitting a powerful silver bright light. Sailor Galaxia gritted her teeth before asking, "What's this light?"

"I believe," said Usagi with a small smile, "That small hope in your heart. I believe!"

"Hope at its finest," murmured Raven to Robin.

Robin looked at Raven before looking back up. He remembered the words of hope that he gave to Raven when she thought her father would have destroyed the world long ago, but what he was witnessing, Robin couldn't help but agree with Raven. Hope was actually at its finest as Usagi placed one hand out in a gesture to reach Sailor Galaxia once more. No one, however, saw that the light emitting from Usagi WAS affecting Sailor Galaxia until all around them, Star Seeds with bright shines were appearing. Sailor Galaxia said something, but no one heard her. All they were focused on was how Usagi was smiling softly and telling Sailor Galaxia that she loved Earth and that she loved everyone who she met thus far. As Usagi said that she didn't want to lose anyone, everyone saw Usagi flying towards Sailor Galaxia once more and was surprised to see Sailor Galaxia's sword shatter into pieces. "Oh, no," gasped Galaxia as a voice inside her said, "I can see you, Sailor Moon! I can see your shine! A very warm, sweet light!"

Everyone, from the outside, saw Sailor Galaxia extending her hand out to reach Usagi's. Usagi, on her part, grabbed onto Sailor Galaxia's hand and didn't let go. As both hands were clasped together, everyone saw a very power glowing light emitting from Sailor Galaxia's body. They could hear Sailor Galaxia yelling out while the glowing light came out more and more until finally, it was just another woman's body. The Titan boys flushed once more as they saw the woman was also without clothes while thinking why this last battle had BOTH sides without clothes on. As everyone saw something dark coming out of the woman's body and flew up into the sky, they eventually turned back to see the woman had flowing golden hair that was not quite as long as Usagi's but still long enough. "It's finally over," murmured Yaten.

"Sailor Moon did it," said Seiya and Taiki in awe.

"That was the most…," started Beast Boy.

"Beautiful sight you have ever seen," asked Starfire, "Yes. I agree. Friend Usagi has saved all of us."

"With the help of Raven during that one moment," said a teasing Robin.

"Like I would let my little sister be electrocuted," scoffed Raven with a hint of a smile.

As everyone was commenting about what they have seen and how they were glad they witnessed such a hopeful, but compassionate sight, Usagi and Sailor Galaxia smiled at each other. The sky was also cleared of the dark clouds that used to be in there to make way for the bright sun. Sailor Galaxia softened her golden eyes as she thanked Usagi from the bottom of her heart. "Your shine lit up the galaxy with that very warm, sweet light," proclaimed Galaxia, "But, is Chaos gone?"

"I think it went back to where it belongs," said Usagi.

"Where it belongs," asked Galaxia.

"Yes," said Usagi, "Back to people's minds."

"Then, again," questioned Galaxia.

"Let's believe them," said Usagi, "The people who love their world."

"Eh," said Galaxia in worry.

"Please don't worry," said Usagi with a soft smile, "The Light of Hope is in everyone's minds, too."

"How strong you are," said Galaxia.

"Of course she is," said Raven who appeared suddenly.

As Usagi and Sailor Galaxia talked, one of Raven's eyes started twitching again because her little sister was STILL without clothes. She was glad that everyone looked like they forgot, but it was her little sister up there. Raven was just glad that it took small amounts of energy to float up to where her sister and Sailor Galaxia were. Unclasping her cloak, Raven suddenly appeared right when the two were conversing. Usagi smiled happily while Sailor Galaxia felt like wincing as she remembered Raven's _**anger**_ side. Raven, on her part, threw her cloak over Usagi's shoulders and started to scold Usagi. "You had me worried there," said Raven, "Especially when you, once again, SACRIFICED yourself."

"Eheh," laughed Usagi nervously, "It all worked out."

"Be glad that it did," chided Raven.

"_Gomen_," said Galaxia who looked guilty, "What I did was irreparable."

"Then, start again from the beginning," said Raven, "I thought what I did was irreparable when I brought _**father**_ to Earth, but I started to live once more."

"Un," nodded Usagi, "It's not too late. Just, please do one thing."

"One thing," asked Galaxia.

"Un," nodded Usagi once more, "Please guide the Star Seeds so they don't get lost."

Sailor Galaxia blinked before smiling, her golden eyes closed. When she opened her eyes once more, Sailor Galaxia had mirth within her eyes. Raven and Usagi smiled back right as Sailor Galaxia glowed in a golden light. The both then saw Sailor Galaxia become a golden light before shooting up towards space, the Star Seeds surrounding them shooting up as well. Raven was the one who pulled her little sister into her arms before leading Usagi down towards the ground. Usagi smiled at Raven gratefully as their feet touched the ground, Usagi's angel wings disappearing. Even though they were wincing, the Starlights got up and started to surround Usagi and Raven, the Teen Titans following. They all congratulated Usagi on her victory against the darkness, even though Usagi wasn't one for violence. Just as they were done, along with making sure Usagi wasn't hurt, a voice sounded out from behind. Everyone turned to see nine Star Seeds floating in line before taking on a form. "_Mina (Everyone)_," exclaimed Usagi.

"We knew…," started Ami.

"…You could do it, Usagi-chan," said Rei.

"We believed…," started Minako.

"…That you could do it, Usagi-chan," said Makoto.

"You saved this world…," started Haruka.

"…With your belief," said Michiru.

"_Arigatō_, 'Sagi-chan," said Hotaru.

"You were great," said Setsuna.

"I guess the angel has come down from to Earth, hasn't she," said Kakyū with a smile.

"_Hime_," exclaimed the Starlights.

"Well, she's MY little sister after all," said Raven with a proud smirk on her face.

"She's a miracle," said Yaten, "That's what Usagi is."

"This is truly wonderful, though," said Seiya with a smile.

"Welcome back, everyone," said Taiki.

* * *

AN: And, the final battle is a wrap! 8D Though, I DID leave out Mamoru's Star Seed in the end. I just felt like the Senshi and the Starlights' Princess coming to them instead was better, for I am SURE Raven would have been glaring daggers at Mamoru when it's supposed to be a happy ending. (^▽^;) Next chapter is going to be the epilogue. So, yes, this story is going to be ending once the epilogue is up. |∀･)ジ But, that won't be until I can figure out HOW to end it. (´ε｀；) Anyways, happy reading and see ya in the last chapter! (￣▽￣)ゞ


	26. Epilogue: Unresolved Things Are Resolved

**Bold** – action within speaking form

_Italics_ – flashbacks

"…" – talking

'…' – thinking

-…- – Raven & her emotions talking to each other

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_**Bold/Underline/Italics**_ – more emphasis when someone says something or something is realized by another person

_Underline/Italics_ – minor Japanese words used within the story (also, lazy to translate XP)

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Teen Titans. I do not own these two shows. Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. Teen Titans is created by Glen Murakami and Sam Register and aired as a series by Cartoon Network and Kids WB.

* * *

"I knew that you could do it, my beloved niece," said Nehelenia.

"_Arigatō_, auntie," said Usagi bashfully.

"I'm surprised that you weren't with us," commented Yaten.

"Well, SOMEONE had dropped alarming information on me right before leaving," said Nehelenia who leveled a glare at the Teen Titans, except for Raven.

It was finally the end of the battle as everyone ventured back slowly towards the Tsukino household. There, they saw Queen Nehelenia tapping her foot impatiently with her arms crossed over her chest. She was glaring at the Teen Titans, barred Raven, before softening her eyes and congratulating Usagi on a job well done. When Queen Nehelenia shifted her ire at the Titans right after Yaten's comment, Raven tried hard not to laugh at their faces. All four of her friends paled considerably while under Queen Nehelenia's scrutinization. They guessed that she would be irritated for being left behind. "We're sorry for leaving you behind, your… uh… highness," said Cyborg while stumbling on what to actually call Queen Nehelenia.

"Well," said Nehelenia, "Don't let it happen again."

"Of course," said Robin quickly.

"I hope there IS no next time," said Minako who shivered.

"You and me both," said Makoto.

The others nodded in agreement. They rather NOT die one more time to a deadly villain. Beast Boy, however, made an off-handed comment about Usagi being a great asset during all of the Slade adventures, for she could have TALKED to Slade to reform him. However, Raven smacked Beast Boy over the head for even suggesting to use her innocent little sister against their deadliest enemy in their past adventures. Robin gave a disapproving glare at Beast Boy for bring up Slade and suggesting using an innocent to help them. Cyborg shook his head at what Beast Boy said while Starfire looked at Beast Boy with a disappointed pout on her face. Before one of the Senshi could ask for more information on what Beast Boy meant, another portal opened up on the sidewalk. "Please don't let it be another enemy," muttered Taiki.

"Ami," called out Haruka as she moved to be in front of Usagi.

"It appears to just be a portal," said Ami as her min supercomputer appeared from thin air suddenly in her palm, Ami typing quickly to analyze the portal.

"It's not one of your portals, Rae," asked Cyborg.

"No," said Raven.

"I don't sense any evil coming from this portal either," said Rei.

"I believe it is not an enemy," said Kakyū, "But, a friend."

As Princess Kakyū stated her opinion, a familiar purple-haired woman poked her head out of the portal to assess who was on the other side. Her eyes lit up as she saw Usagi and Raven before furrowing her eyebrows together in confusion about Usagi's state of dress. Usagi yelped when she saw whose head was poking out before running quickly into the house, her image blurring at how fast she left the group. Raven blinked before sighing, now knowing what portal was in front of them. "_Kāchan (Mother)_," said Raven with a hint of wonderment.

"Was that your sister that ran just now, Raven," asked the now known Ikuko.

"Yes," said Raven with a deadpanned look, "That was _imōto_ who just ran into the house."

"Well, at least your father wasn't here to see this then," said Ikuko, "Who knows what that father of yours would have done to Usagi and your guy friends."

"Mhm," hummed Raven as she nodded her head before asking, "Where have you been? Usagi and I were worried when we didn't hear from you all for months."

"After making sure your grandmother was well, we saw the news report about a giant green dinosaur and made plans to stay in Azarath until then," explained Ikuko, "When we got to Azarath, Azar was there to greet us and explain NOT to leave until she deemed it safe. She said that she felt a very dark force around our hometown, and also said that this force was much eviler than Trigon himself."

"I am glad that you, father, and Shingo are well, _kāchan_," said Raven who shivered unconsciously about now learning Chaos was far eviler than her demon father, "Usagi just finally defeated the enemy and made our home safe once more."

"So, I am guessing that is why Usagi was in a state of undress," said a thoughtful Ikuko

"Usagi was WHAT," yelled out Kenji from behind Ikuko.

Later in the day, it was safe to say that Kenji was NOT impressed to know that six BOYS saw his darling innocent little girl exposed. He was still glaring fiercely at the six boys as the Senshi and the Titans gathered in the living room. Oh, he heard the epic story of how his little girl saved the world for the nth time in the past hour or two, but he was very irked that her clothes did NOT appear right after healing Sailor Galaxia and sending her on her way. He was just grateful that Raven covered Usagi with her cloak after everything was said and done. He was also ignoring the fact that Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki were actually GIRLS in a male magic form. Shingo, however, was gushing over the fact that his older sister was THE Sailor Moon and saved all of them once more. "I can't believe my older sister is Sailor Moon," exclaimed Shingo.

"Keep that secret to yourself, Shingo," said Usagi.

"Yes," said Hotaru, "We wouldn't want THAT particular information leaking out to the public."

"Please stop glaring at me, Mr. Tsukino," said Yaten helplessly, "I am a girl."

"That's right, _tōsan (father)_," said Raven, "So, it was fine for hi… um… her to witness the end of the battle."

"Fine," grumbled Kenji, "But, that doesn't justify YOUR guy friends, Raven."

"Of course, _tōsan_," said Raven with a hint of mirth in her tone.

It wasn't until Princess Kakyū said that she and the Starlights should be returning to their home planet and reconstruct. Ikuko, with determination, told the four that they would be sleeping at the Tsukino household for the day to regain their energy before venturing back to their home. When the others tried to protest, Ikuko wouldn't hear of it as she walked away from the complaints and started to cook lunch for everyone. It WAS a brand new day after all, and after listening to the story, Ikuko was surprised to note that it was past lunch time as Usagi wasn't complaining about being hungry. While Ikuko was busy cooking lunch, Kenji and Shingo could see that all of the Senshi and Titans were very tired. "Why don't I show you girls where to rest until then," said Kenji as he got off of his seat.

"Thank you," answered Setsuna softly for all of the Senshi.

"Sis, you want to sleep too," asked Shingo.

"Yeah," said Usagi tiredly.

"You think you can get to your room, princess," asked Kenji.

"I'll be fine," said Usagi.

Kenji still looked worried but nodded his head. He then motioned for the Senshi to follow him. As the Senshi, barred the Starlights and their princess, sluggishly followed Kenji to the spare room that ALL eight could sleep in, Raven went into the kitchen to inform her mother to just prepare a bigger dinner due to everyone feeling the exhaustion. The Starlights were still sitting around wherever they were once they ventured into the household and were wondering if they should just up and leave. "Don't bother," said Shingo.

"Don't bother with what," asked Seiya.

"Don't bother up and leaving," said Shingo, "You won't get far."

"Is that a challenge," asked Seiya.

"No," said Shingo, "I just bet that Raven-_aneki (elder sister)_ will use her powers to stop you until you all are well to go home."

"Yes," piped up Robin, "She may not show it, but she is a mother-hen, especially when she is in nurse-mode."

"Nurse-mode," asked Taiki.

As the other Titans explained to the Starlights and Princess Kakyū about Raven's nurse-mode, Yaten was trying hard not to move. Why he wasn't trying to move? Well, apparently, Usagi ended up next to him and was semi-falling asleep on his shoulder. Usagi, on her part, was just exhausted that she didn't even notice what she was doing anymore. Yaten looked at the close-eyed Usagi before he thought back on the final battle. He could have almost lost Usagi once more, especially with him not telling her his new found feelings. Gathering up his courage, he let his head be lowered and whispered into Usagi's ear, just so that no one would hear their conversation. "I almost lost you… again," whispered Yaten.

"Like I said," whispered back Usagi while eyes still closed, "You can't get rid of me that easily."

"I'm just glad that you are fine," whispered Yaten, "Almost losing you… the second time… it made me realize something."

"Oh," whispered Usagi who blearily looked at Yaten's intense green eyes.

"Yes," whispered Yaten as he lowered his head more, "_Aishiteru (I love you)_, Usagi."

Gathering more of his courage, he closed the distance between Usagi and his head before their lips met in a sweet kiss. Usagi, exhaustion flown out of her body and eyes wide open, looked at Yaten's green eyes as his lips still pressed softly upon her own. She then closed her eyes once more and pressed up slightly to make the kiss more firmly. Thinking back on the times Yaten and she hung out, along with Yaten trying to protect her during the last battle, Usagi knew that she had deep feelings for Yaten as well. Yaten, feeling Usagi respond, closed his eyes to respond to the kiss better. Yaten reluctantly pulled slightly away, his green eyes opening to stare at Usagi's crystal blue ones. It was then Usagi whispered _**Watashi mo aishiteru (I love you, too)**_ to Yaten. While the two were having their moment, the two didn't see that Kenji came back and was about to throttle Yaten, Ikuko coming out and quickly keeping Kenji in check. They also didn't see that Taiki and Seiya were looking at Yaten in shock while Princess Kakyū had her hands clasps together with Starfire's and was jumping up and down with her because of Starfire's contagious joy. It wasn't until Raven's voice rang out in the living room that made the two sprung away from each other. "Finally," exclaimed Raven with a hint of happiness in her tone, "I thought you two would NEVER get together."

"How glorious," said Starfire as she let go of Princess Kakyū, "I'm glad that you two are together!"

"And I thought that I would have a chance with her," joked Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy," growled Raven.

"Joking," said Beast Boy who had his hands up, "But, glad those two are together. Really."

"Same here," said Cyborg, "I could just SEE the chemistry between you two, especially when you guys are hanging out before all this went down."

Robin just nodded his head with a smile on his face. It was just glad that Usagi's protectors weren't there as everyone in the living room could see them asking questions or threatening Yaten's life. They could also see that Kenji would jump up at the prospect of throttling Yaten, but he was held back by a happy Ikuko. Suddenly, Seiya and Taiki's voices rang out. "Just a friend, huh," questioned Seiya teasingly.

"I KNEW she was distracting you," accused Taiki.

"You also know that we'll be leaving soon, right" said a now serious Seiya.

"What about protecting our princess," asked a frantic Taiki, "Did you even thought about that?"

"And if it WAS allowed, how are you two going to keep up this relationship," inquired Seiya.

"Shut it," groaned Yaten as he glared at Seiya and Taiki, "Of course, I thought about those things, especially when I first realized my feelings for Usagi."

"Then, why," asked Taiki.

"Because I rather have her know of my feelings than wondering the _**what ifs**_, especially when we were home," said Yaten, "This confession actually relieved ALL of those things. I know how Usagi feels and if the Princess allows it, I can visit Usagi from time to time."

"I think I have a better idea," said Kakyū with a warm smile.

_**\- One Week Later –**_

"You SURE you want to stay," asked Seiya imploringly.

"Yes," said Yaten with a tick over one of his eyes, "I already TOLD Kakyū-_hime_ my answer and you are STILL asking?!"

It was a week after the final battle. It was also a week that Raven deemed the Starlights and their princess fit to leave Earth to head to their home planet, Kinmoku. Well, mostly all of the Starlights. Princess Kakyū, upon seeing the love that Yaten had for Usagi, gave Yaten a choice to stay on Earth or to head back to Kinmoku. Within that week, Yaten was by himself, tossing his decision back and forth in staying or not. If he DID stay, he would be staying as a male instead of female. Usagi, on her part, did only ONE thing. She asked Yaten to transform back into Sailor Star Healer, and when Yaten did, Usagi firmly kissed HER on the lips. Usagi broke the kiss on that one day and said that no matter what form, she loves him/her. After that, Usagi left Yaten alone to think on his decision. Now, on top of the school's rooftop, Yaten told Princess Kakyū that he would be staying with Usagi. Whether as a boy or girl was yet to be determined, but Seiya was also now aggravating Yaten on Yaten's decision to stay. "Just asking if this is what you really want," said Seiya.

"Well, it is getting on my nerves," said an irritable Yaten.

"When you get back to Kinmoku," said Taiki, "It will be a new world with our princess."

"I am counting on it," said Yaten.

"I too wish to visit your home planet," said Starfire, "May we ALL get to visit one day."

Yes, Starfire was indeed on the rooftop with all the Earth Senshi. Yes, all of the Titans were on the rooftop as well. The Tsukino family, besides Raven and Usagi, already said their goodbyes to the Starlights and their princess. Usagi couldn't help the little giggle that escaped her lips when she saw Starfire effectively stopping Seiya and Yaten's argument. She was also happy that Princess Kakyū was fine with one of her Starlights staying. She, however, still felt bad about taking Yaten away from her, but with Raven talking to her and Yaten reassuring her that _**YES**_ this was what he wanted, Usagi felt a bit better about Yaten's decision. "Of course," said Kakyū as she smiled at each and every face, "You all are welcome to come visit Kinmoku. Just have Yaten here lead."

"_Yare, yare (Good grief)_," muttered Yaten as he face-palmed, "More work for me, eh, _hime_?"

"But, of course," said Kakyū teasingly, "I HAVE to still give you an order once in a while."

"_Ganbatte ne (Good luck)_," said Ami.

"_Arigatō_, Mizuno-san," said Taiki.

"If you all ever want to come back," said Rei.

"Don't," said Haruka.

"'Ruka-chan," chided Usagi.

"What Haruka is trying to say," said Setsuna, "Is to please send us a note for permission before coming for a visit."

"We have to know who is coming into our Solar System after all," said Michiru.

Princess Kakyū, Seiya, and Taiki nodded their heads. After all, they kind of believed that Chaos coming to Earth was kind of their fault, even though Chaos WOULD had come to Earth one way or another. Chaos coming here was far quicker than what was predicted, that's for sure. Right before the three left, Robin gave them a T-communicator and told them that if they needed help, they could also call the Teen Titans as back up. Princess Kakyū thanked Robin before all three walked to the edge of the rooftop, Seiya and Taiki transforming into their Starlight forms. With one last smile at their friends, the three shot off up into the sky like three shooting stars. After the three left, everyone else separated, leaving only the sisters, the Titans, and Yaten on the rooftop. "I bet you didn't think that THIS would have happened to you when you came back home, _ne, nēchan_," teased Usagi.

"No," said Raven, "I didn't dream THIS would happen."

"So, what happens now," asked Usagi, "Are you going to go back to Jump City?"

"I… don't think so," said Raven who was thinking slowly, "I'll probably ask Robin for a REAL vacation. Goodness knows that I deserve it. Besides, I have to stay here for a while to learn more about being a SENSHI."

"So, you are staying," asked Usagi imploringly.

"Yes," said Raven with a hint of a smile on her face before saying, "But, as I said before, _kāchan_ was right about one thing."

"And that is," asked Usagi.

"You have gotten into TOO much trouble while I was away," said Raven with a hint of mirth in her tone.

"Mou~," whined Usagi as Raven's rare laughter rang throughout the rooftop, "_Nēchan_!"

* * *

AN: And, that's a wrap! 8D A long epilogue, but this one had to tie up on WHERE the Tsukino's have gotten to. They couldn't have spent ALL of their time at grandma's house. XD This chapter also loops on what happened with Yaten and Usagi's relationship, too. But, you all should know that Mamoru's alive… somewhere… I just didn't want to focus on Mamoru since Usagi DID already break up with Mamoru at the beginning of this story. XP Anyways! I hope you all enjoyed this story. I hope you are also staying safe and healthy! ＼(^o^)／ Bye bye!


End file.
